


peccadillo sins

by cheshirebottom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Brothers, Buttplugs, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Louis, Double Penetration, Double sided dildo, Facial, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Harry in Panties, High School AU, Incest, Knife Play, Lowercase, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pining, Polyamory Negotiations, Polygamy, Public Sex, Punk Louis, Relationship Negotiation, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Rimming, Sub Harry, Subdrop, Subspace, Taking Turns, Threesome, Top Louis, Top William, Twincest, Vibrator, Voyeurism, Watersports, dom William, powerbottom william, sixty nine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirebottom/pseuds/cheshirebottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>DON'T READ THIS WITH A CLOSE MIND, LABELED AS NSFW. OR BETTER YET, JUST DON'T READ THIS AT ALL. I SIMPLY WRITE ABOUT THIS FOR MY OWN FLEXIBILITY AS A WRITER AND IS IN NO WAY TOLERATING SUCH ACT IN THE REAL WORLD.</b>
</p>
<p>{the youngest and the most innocent one harry tomlinson, one day on accident, catches his older twin brothers doing something quite sinful as the two sprawl over their king sized mattress, walking in on them in their shared bedroom of all places, with the other one unbelievably going down on the other-a thing everyone in this godforsaken world knows brothers shouldn't do-and thus harry, let's just say, used to live a pretty normal and peaceful life until then...</p>
<p>despite he did not commit an actual crime himself, harry gets to have a taste of the tomlinson twins' wrath every day of his sophomore life beginning on that day. it's become a curse from then on, something awful nobody knows how to dispel.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I - the delinquent

**Author's Note:**

> hello! sorry for deleting. i just thought no one likes it haha! bc i don't get any reactions from you guys. so... i guess i'll just put this up or whatever. i just hope i get at least some comments? like, genuine comments? bc every writer needs that in order for us/them to get motivated to write and post more. yknow? so i hope you don't neglect this message. thank you in advance!

**_I - the delinquent_ **

he's running. he's running away fast and he's sweating madly. harry passes by the living room and ignores his mother's call. he jumps in the backseat of his father's car and urges himself to avoid _everything_.

he mostly succeeds, but not so much if he looks like he's almost having a heart attack throughout it.

**

it's the end of his third class for today, and by all means, harry's standing alone in the middle of the bustling hallway—but of course with mills of students passing him by to go to their respective destinations—when he bumps with zayn, one of his best mates.

he looks like a brooding doll or some type of perfect mannequin as usual, but with a touch of boyish aura in him with his hair in a quiff and his snout almost growing some very few hints of dark mustache. "hey, harry, taken your lunch yet?" he asks as an eerie greeting, voice soft and lulling. harry leans in to give him a one-arm hug on the side.

he mumbles, "nope, haven't."

"well, wanna go then?" zayn blinks in question at him.

"uh," licking his lips, harry looks around him, as if scared someone might jump him, before he looks back at zayn with a hesitant smile on his face. he nods. "yeah, sure."

so they go, side by side they walk the hallway, and harry only half-listens to what zayn is blabbering about next to him—something related to art and paintings, since the boy is a sucker for those—mostly because he himself is blanking out.

see...he can't help remove the image he saw earlier this morning, back in the room of his twin brothers, whatever that was they were doing to...each other.

shit. the image... sweaty back and sinful mouth, flushed throat and bobbing adam's apple where there's a swallowing movement.

harry hastily shakes his head, blushes beet red when zayn nudges him, saying, "are you okay, mate? you look absolutely pale. maybe i should treat you to some bananas, i know that's your favorite and that should bring back the rosy glow on your cheeks." zayn ends his sentence with an adorable grin.

something harry can't resist, obviously. so he merely nods his head, shrugging noncommittally. "uhm. o-okay. thanks, zayn."

"hey, don't mention it, bro."

harry nods again, and then they're sitting in the cafeteria with their books and bags at their feet under the table. harry watches zayn strut toward the counter to get them something to eat. harry doesn't do the same, not really that much into eating at the state he's in.

he shouldn't let this get the best of him, although, he figures, so he must help himself with some food in his stomach at least.

right. right.

**

niall pops up later, bringing that sunny attitude in the room and that beams of glowing stars at his wake, and harry watches as zayn leans up to kiss the irish boy halfway, something that harry has to bite back his comment of _get a room, you goofies_ for, because—that would just bring back the memories of his two brothers earlier.

it...always goes back to that it seems. harry's never had this problem before, never has to worry about a single thing that concerns his brothers.

it renders him cold, for some reason, and squirmy and it's like he's at the edge, and... and he doesn't know what to do with himself! doesn't know what to do after he saw _that_.

like, what now? does he tell their parents? does he let them take care of it and separate them from each other from now on, make them sleep in two beds and not share one?

does he... does he tell his mates about what he saw so perhaps they can tell him it was nothing and that it was normal for twin brothers to _suck each other off?_

because—because what the hell does harry know with twin instincts and all that crap anyway? he's got no twin sibling himself. so maybe that's just a normal occurrence at times, seeing as both boys looked quite content and smug and as if _they've been doing that for quite some time_ that they just acted all cool and chill about it afterwards.

and—

oh for god's sake, of course that isn't normal! you see, harry must be the youngest, always is in any pack he's belonged with, but he's not dumb. he's far from it. he _understands_ things—he knows what's right from wrong, he has straight a's. and...and what he saw back in both louis and william's room was _not_ normal at all. jesus _christ_.

looking up, harry almost chokes on his salad because there, right at the two doors of the canteen stand his intimidating siblings, both eyes blue and shining, hair both a mess of tousled brunette, much like identical in every way possible. and, god, aren't their shirts and button-ups askew? could it possibly be because...

harry gulps, visibly, loudly; louis' caught him gazing at them. harry quickly averts his eyes and just focuses on niall and zayn flirting back and forth in front of him instead. his heart races ten miles a minute now, shit.

truth be told, harry is blood related to his twin brothers—why he's explaining himself is because of the fact he's the only one who doesn't look similar to them. what with while he's got dimples, none of them does. while he's got green round eyes, the two of them don piercing blues. and while he's got plump lips, like kylie would always envy about him, louis and william on the other hand have thin lips.

he wasn't adopted or anything, harry, it's just that... it seems like it. at times, it feels that way.

given they are the twins in the family, louis and william, and that they are the only three siblings in that house, them, harry really isn't close with any of the aforementioned as is. he's like an outcast or something, which he is okay about, mind, because harry's got friends from school and he's also friends with kylie and kendall next door, so...

 

it's just...there's really just something to these twins that harry can't quite place. they're cool, really, like, normal brothers around their parents, always joking around and goofing, sharing things, like clothes and snacks and shoes, always laughing at some sort of inside jokes they've made only for themselves, and will greet harry in such a jolly manner when they all get in one place like their kitchen or their living room for a movie marathon, but—harry doesn't know. he doesn't know what he's missed _all these years_ , like. how did louis and william go from being so brotherly to...to _that_ all the damn sudden?

 _harry's just seen william sucking louis' dick in their childhood bedroom this morning before they all went to the backseat of their father's car to drive them off to school._ not to mention their incessant staring at harry that almost burned holes in any part of his body during the car ride itself, and the part where harry's all but lacking of air at the duration of it, as if he's just walked in on a horrible crime that his twin brothers did and that _now_ he's in for some illegal findings as he _is_ a witness and therefore he can pinpoint the suspects.

the suspects which are his brothers.

harry sweats just thinking about it. he knows his brothers, they're like wolves when hunting their prey, harry's seen it, what they did to aiden grimshaw after their footie practice, those bruises they left the poor boy once they got to their lockers, and—well, harry never in his life prepared or expected himself to become the prey someday, for as long as he lives.

could it be plausible for louis and william to punch him for walking in on them doing unimaginable things to each other? are they mad at him for it? does that explain just why louis had kept on trying to get his attention during their car ride to school this morning?

no...way. no... no... harry is doomed. harry is so, so—he shakes his head profusely, cold blood rushing up to his head.

by some accident, harry's gaze travels back to the entrance of the cafeteria and—shit. no. harry quickly stands up from his seat, alerting niall and zayn into stopping with what they're doing just to look at him in utter confusion. "hey, mate, what's wrong?"

harry ignores that question and just proceeds to push his lunch away.

"where ya goin', haz?" niall asks, once he's reached down for his things. "i just literally got here, like, ten minutes ago. leaving so soon?"

harry gathers his stuff from beneath the table and climbs over the bench. "i gotta—go. uhm, something came up. sorry," he rushes to say.

he knows he's panicking, and running away too like he always does whenever he's frightened of something, because when he looked back at his brothers by the two doors just now, he caught louis sling an arm around william and _made harry see the way he licked up his own twin's cheek while william smirked at harry in a rather seductive—or inappropriate way._

whatever that means to them, harry can't have that, he just can't. he needs to talk it out with them, needs to sort their shit and put the heat and the tension away from _him_. he won't be able to handle the wrath of the so-called tomlintwins, no. harry knows better to mess with these boys. harry knows how his brothers work like a team to bring someone down.

having reached the hallways by using the other exit of the cafeteria, harry doesn't waste any more time and with no hesitation stalks toward his locker to dump all his things in there. he needs to maybe throw up or something, from the way his head is spinning with so much adrenaline and fright.

 _those two pairs of blunt blue eyes_...

when harry turns around, he decides to go to the boys washroom. the bile is rising up from his throat.

barging through, what harry sees inside isn't what he particularly wants to be faced with, at all, but. alas.

there they are.

louis and william, with their strikingly blue eyes and devilish grin plastered across their fair faces, blinking sweetly back to him. no one else but him.

"hi, haz, our darling youngest baby bro," louis purrs, honey syrupy and languid. calm. always so calm.

william, meanwhile, clicks his tongue and nods coolly. "looks like we've got some things to...negotiate about, little brother."

 


	2. II - the truce

**_II - the truce_ **

he looks at his brothers standing before him, louis all lazy and even yawning like he might sleep, and william with such stance that screams dominance, tilting his head from side to side. their usual persona when facing an enemy.

harry is their enemy, then, is that it? but...but he's their youngest brother, no matter if he's only their half sibling, right? he shouldn't be an enemy... he shouldn't be looked at this way. like they want to murder him.

he opens his mouth, only to close it. he fish mouths, eyes wide, and that makes william huff, while louis only looks up the ceiling as if waiting for harry to gather himself up quick so this can finally be done and over with. _just fucking talk already, harry tomlinson._

finally, harry stammers out, "n-negotiate?" he's out of breath, already feeling himself blushing madly, fingers cold and shaking. the way louis is suddenly eying him up and down is just—something else. something the boy has never done to him all their lives, something so out of this world and something that's making him want to pee his pants.

the older twin shrugs. "yeah, i mean... after what you saw? me, giving him a blowjob?" william says casually, like it doesn't just made harry wince, as he thumbs at louis, who is just standing there with his arms folded against his chest, licking his lips from time to time only to smirk at harry again.

william is tsk-ing nonchalantly, blinking back at harry without an ounce of mercy. he's standing just from one foot, the other foot tapping the marble ground rather impatiently. harry can see him pull at the collar of his button up shirt, letting air in his chest because apparently it's getting too hot in here. they're in a washroom with no windows but a single round one at an upper corner, and that worsens it really.

even harry himself is sweating, but that's mostly because being the center of the tomlinson twins' scrutiny is just as intense and as scary as it looks, and harry just—he just wants to go home to their mum and hug her tightly, honestly. she's his only person to run to whenever louis and william, his half brothers would do something to him, like make fun of him for example when he tripped on his own two feet...as simple as that in their past when harry had been a seven year-old kid during his own birthday and his twin brothers only nine year-olds but already with demon horns on their heads.

  


harry swallows. he swallows hard. they're both mean and do unforgivable things. "what... what were you even doing? i didn't see that much, i promise, i—," he cuts himself off when he sees william roll his eyes.

"oh, you know what you saw, harry. you're smart, as if lou and i didn't know you."

"yeah, baby bro, stop acting dumb, please," louis pipes in.

william scoffs. "you know exactly what that means as well, don't you, hazza? you saw me sucking our brother's dick."

"and he loved it, right, will?" louis winks cheekily, and william only chuckles in return, obviously pink at the cheeks. "our little harry here loved it."

harry swallows again. _waterworks_. they're coming.

and then, he can't help it, he croaks out, "why did you do it, william...? why did you s-suck his..."

"aww, look at you," william coos almost right away, frowning deeply as his tough act drops altogether, and in a second louis is in harry's space, wrapping both arms around him before he can kneel helplessly to the ground.

"baby brother, don't cry. sshh," louis whispers in his hair. shit, why are they like this to him? why him?

"i'm—i'm not crying," harry insists through his gritted teeth, stubbornly looking down to avoid any eyes on him. but, he knows he totally is, though, is the thing, he's crying, and harry hates that he is.

"but you are, haz." louis sighs, wiping the tear stains off his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. at the corner of his eye, harry sees william watching them with quite observant eyes—the way louis is cupping his face and their noses almost brushing at how near their proximity is.

_all the damn sudden, that is._

just then, his attention goes back to louis when he feels warm breath fanning his chin. "lou...?" harry murmurs, looking up. "what are you..." and the rest of his words get cut off when louis' slotted their lips together.

quite put-out, harry's so shocked that his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, feeling louis' tongue peeking out amidst their pressed wet mouths, and wanting nothing but to slide in between his closed lips. harry has no control over himself, has no power to move a fraction, especially when louis' hands have travelled down to spread his palms over his arse cheeks.

harry gasps, butterflies in his stomach fluttering wildly, and that's how louis' got to slip his tongue inside his open mouth successfully, hungry and craving, no care for what harry is feeling whatsoever, no care that _they are brothers_ and that things like this shouldn't happen between them, ever.

as it is, louis ravishes him, kneads at his arse like his life depends on it, expert and eager, pushy as he groans himself in exhilaration...and fuck. what is this?

"so sweet, harry, so fucking sweet..."

holy hell. this can't be happening. this can't be.

just when harry's about to push louis away, another pair of hands go for his waist from behind and wraps themselves around him, something hard and thick and _twitching_ nestling itself in between harry's arse in an instant. unexpectedly, his eyes roll at the back of his head because of the intense feeling as he shuts his eyelids down, and then his body and mind let louis snog him senseless—it's like a mixed of saliva and molding lips against his, since he's yet to kiss back—and then he suddenly feels william grinding his hard shaft from behind him, and, _oh god_.

struggling to get away, harry puts both fist against louis' chest and pushes the best he can. "what... are... you two... doing," comes his breathless voice, word by word releasing from his mouth whenever louis stops for air. it still isn't harry's call. he's too weak, a mere deer cornered by twin unscathed wolves.

then a moan escapes harry's lips when he feels a hand cupping his own tenting cock in between his thighs. he doesn't know if it's william or louis, but it's there—and the hand is warm and eager and... and it's squeezing him.

and—fuck. that's it. that is _it_. harry once and for all wills himself to push his two brothers off of him, pry them with force and with his cheeks burning red; by some miracle they let him win against their strength just once, and harry all but wants to run, but he know he must face them now, otherwise they'll just continue this at home.

harry won't let them in his room, that's for sure.

"guys, what is going on?!" he exclaims, voice weak and groggy, his body flushed from the head to his toes with his curls all disheveled and his lips numbly swollen from louis' little fangs that kept on nipping at his upper and lower lips, panting heavily as if he's run a marathon. or much worse, has been molested by two boys with identical faces and are smelling of... of _weed._

they're both high, and harry can see that now—those red misty eyes they are sporting, the fact that they're finding all of this hilarious and fun and.

and shit, harry can't believe what just happened. louis _snogged_ him all proper like they're a couple, and william had practically tried to get off and spurt come against his arse. _his own brothers_.

harry maybe... wants to cry?

"haz," louis makes to touch his hand, but harry flinches away, biting his bottom lip hard enough to bleed.

"no. stop, just..." harry turns his head to his right, lifting both hand up as he backs away.

"look, we're deeply sorry." he hears louis murmur sadly, bordering on genuine and sincere.

harry shakes his head though, snaps his gaze back to them as he glares with all that's left in him. " _sorry?_ what are you playing at, louis? william, what the hell was that?"

unperturbed, william only tells him like he just didn't violate harry completely, "the negotiation, little brother." he adjusts himself, and harry is sick to his stomach that _that_ renders a slight twitch in his trousers. he has to bite the inside of his cheek.

  


as realization hits him, meanwhile, harry narrows his eyes, feeling tears well up in his eyes again. "negotiation...?" he almost squeaks, sniffing only once.

"yes," louis whispers, coming up to him and once again wiping away the tears from his cheeks. harry sniffles some more, leaning to the touch of his older brother the way he's accustomed to, despite— _despite this_. god... see, louis must've done what he's done to harry, force-kissed him and bite at his lips like a thirsty vampire, but he's still his older brother no matter what, and well, nothing can change that.

william sighs from behind them, and harry watches his blue eyes darken in seconds flat. "yes, harry. don't think we'll let you go after that. after you walked in on this morning."

and, this is what harry dreads if he's sorely honest—it's william's dominant streak and merciless ways of punishing people. what they did to aiden back then—it wasn't in a sexual manner nor was it anywhere near romantic. they busted his nose and made him kneel before them just so he could spill his apologies to them, even if it was william who tackled him during their footie practice in the first place. louis was on william's side though, he always is. proper bullies, they are, when they want to be. pretty violent too. harry mustn't be an exception.

so what then? what will they do to harry? what do they _want_ him to do for _them?_

probably seeing the confused and worried facial expression he is schooling, louis whispers to his ear, hands gentle against his cold face, "in exchange to us leaving you alone and not making your life miserable at school, baby bro..." he trails off, and harry can't breathe quite already just hearing the words 'miserable' and 'life' in one sentence, his heart trapping the air in his throat.

another tsk from the older twin.

"you will do whatever we want, harry," william finishes for louis.

harry's eyes dart to him, startled, and that just pulls the last string, harry breaks down in tears. "like—like what?" he manages between hiccups. gosh, he's _wailing._

"like be a good boy for us?" louis says, suggestive and casual, as if harry isn't hyperventilating in front of him right this instance. he's just being scarily calm, as always this cruel and weirder younger twin, showing how he's the calm one between the two of them, whereas william is the naturally born control freak, that is, always gets what he wants, what he so pleases to be in the palms of his hands.

harry flicks his gaze back to louis, and momentarily he wonders if there is someone who will come to his rescue, at least. just... some type of distraction, perhaps, to have his brothers back up and free him. no one is coming in to use the washroom, unfortunately.

"what do you mean by that? be a good... good boy for you?" he asks after a while, wary and trepid, tears tamping down a notch.

william purses his lips, and louis only smiles an inch, eyes dead cold and empty. unfriendly.

"like let us touch you when no one is looking, little brother."

"whenever we want, wherever it may be."


	3. III - the mark

**_III - the mark_ **

if it isn't for the tears that are brimming in his eyes, harry would've seen his brothers better, especially when they are giving him this sort of _look_ that he needs to comprehend to. a sort of look like he's not their youngest sibling, and therefore they should watch out on him instead of trap him like a caged animal like this.

harry sniffs. it makes louis' head tilt sideways and william's left eyebrow to raise, more amused than sympathetic.

"you guys are mental," harry bites out, just as everything that they said has sunk in to him. _they want him to be their sex slave? what twisted tossers!_

louis hums, nodding solemnly like he admits it—admits that he's fucking crazy. "but you love us though, don't you, sweet thing?" he says, and that's... that's true, isn't it? harry loves them so much that it hurts him how they are doing this to _him_. such thing that tops abomination. have they lost their minds? where's the justice in this?

harry shakes his head, face numbing as he says, careful not to choke through his tears too much, "true. but—but that doesn't mean i'll break the law for you, and—"

"and what, hazza?" william cuts in, voice loud and booming, crossing his arms defiantly against his chest, "be a sinner like us? you already are, though, sweetie. you are."

louis nods in agreement, false enthusiasm overflowing at the seams. "a sinner, that is!" he beams, cheeks rosy pink. "a very cute sinner too. you know, i know that kendall and kylie have massive female boners for you, those lesbians. quite a shocker, that. i thought they also fuck each other like me and will here, but then it seems they fancy you."

"our adorable little baby brother, who wouldn't, right?" william laughs, sarcastic and passive aggressive.

"you're ours, however, understood? you are our belonging. i'll make those girls pay for their crimes if they ever try to get inside your pants."

"or panties." after that particular word is said, the twins quiet down for a second as they take the time to look at each other and grin...rather knowingly.

harry doesn't really get their twin bros code or whatever they might call it, but he doesn't care about that for now. he needs them to _free_ him.

another seconds have passed and eventually william returns his attention back to him, clapping his hands authoritatively, and _harry's just so done with them._ "so anyway, we'll have some ground rules, little—"

"aren't you listening to what i'm saying, william? i am _not_ gonna be your puppet! i refuse to! i won't let you guys do this—"

"actually, you are now," butts in louis and then there's a flash of a camera and a shutter sounding blinding harry momentarily, just as louis' cupped the back of his head and crashed their lips together, harry's mouth open and louis' tongue shoved down his throat.

harry blinks back at louis just as the boy backs up and starts tapping on his iphone. harry's eyes go big, because...

"ha! look at us!" louis beams, showing the captured picture on his phone. he's taken a picture of them kissing, and harry sees how flushed he looks, how _wrecked_ he seems. and actually feels... "aren't we just adorable? we'll make a perfect power couple, you know? if only we were in a different lifetime, probably." he smiles big, close-lipped and with crinkles by his eyes. harry can only stare and blink dazedly.

"so," william starts again, pulling his attention. "what's it gonna be then, harry? you're gonna be our lovely dolly..."

"... _or_ this will be all over the school and facebook, then mum will ban us all from everything, ground us forever?" louis chains, still smiling sickly sweetly. "she'll hate us. she'll disown _you_."

staring at his brothers with his blood boiling and lips twitching in anger, harry grits his teeth. he thinks about all the exits he could fit himself into. there's none. so he seethes, "f-fine..."

"there's a good boy," louis kisses him again, quick to retaliate, always straight on his mouth in a heartbeat that harry has no time to turn away from it; harry pushes him off in the end, and louis cups his face harshly as he lets their noses brush, their gaze locking in a stare-down, says with his voice had gone an octave lower, persona suddenly all dark and evil, "nah-uh, baby bro. first rule: no resisting. if we fucking kiss you, you fucking kiss us back. if we touch you, you fucking enjoy it. and when—"

"—we fuck you, you will moan like you love every second of it," william finishes with a sly smirk on his lips and venom in his tongue.

silence follows that, and harry's rooted to his spot. william mutely nods to louis as if to signal to go get harry, and louis smiles like all the pleasure is his.

another twin brothers code that harry has no clue about.

no matter though, because he's there to watch the code unfold before his eyes; inch by inch, louis gets up on his space and he's not doing anything about it this time, a captive of some unofficial rule.

and harry doesn't move, even when louis has held his jaw firmly and tilted his face to the right, and even then when louis' leaned up to lick a long stripe on the upper side of his neck with such force and obnoxious eagerness, until the younger twin latches his shiny wet lips on his sensitive skin there, just to slowly suck at it, causing harry's breath to hitch, little puffs of broken gasps leaving his parted lips.

he can feel himself straining in his trousers yet again, some wet spot forming on the washed denim fabric, and harry just...doesn't know what to do with his hands. his eyes have gone heavy-lidded, mouth forming a tiny _o_.

louis' mouth doesn't leave his flesh just yet, still sucking soundly, and in a minute, he's lapping his tongue against the spot where he's plausibly made a large bruise, afterwards leaving trails of soft chaste kisses as if to apologize for suckling so hard.

harry feels the same spot pulse— _throb_ —and he knows... there's a big fat purplish lovebite there now.

"there," louis chirps softly as he stands back just a breath away from harry, surveying with his eyes his own creation.

william peers over from behind him, and he looks at the finished mark with a satisfied glint in his bright blue eyes. "mmhm. that's perfect, lou," he murmurs, and harry's just in time to witness his own brothers kiss in front of him once he looks up, with louis' face craned back and william's leaned forwards.

they smile in triumph against each other's lips right after, and harry really, really needs to fucking throw up. this is just so fucked up and twisted.

so he does, stumbling toward one of the sinks and gripping the edge of it he does. louis rubs at his back just as william pulls his curls back for him, whispering soothing words.

  


harry pushes past them and leaves the washroom, but not after louis' slapped his bum and william's laughter can be heard echoing all over the narrow walls of the small dingy area.

**

harry stares at himself in the mirror of his en suite, stares at the bruise that's made by louis from yesterday, and frowns.

how does he hide this gigantic lovebite? if zayn and niall see this, they'd definitely ask who the culprit is, they won't stop until harry spills. and harry has got to lie if that would be the case, something he hates the most.

well, obviously harry can't just go up and tell them it's one of his twin brothers. they'd go absolute batshit crazy and force harry to tell on them, and then—and then what? his picture with louis kissing him will be leaked all over their school? fuck that. harry knows louis, he knows william, they don't give a shit. they will leak that picture and they won't care if the three of them get exposed. he's practically a prisoner of his own fears and doubts, his own twin brothers. shit.

"harry?" oh, for god's sake, speaking of the literal devil.

harry sighs. "yeah?"

"mum said to get you, we're leaving in ten."

"yeah, okay, i'll be down in a minute!"

quickly going towards his drawers as he leaves the en suite, harry looks for his white jumper that he knows has a turtle neck touch to it, just so he can hide this massive awful bruise, whatever his brothers had called it that has something to do with sealing 'the deal'.

harry grumbles just as he finds the jumper, squinting in a grimace at it, thinking grimly about how hideous it will look once he wears it.

but, he has no choice though, has he? fuck it.

wearing his jeans first, harry follows it up with his foot socks and then his white converse, finger-combing his curly locks in a whim just a little. and then, for the finale, the stupid turtle neck jumper.

god, harry can't believe he'll have to wear this one of these days.

just as he's about to wear it, there's someone who's barging in through the door. harry has no time to look to know who it is, his head halfway the oversized white thing, but then there are pair of strong arms that are wrapping themselves around his still bare waist from behind, and then a pair of soft lips press against his neck. "you're taking too long, little brother. by chance, is there something you're working on to hide...?" he snickers.

harry stiffens, and he knows that smell—mixture of sweet mint and aftershave. william. "no—i—i just—"

william laughs, effectively cutting harry's stuttering off. "now, now, harry, it's okay. you don't have to deny it. i would do the same if i were you."

huffing to himself, harry pulls down the hem of the jumper and finally wears it over his torso properly, squishing in his head on the too narrow hole. it fits, and so he fixes the turtle neck part for his neck before he turns around and faces william from behind him. "why do you guys do it?" harry immediately shoots, not giving william any warning whatsoever, wearing his best straight face.

then again if he thought it will floor his brother, harry is...wrong. it only makes william smile as he answers, "because it's fun, little hazzie. it's thrilling—like you're in for some rebellious stuff and you just won't let people know about it." there's a hint of mirth in his voice, and harry can only swallow.

"oh," he breathes. william smiles again, and then he's reaching up to pry the fabric off from harry's neck to reveal the bruise there, all purple and dark, big and a distorted round shape like it's been smudged.

william's blue eyes meet harry's green ones for a second's pause, before william is leaning down. but then harry's got a follow up question before he'd let his brother suck a mark for himself. "are you in love with lou?"

there are low, amused chuckles. "don't be daft, harry. i can never be in love with anyone, not even with myself," he says so surely, and then he's latching his lips against harry's neck, just a bit lower than where louis has sucked his skin first, and starts suckling hard, tongue lapping at the same spot afterwards. it's like a solid five minutes before william is backing up and letting go of harry's turtle neck, fixing it for him and pulling harry up to his feet.

harry's but a mere limp doll that lets itself be dragged. he's gone soft and pliant, the born submissive he is.

they go downstairs in silence and make it out of the house without any of them speaking. but that is until harry mumbles when william is about to open the car door for him, "you aren't fooling me, william tomlinson. we're a family of romantics, us. you don't strike me as someone who doesn't fall in love—that's just bullshit."

and then harry is climbing up the backseat after that, where louis is waiting with a happy cheeky grin, opening his arms wide when harry scoots toward him, and then he's engulfing harry in for a hug as if they didn't just see each other during breakfast, blatantly sniffing his curly hair just as harry buries his face at his chest.

"what took you so long, baby bro?" he coos softly to his hair, petting it.

"oh, nothing, loueh," harry says around a sigh, rolling his eyes. "just looked for this turtle neck at the bottom of my drawers, is all, because some people are just total animals."

"oh."

"yep."


	4. IV - the rules (part uno)

**_IV - the rules (part uno)_ **

it's almost past nine in the evening and harry is doing his homework in peace, when suddenly there's multiple scraping of knuckles sounding at his door.

"knock, knock," louis says, voice raspy and high—the usual.

feeling a little fond, harry smirks as he braves to joke, stopping writing something to his notebook for a second to respond, "who's there?"

"ha. cheeky," louis says as he and william walk inside his room, giggling. for a punk boy who's covered with lots of aggressive tattoos, louis sure is the cheerful type, always beaming and acting spontaneously jolly all the time. harry is endeared by him, if only he isn't so weird and fucked in the head.

"ha. cheeky, who?" harry quips, at the verge of giggling himself as he looks at louis in challenge. louis is about to respond, opening his mouth with his eyes bright and sparkling.

but then william mutters, his voice low with no traces of neither fun nor joking about, "ha. cheeky, i'll have you wrapped around my finger in no time." it's sarcastic, unkind and condescending. harry feels chills run up his spine, but he ignores it.

instead he makes a show of rolling his eyes, albeit his cheeks are hot and his palms are already starting to sweat, just like that. he knows he's still not out of their merciless claws (when will he ever be though, seriously?), these wolves, and therefore joke time isn't an option. not with william anyway, the more dominant and in control one between the two.

"alright, alright. what do you want?" he feigns bored.

william ignores him entirely, proceeding with, "we've only made one rule, remember? we're here for the rest."

and, oh.

quickly after that said, and with all the things that are implied to that connotation, the air surrounding them all the sudden shifts, and moreover, nothing is light and funny anymore. it's as if the mood has gone from light to dark in a heartbeat, and harry merely licks his lips nervously as he faces his brothers, turning on his seat—he blinks at them.

right now, louis is indian sitting over his bed with that soft smile on his flushed face, and william is still standing idly by the door, holding it just a crack open. from the hallway, harry can hear their mother saying her goodbye, since she works during the night, and their father hasn't come home yet, probably out with some colleagues. it's just them now for the meantime.

"bye, mum! bring home some chinese for breakfast tomorrow please!" william calls for her, and she answers with a promise that she shall. he moves after a beat once their mother has driven away and out of their garage, and then he steps away the entryway, so he can close the door behind him, the sound of him locking it ringing through harry's ears making his heart skip a beat.

"come here, haz," louis says—once his attention has drifted someplace else, suddenly cowering like a scared cat—motioning for him to sit on the bed, grinning kindly as he pats the space next to him. absently, harry notes he and william are wearing identical shirts and pajamas, as well as beanies atop their heads, and harry couldn't get more freaked out that with such friendly physical appearances they have, it contradicts entirely about how they are dark and vicious on the inside.

harry complies after a few moments, and then he's leaving a bookmark on the textbook he was reading for biology class, and is standing up from his chair to pad toward his bed. louis reaches out with grabby hands as he is just halfway, and manages to snatch his own; he pulls harry to the bed and flops him down on it, louis getting on top of his body in an instant and straddling his hips, hands locked on his dainty wrists pinning him down.

harry releases a soft squeal as he squirms a little, heartbeat racing fast and his face turning pale. louis grins down at him, "fuck. you're so responsive, baby hazza."

"isn't he?" william from somewhere behind them says between chuckles, "we're so damn lucky."

harry stares up at louis, whose face is just an inch away from his. "hey. e-enough with the jokes, lou... just... just..."

"just what, love?" louis coos.

harry bites his lip. "just..."

williams sighs, always the impatient one. "just tell him the rules so they can be applied and followed immediately, is what he's trying to say."

"oh...? well, then. second rule would be: keeping it down—your words to yourself."

"what's that supposed to mean—"

"when we do this," louis starts, cutting him off. he eyes harry from the trapped hands over his head and then down to his chest, before continuing to say, "you are not allowed to make too much noise, baby bro, otherwise other people might hear and find out. me and william, we love being sneaky, you know? thing is, we might fuck you in a public place where anyone can walk in on us any time, so you should perhaps...practice being quiet."

"yeah," william chimes, "especially while being double penetrated."

"double...double _what?_ " harry whispers, feeling louis' bulging semi brushing against his groin; he keeps his moaning at bay though, doesn't want to trigger them into tearing his clothes off him and touching him inappropriately. they really are like predators, see, just waiting to pounce on their prey if said prey ever let their guards down.

william clicks his tongue. "double penetration, little hazzie," he exhales tiredly, like harry was supposed to know already—like is it really that deep? he shakes his head at harry and all harry's left to do is bite at the inside of his cheek. "since there is the two of us, there will be some instances for double penetration, haz. we might just fuck you at the same time; it's a simple question of why the hell not?"

and, sorry but, _what the heck?_ "w-what? is that even—is that even possible?" he squeaks out, weakly and small, eyebrows knotting in shocked indignation. harry's heart is stuck on his mouth, and his dick is positively hardening in between his thighs now, the slit of it leaking quite already. it's just too fucked up and _maddening_ that harry is strangely getting aroused by this—his own two brothers, blood related to him, that he finds rather attractive and appealing for some fucking twisted reason, despite they're offering to wreck his arse with two dicks laced with girth fitting themselves in his single hole. that's just—that's fucking _mental._

"it is actually. it's quite possible. do you want demonstration?" william asks, dark eyes intense on him and tongue darting out to run across his own lips, making them shiny and wet. a shade of deep magenta. harry twitches again in his pajamas, and there's nothing left to do now with his hands but to make them travel down his stomach, reach in between his thighs and cup himself.

his eyes flutter shut just as his hand makes a contact with his clothed dick, and louis responds by laughing lowly at that, still hovering on top of him, the lad grinding just to spite. harry opens his eyes, and he knows he's heavy-lidded, eyes dilated.

louis and william stare at him like he's a fucking deer that they would want to feast on tonight, and harry all but opens his mouth to reply to william from what he's just concluded, when—

—when louis surges down and captures his lips into a hot and searing, bruising kiss. harry instantly moans through it as he arches his back, couldn't help himself, and that must've only encouraged louis more because then his hands are going down to bracket his hips, keep him steady and in place.

later on harry feels the bed dip with another weight leaning against it, and he knows that's william getting on it as well to...probably join them.

and he's right, of course he is right on that front, because then william is prying louis off of him, so he can surge down himself and snog harry senseless all the same.

harry's dick starts to leak from this point on, and when william shoves his tongue down his throat, that's when he suddenly feels fingers hooking at the waistband of his pajamas, and then the cool air hitting his thighs as result, as soon as they are out of plain sight because louis has undressed him out of his bottoms.

"wait a minute—," he breathes out when william's detached their lips with a breathy exhale.

william furrows his brows. "what is it? first rule, haz. no resisting."

harry shakes his head. "no, no, it's not—it's not that. i just—i thought you guys went here because of the other rules. we're not having sex now, are we?"

hearing him say that, william above him suddenly looks quite thoughtful, humming to himself as he thinks about it, because perhaps harry's got a point—but louis who is kneeling in between his spread out legs isn't even looking half-deterred though, as he is already mouthing on harry's cock through his briefs, which of course elicits a shuddery mewl from harry from both beneath their towering bodies.

there's silence, for just a blink, until louis breaks it. "we're not gonna have sex tonight, no. but maybe we can take turns of sucking you off..."

"hmm, yeah... yeah, you're right, lou. just to—maybe give you a taste of what it is going to be now with us, starting tonight."

"mhmm..."

and harry has no say on the matter anymore (when will he ever have? that's the real question, innit), keeping the second rule to mind: shut his mouth when his brothers are doing stuff to him.

lying his head back down and completely submitting himself to louis and william, harry tries to focus on other things instead, like his exam for tomorrow (shit), all but wanting for this night to just...end.

truth be told, harry is a virgin—no one has shoved a cock in his arse yet, or like, his cock being in someone's arse or vagina or whatever, not even inside someone's mouth, but. but harry's seen it, like—everything. he watches porn sometimes, when his pre-pubescent hormones type of arousal is becoming too much to handle, and then he'll jerk himself off, so he knows how these things go, really.

it's just that...he doesn't actually know how it will feel like having aforementioned sex activities done _to him_. so when louis' pulled down his briefs to let his cock breathe and spring up, hitting his abdomen in the process at how thick and hard he's become, and when louis' finally wrapped his little dainty fingers around his length, harry all but parts his lips open as he releases a strangled squeak, for how different that first contact has made him feel. his thighs almost gave out, and were at the verge of squishing louis from between him from how...sensational he felt. it's just—unexplainable. surreal.

harry never would have thought that having someone else touch him like this, instead of him masturbating on his own, will feel this... this good, this phenomenal. harry is... he shouldn't be getting excited, because for fuck's sake these are his half brothers, but. shit. he might just get used to this. _obsessed with this_.

which is just wrong and abominable, isn't it? such sinful taboo.

harry closes his eyes once he feels wet and soft tongue touching and kitten-licking at the head of his cock, louis' hand still holding his length upright, pumping on it just once, twice, before he's swallowing him whole down in one go, tongue lapping at the base, swirling against it with force and heat and urgency. harry shudders through it, legs twitching and back arching a little, and—and so this is how it is... this, he realizes, is how it feels like being the receiving end of someone who's sucking you off.

harry has no words for it. he can't explain it, can't—

then there's another pair of hands that are lifting up the hem of his shirt, startling harry into daring to open his eyes, only to catch william leaning down with his mouth open, tongue already peeking out. harry's breath hitches when william starts to suck at his right nipple, fingers fiddling with the other one, his tongue flicking hungrily at it, swirling in wanton, before he's diving to the other one and nipping at it like this is going to be the last.

harry's mind whirls at once after that, feeling two arousing sensations simultaneously, hearing slurping sounds made by louis, and flicks of tongues both coming from in between his thighs and over his chest, his dick and his perking nipples pulsing responsively to hot mouths, making him all the more sensitive in every part of his body the longer his older brothers wet his most private parts.

just then, "you're doing so brilliantly, tiny hazza," william says after a while, peering up to him over the bunched shirt at his chest. "you're keeping quiet and not resisting at all. such a good little obedient angel, aren't you, doll?"

instinctually, harry blushes at the thrown compliment for some reason, given with the way he can't control his emotions all because while he heard that, louis at the same time is making some choking sounds from down his waistline, whereas he can still feel the younger twin sucking him off so good and wet and earnestly.

there are obscene skin to skin slapping noises that goes with that, friction from his foreskin and louis' flicks of his wrist that's still pumping his dick, and then the occasional popping sound that he makes whenever he pulls off. it's so mind blowing that harry can't help but release another string of helpless moans.

but then harry stares up at william once he recovers a tad, unblinking and blunt, and he deadpans in spite of himself, "what do you— _ah_ —want me to say? t-thank you?"

the older twin grins wickedly, and then he tsks. "got one smart mouth there, harry. watch out, yeah?" william leans down and bites at his bottom lip, quite harshly, making him wince at the pain that's only made him even harder than he already is—harry deems he may be have some type of keen for pleasurable pain. he doesn't know exactly, but it must be the 'pain kink' that kendall once told him about, when she admitted she's got it herself when her girlfriend, cara, tried to spank her for being 'bad' and she positively preened.

but, anyway...

william lets go of his lip, and then he whispers in addition to what he's saying, "talk back and you'll have your arse in great danger. although...what can i say, you're a tomlinson. possessing a smart mouth runs in the family."

harry licks the lip where william bit him, then he snarls, "then shut up and stop taunting me so much as if i'm not a tomlinson."

"but i want you as our tamed kitten by the time we're done with you, little haz bro, so no—no can do. but wait, are you getting taunted then?" william enquires, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity.

harry swallows, looks up at the ceiling and anywhere but at william's twinkling own. "yeah..." he admits, and his voice is a lot breathless than before, a higher one, because then he's spurting come all over louis' startled face in between his thighs. harry didn't see that one coming. no pun intended.

" _god_ , harry, 'could've used some kind of a warning!" louis laughs, delighted, sitting up and wiping his cheeks off harry's sticky white semen that's scattered all over him. harry couldn't blush harder and hotter at the mess he's made—all those slimy come he's shot across his brother's face. there's some along his throat and some on his beanie, even some white spots on his shirt.

william laughs. "uh-oh. you've just been cumshot," he states it rather teasingly using some announcer's voice, something that louis has apparently found so amusing that he laughs harder, throwing his head alongside it.

harry can't help curve in on himself to appear smaller than he already is, still naked at the bum and his cock squished between his thighs and stomach, something he doesn't care about much for now, since he just wants to hug his knees.

he feels louis scooting away after some time, while william is kneeling toward him and forcibly spreading out his thighs, taking his limp dick in his hand and leaning down, licking him up clean with just his tongue, before pulling up his briefs and pajamas for him, tucking him back in.

harry drops his head back against the mattress and heaves out a sigh of disdain. he's just had his first ever blow job. who would've thought he'll get it from one of his twin brothers?


	5. V - the rules (part dos)

**_V - the rules (part dos)_ **

william adjusts the beanie on his head as he fixes harry a serious look. they're back at it. "so, the third rule would be keeping everything a secret, harry. that's the most strict. if you tell the others, we'd have to beat them up for them to keep quiet too."

huh.

"that's... that's way too mean, don't you think?" nervous and feeling a little bit cold, harry lets his gaze flick up to louis, who raises both his hands up as if to say it's not his idea at all.

"hey now, i'm only player two, babe. don't look at me," he says, rather offhandedly.

"right." harry sighs.

william doesn't break his stare. "mean, rude, cruel, whatever you may call it. rules are rules, haz—we just want to get our point across, yeah? you break them, something breaks in a literal sense, that's it."

"fine. any more rules?" he snaps, glaring. he can't believe they're threatening to break some bones if harry ever tells. do they have no trust on him? fuck this.

william hums under his breath. "yes, in fact, there is more. if we make you wear something we want to see on you, you wear them without protests."

harry's head tilts in interest. "huh. like what?"

beside william, louis goes _oh, oh, me! me!_ as he waves his hand in excitement. then he bounds up. "panties!" comes his loud cheer, clapping his hands happily, suddenly bouncing up and down at the foot of the bed. harry blinks back at william at this, and then up to the grinning louis, mind blanking at the imagery of himself ever wearing those...soft, lacy thingies.

he blushes deeply as he mumbles, "seriously..."

william nods sagely, "yep, seriously. we will also plug you from time to time, so—"

"plug me?" harry splutters, eyes going wide, "hold it. w-what the heck is that?"

"uh, duh, harry," louis says as he rolls his eyes, albeit playfully, "it's called buttplug, honey. it's like we'll come inside you and then we'll push a buttplug in your arse so you can hold up our come inside you for as long as we want."

 _wait, what?_ "that's... that's a thing that people do?" harry squawks, already a human tomato.

louis shrugs, scratching idly at his forearm that's littered with tattoos. "well, yeah. and there's a lot more, actually, i'd say you do your research." he winks, and harry gulps just as he feels himself blush some more.

"anyway, another rule," william says, lazy and tired.

"yay, more rules!"

william releases chuckles at louis' weird enthusiasm, before he gazes back at harry again. "you can't say no to absolutely _anything_ sexual related we will tell or ask you to do, you hear? whether it'd be us doing it to you, or you doing it to us, vise versa. there's just no room for hesitation or second thoughts, little brother, otherwise you'll get spanked as punishment. saying no to me is one of my biggest pet peeves, just so you know."

actually, harry does know... but he doesn't say that, instead he keeps quiet.

when the moment passes and harry doesn't say anything to them, william raises an eyebrow and looks at him rather pointedly. "you understand?"

harry almost gasps, jumping at the roughness of william's drawl. "i—y-yes."

"good."

at the looks of it, that's the end of the line for the rules, so harry stretches over the bed to pop his joints, already wanting to relax and maybe sleep the night off.

but when harry thought it's over from there though, he's totally, unbelievably wrong—it renders him a lot shocked when william suddenly pins him down the bed again in one solid movement, and orders louis to hold his head for him.

louis, the ever so peter pan-like louis, complies happily and is even bounding to get to where they are, "gotcha!" he chirps, surging down and pressing a tender kiss on harry's forehead before holding his head steadily just like what william has told, and then william himself is releasing his cock from his pajamas and pumping at it slowly, to which louis wolf-whistles for and for harry to swallow the lump that's built in his throat.

"wasn't fair that only lou had the chance to give you head for tonight, was it?" william murmurs, gaze darker and lustful as he stares down at harry, coming closer while he strokes languidly on his dick.

before harry can even process what is happening, william's cock is suddenly a breath away from his face, slapping the hardness and the girth of it across harry's pink cheek, and willing him to open his mouth for the entirety of it.

louis on top of him bites at his lip, harry can see him as he lets his gaze dart up straight to the ceiling, butterflies fluttering wildly at the pit of his stomach. "face-fucking," he hears louis muse softly.

and that's—well, that's when it all dawns in on harry, really.

it all just happened in a blur. william fucks his throat while louis holds his head down, and harry's hands are left to clutch at the sheets of his bed, trying not to cry or gag or much worse, _to choke_.

louis and william let him go after william has shot his load down his throat, with louis commanding him politely, ironically so, to swallow everything down.

harry does, without protests nor complaints he does, and that's how they leave him alone in bed with his cock throbbing mad in his pajamas once again, twitching for the sly smirks his brothers are directing to him.

they're halfway out the door when william stops and says over his shoulder, making louis stop on his tracks as well. "oh, one more thing."

"another rule?" louis says in awe.

william shakes his head, smirking. "i was going to say... leave the knock knock jokes to louis, yeah, hazzie? 's more annoying than endearing anyway."

brows furrowing as harry tries to comprehend what william meant by that, harry's attention goes to louis quickly when the boy looks instantly utterly offended on behalf of him.

" _what?_ oh come on, william, we both know you love harry's knock knock jokes more than you love those stupid tarot cards collection of yours!" he exclaims in indignation, cheeks beet red while he rants.

"lou—"

"harry's knock knock jokes are like, somewhat dorky that they're so fucking cute! you spout some bullshit, william!"

"louis—"

louis raises a hand. "no, seriously, that's so mean of you, i would _die_ to hear more of little hazzie's joke, i—"

"oh, would you _relax_ , lou, i was kidding, hey. i love harry's silly knock knock jokes. fuck's sake." william sighs in exasperation. louis' just insufferable and everyone in this household knows it.

louis puts a hand on his heart as he exhales shakily. "oh, phew. i thought so. i was about to tackle you."

william eyes louis, considering. "yeah, yeah, i can see that. you're too in love with our baby brother."

there's a blush creeping on his cheeks in a second, and even down to his throat, harry sees. "err, you've gotta learn how to shut your mouth, will."

william only laughs in response to that, and then they are leaving harry's room with harry wrecked and still hard lying pliant on his bed, but spared of broken limbs and sore arse, at the least.

he sighs in disbelief.


	6. VI - the car ride home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, not really fond of proofreading, so if there are mistakes throughout this chapter, then that means im only human haha peace

**_VI - the car ride home_ **

harry's sat in his seat inside the classroom and he all but tries to focus with the exam, holding a pen in one hand, the test paper pinned down by his other one, but.

but alas, the images of him and his brothers just keep on coming into his mind like rattling bullets, squeezing through his brain and niggling at his senses—such a dangerous, dangerous territory.

he shakes his head, forces himself to get his head on the questionnaires before him and.

and well, thankfully he succeeds. it's a miracle that he passes the exam.

**

the bell rings later and it's the last class for today, english. harry gathers his notebooks and textbooks, shoves them in his rucksack and gets up from his chair.

he sees niall from the hallway with zayn and they greet him, waving enthusiastically. niall, specifically.

honestly, harry's glad that the bruises are healing fast from his neck, because he just knows his friends too well; they will start suspecting if he wears yet another turtleneck at school, like today, because that's just not his thing.

see, harry is more white tee and blue jeans at the premises, headscarves in his hair at times, or headbands to push back his curls to keep them from blocking his eyes, but not turtlenecks. it's just odd. and ridiculous. his twin brothers make him seem ridiculous.

"oi, harreh! class finished, eh?"

"hey, nialler, yeah. actually just got out five minutes ago."

"cool! wanna go to the pitch? kinda need some friendly help with my maths and history." he smiles sheepishly, grinning and flashing those marble-like teeth, braces decorating them; then zayn next to him only shoves his hands in the pockets of his dark washed ripped jeans, smiling coyly at him.

harry shrugs like it's no big deal, which, yeah, it really isn't to him. "alrighty then."

so, they get to the bleachers then, sit there all the three of them, and start copying each other's assignments—they're in sophomore, them. freshly young and fifteen, only that zayn is sixteen, one year ahead of them if just by months on age.

  


niall met harry through zayn, since they've been friends since freshmen, and niall had been that one boy who managed to steal zayn's little fragile heart, one that had been frozen trapped in his ribcage, not planning on falling for someone until niall horan, that cute white boy from section c.

it's actually quite cute, the lot of them, because they're the polar opposites of each other, considering niall loves to eat and watches reality tv shows too much, wearing snapbacks and white tank tops to partner with his board shorts, a proper white boy, while zayn doesn't even watch the telly and would always whine about how that would just destroy your brain cells, and smokes too much that sometimes he doesn't eat, caused by the nicotine he'd consumed mostly.

but there are times he's just willing to munch on something though, like nuts or fudge bars, and harry's got a good guess it's all niall's doings and natural contagiousness in him.

  


they're light and dark, day and night—niall being the light, zayn the dark, and then harry...he is the dim who third-wheeled all the time, all because he loves them to pieces, and thus he could not resist.

he can never say no to their invitation of lunches or quality bonding time, despite he knows it will only be filled of their cheesy romantic affection toward each other, as well as the occasional kisses and more of those public display of affection they do for the life of them. harry would just sigh in fondness each time, and agree to the universe that they are painstakingly made for each other. right lovebirds saps they are. sigh.

in the middle of their trading of assignments, suddenly there are two tall shadows who are towering over them, height pretty much identical, and harry only swallows subtly, because he knows those familiar shapes of bodies, really, even without looking up, especially those vans and adidas that are presented to them, bunch of brands only louis and william would wear like a mantra.

his alpha twin brothers. dang it. how did they even find him? could it really be possible for some people to be creepy and twisted _and_ be professional stalkers all at the same time?

"hi!" it's louis who beams, because who else? looking up, harry can only see the part where william is looking bored to his mind, seemingly not in the mood and just thinking about wanting to go home and perhaps sprawl over their sofa to watch some footie match like a couch potato. and then maybe it's louis who dragged him here to pester harry and be the right creeps they are. ugh.

harry refrains from releasing a huge sigh of disbelief. "uhm. hey," he drawls out instead.

right beside him, niall greets back, only he's much, much less cheerful, probably of reasons, "oh, hello...?"

looking at his friends right now, harry can only imagine what they're thinking in their curious minds in this instance. he knows just what those quizzical, confused looks that they wear with their faces _mean,_ because whoa, right? the tomlinson twins are suddenly approaching _harry_ in the school grounds, and even by the bleachers where harry, zayn and niall usually go for after hours catching up regarding school activities, when they really gave fuck-all about harry from before.

they are seniors, is because, and therefore they've got friends of their own, who are much, much older (but not wiser, no) and 'more interesting' than harry and his friends, who are younger and thus getting stereotyped to do less epic stuff like study all the time and just, like, hang back without the thought of ever getting high. maybe.

harry might roll his eyes, but honestly, william won't approve of that, so he just waits then for either of them to say anything to him, _something_. at long last, william does, and he ignores zayn and niall completely like they're ever there sat beside harry, "err... wanna tag along with us, haz? to go home, i mean. louis wants you to. i'm driving."

and, oh. is that really all? a car ride home? he wonders.

"oh. well. sure...uhm."

truthfully, harry can feel his blood draining from his face quite already despite the twins aren't even doing anything remotely suspicious...or, well, except for the fact that they're wearing these familiar looks of _want_ from across their faces—especially louis. and then of course, that controlling streak of aura that's already flashing across william's glistening blue eyes as he eyes harry the longer they stay here.

however.

without further ado, louis helps harry up to his feet while william gathers his stuff for him, not even caring if he's doing it carelessly, just shoving harry's textbook in his bag like it didn't cost a thing.

zayn and niall blink back to the whole commotion at that, unable to speak and stop whatever is happening—that harry is a hundred percent sure they think is normal and not at all suspicious, mind. because these are harry's older half brothers, aren't they? and they are meant to be brotherly towards one another, so a ride home should be nothing. just some siblings doing their youngest sibling a favor.

right. _if that._

harry's still not feeling good about this.

what are they planning to do now, really?

harry can only hope it's not something so cruel.

**

once they get to the car outside, william still carrying his things for him and louis hooking arms with him as they walk, the lad greeting some other senior students on their way there and being his usual jolly self, harry from where they are can already see how something has definitely changed about the car.

narrowing his gaze at it, he notes that from having clear windows, suddenly...it's all tinted _black_. the car itself black, with black tinted windows, and—what is going on? what are they trying to do to him now? he knows they're up to something.

louis opens the door to the backseat for him.

"uh, guys...? what happened to mum's car?" he asks, quite breathless as louis guides his head lower to climb inside the backseat. harry sees his stuff being thrown at the front by william.

  


"nothing just, dropped by the motor shop to give it some makeover. love it, baby bro?" louis winks, cheekily grinning that cheeky grin he naturally flashes people; to appear charming, to appear nice and friendly and silly.

well, harry is less than thrilled however, and he gulps instead of be charmed. "did she... did she ask you to do this?"

"no," louis and william both answer, and then william continues for them, "it was my idea. louis and i have got some...business agendas we'd like to try on you."

instantly, his cheeks color deeply. "m-me? and what would that be?" he asks, flustered at best, almost whispering horridly, sat alone in the backseat now with louis taking shotgun and william sitting behind the wheel.

william hums. "just...stuff."

"stuff you'd never thought will be done to you, probably," louis says, all casual and even.

"or perhaps if you ever get yourself a boyfriend in the future, they'd do it to you too," adds william with a shrug.

louis rolls his eyes. "oh, hush it. he'll always have us."

right at this point, his twin brothers have begun being their nosy selves again, like always when they're interacting, talking about harry as if he's not in the same area as them. harry pipes in, ears tingling at the mere idea of ever having a boyfriend. "what...? i—i don't even know if i'm—if i'm gay," he splutters out, cheeks blooming blots of pink.

the younger twin whips his head around to look at him in puzzlement. "oh?" he muses.

and then the older twin mumbles, nonchalant yet thoughtful. always the thoughtful one at times that's peculiarly necessary. "well, you'll know in time, i guess. do you fancy anyone at the moment?" at his quizzing, harry doesn't miss he part where he shifts his gaze to direct it at louis on the passenger seat. but harry brushes it off—his brother can't be having some feelings for him, it's not just possible. all they seek is sex from him, right?

anyway, harry thinks about what to say. does he fancy anyone at the moment? no. he doesn't, really. so he says in his slow drawl, "no... not that i know of."

louis is quick to respond to him, smiling at his hands, "then good. because we don't want you to anyway. not now, at least, we're only getting started."

harry quiets down after awhile, hands on his lap, and william starts the car, driving them away and out of the school's parking lot.

  


just as they reach the first toll gate, meanwhile, louis begins to rummage through the glove compartment, and retrieves a pierce the veil album from inside. he snatches the cd from the paper cover, and then inserts it on the rom, starting to play something so loud and with lots and lots of growling and screaming.

_do you know i count your heartbeats before you sleep (you sleep)? i bite my fingernails to bone (to bone), and then i crawl back under the stairwell to a place i call my home_

instinctively, harry slightly winces at the intangible lyrics, and he has no time to process what's happening any longer, once louis has shouted over the blaring music, saying something along the lines of, "move, i'm sitting next to you," to him, and then climbing at the backseat with no grace in his limbs, slapping harry's thigh lightly for him to scoot away so he can fit himself enough.

as usual, harry's a scrambling little child who quickly complies, mouth hanging open as he watches louis' every movement, heartbeats racing quickly, especially when william is gazing at them from the rear view mirror creating no sound from time to time, almost bordering on obsessively, as if he's waiting for _something_ to happen before his unsuspecting eyes.

_i really hope you enjoy the show, because for me, it's just a bad day. you need people like me to feel_

and then, until it happens. louis wiggles his eyebrows at him at first, teasing and suggestive more than anything, motioning with his hands for him to take off his shirt, to which harry has no other options for but to obey and not break one single rule they have made for him.

_maybe we're just having too much fun, maybe you can't handle yourself, staring at me with your lips and tongue_

he pulls his top off over his head, neglecting the rushing feeling of being exposed all the damn sudden, and louis snatches that shirt from him in a hasty retaliation, throwing it on the passenger seat and then getting something from his gym bag at the foot of their seats, and—wait, hold on a minute. they brought a frigging pillow with them? what the... a pillow for _what_ exactly?

_you'll never know, i don't know where i'm going to sleep tonight_

going back to his kneeling position, louis ignores the occasional bumps of the car as he hands the pillow over to harry, something that harry takes warily. "what's this for?" he asks loudly through the growling and the screeching of the punk band that's playing in the background, side-eying even william from the front of the vehicle.

looking back to the younger twin, louis tells him to turn around and lie on his front with the pillow to support his weight. harry blinks at him, stunned and completely dumbfounded, because what...in the world is he trying to make harry do, seriously?

if he's trying to fuck harry in this car, during this bumpy car ride thanks to william's awful skills at driving at a minimum pace, always in a hurry, always so grumpy and aggressive, then it just won't work, honestly. it's just idiotic and far fetched, and—

"harry. the fucking rules. you're not allowed to say no, remember?" william suddenly snaps from the driver seat when he saw, conceivably, that harry was being hesitant. harry bites at his lip, looking back at louis with a shying gaze, sweats gathering at his forehead despite he's topless and the car isn't warm at all. the airconditioner is working just fine, their dad at least made sure of that.

_she said, "hotels are cheap, and there's one down the street." but, don't you threaten me with a good time, murder the moment, my god, i'm the serpent; i'm sorry, i can't see that you truly love me_

just then, quick as ever with his movements, louis crawls toward him, and then in a heartbeat his feet are being pulled free as louis takes his shoes off but leaving his socks on, then louis also unbuttons his jeans next, zipping open his fly and—and then he peers up through his thick delicate eyelashes framing his dancing bright blue eyes, smirking at harry while the loud, punk music serves as their background noise, louis' lower lip decorated with a lip piercing now than when it didn't yesterday.

and _holy shit_ , harry doesn't know if he should be attracted to him or not. they're half related, aren't they? but somehow... somehow his stomach is getting filled with obnoxious exploding fireworks just with louis handing him all these scrutinizing attention on a silver platter—and his cheeks are burning hot just by being stared at like this. it's just... he finds louis so hot. finds louis _and_ william so hot, and handsome, and intimidating, and—fuck, he's so fucked.

when louis surges forward to capture his lips, earnest and furious for it, harry all but makes a grabby hands at louis' neck, so, so willing to taste those thin lips again, and wraps them around his smaller frame, stopping at his back and gripping at his punk band shirt.

william from the driver seat laughs, shouts triumphantly through the heavy sounds of metal and bass drums, "yes, harry! that's more fucking like it!" and that kind of makes harry's heart lodge in his throat, because god—his older brothers are yet again feasting on his youth, on his innocence and are taking advantage of his lack of experience when it comes to sex.

then again, harry doesn't stop making out with louis anyway, doesn't falter even as william is headbanging to the music while watching them from the rear view mirror from time to time, looking so smug and lustful (proud) and high with watching harry getting sexual with his twin brother. _willingly so._

harry whimpers, for the life of him he whimpers, and he kneels to get on louis' lap, tilting his head sideways to slot their lips to perfection, feeling the cool metallic lip piercing of the younger twin pressing firmly against his own lips as their tongues slide against each other, their snogging quite eager and hardcore and just—more hardcore than the punk music that is still making the car buzz as well as their heaving chests.

"fucking sweet mouth, haz. you're so..." and it ends with a groan.

after a while, after a few more of louis fucking his mouth with his expert sharp tongue, eventually they break away and louis is all up in his space, breathing down his skin, and is kissing him on his jaw and then nipping down to his neck and collarbones, until he's lying harry down on the pillow behind him, working on pulling his pants down completely.

and fuck—fuck. is harry really going to lose his virginity here? in the backseat of their mum's car? jesus fucking christ, what a fucking tragedy, that. what's even worse it's with one of his half brothers and while the other eldest brother is even _watching_ with a sly smirk on his bad, bad mouth.

although... he guesses he really doesn't have a choice, doesn't have the manpower nor willpower to push his brother off him (partly because he's enjoying it himself, as much as he is aware of those freaking rules they've set on a stone for him, that if he dared break, will cost him a literal something good as broken.) (harry can't really let that happen, sorry, but).

besides, can he jump off a moving car just to save his virginty for whoever this faceless person he'll be someday marrying when he grows up? uhm. no. not really. so when louis has fully removed his jeans for him and has chucked it somewhere in the backseat floor, harry just lets himself be manhandled completely, lying limp and unmoving, just looking down in between his thighs where louis is mouthing on his cock. his already leaking precum cock, mind.

harry swallows his saliva at the mouthwatering look on louis' face, eyes fluttering shut at the intimate moment, cheeks hollowing the more he nibbles on harry's clothed dick with those sinful pink lips, creating a wet spot just right there on his black briefs. harry can't help release throaty moans after throaty moans, hands clenching and unclenching helplessly at whatever leather seat he manages to reach with his unsettling hands.

he breathes out, "lou..." and it came off lustful sounding, as though he's begging... and, maybe he is, he doesn't know, hasn't a freaking clue. all he knows is he's so fucking horny that his libido might just implode.

thankfully, william seems to notice his dilemma. so he admonishes over the stupid screamo song, "oi, louis! don't make our baby beg now, just fucking eat him out, for goodness sake! we're almost home! we've no time for teasing!"

and—oh. hold it right there, satan.

"whoa, e-eat my what now?" harry hisses nervously, pushing himself up leaning with his elbows to shoot william a questioning look, puzzling at whatever must be the meaning of that.

but then, the younger twin rolls his eyes. "yeah, yeah, i'm goin' in," he says, rather dismissively, and then, oh, he's pulling down harry's briefs and freeing his cock now, letting it slap against his lower abdomen with him going down in one swift movement to kiss along the inseams of harry's milky thighs, making him shudder from his waist down straight to his toes.

okay, no time for interrogation then. he breathes in deeply, releases the air from his lungs and—

his breath hitches from his throat once he feels louis' tongue prod and poke at his arse hole, and— _holy shit._

holy shit, fuck.

by eating him out, did william mean...?

oh good lord, this is one of those that harry's watched from way back, isn't it? _isn't it?_

it was something he didn't quite understand, at the time, in regards to what kind of pleasure do they even get out of it, like, whatever benefit their moving tongues and taste buds ever earn. because seriously? eating out someone else's arse? isn't that, like, equivalent to tasting their shit or—or whatever? fucking eww!

realizing that he is gonna be eaten out himself, harry blushes madly and he feels his blood rush up to fill his brain entirely. he suddenly feels lightheaded and dizzy. and shit, this is really happening. louis is gonna put his tongue on the hole of his bum, and he is gonna lick it like it tasted something sweet like maybe cinnamon and honey.

harry swallows because... what the fuck.

oh god.

as much as he thinks it's downright gross, still, when louis' began swirling his tongue across his pinkish puckered rim, while grabbing hold of his thighs for them to stay widely spread and open and up in the air, legs bent and perched over louis' broad shoulders, harry can't help but cross his eyes at how _good_ and _brilliant_ it after all feels, and fuck. this is his first time to be eaten out, jesus christ. and once again, by some unexplainable fate shit, it's louis who's given the experience to him. did the lord really set up his life to turn out this way?

"it's called rimming, harry," william begins to explain, and harry all but grunts his acknowledgment, cheek pressed against the leather seat, "rimming is louis eating your arse, savoring you like a goddamn sweet as fuck ice cream. rimjob is like being in heaven, technically."

his mouth opens, albeit barely. "oh... _ahh_..." harry shakily breathes out, flushed from his chest up to his numbing cheeks. louis eats him out for more than a good ten minutes, his toes curling in pleasure and his eyeballs rolling at the back of his head at the sensation, before louis is redeeming his face from in between his arse cheeks—the loss of contact making harry whimper softly in desperate attempt of having louis' tongue back to his wet and hot hole—and ordering him to turn around.

harry dares to open his eyes though, and he's flustered at how swollen and reddish louis' lips have gone— _the sight_ in front of him making him leak relentlessly—and how messy his hair has become, his chin dripping with spit as well as his snout. by then harry gets hit with the realization that somehow, he did that—he made louis look a right mess, a sexy disheveled punk boy—despite all he ever does is receive and be used and be outright spent.

he's nothing but a sex slave to them. just the perfect submissive to their dominant persons deep inside. their demons.

  


those filthy, sexual demons.

harry has to count from one to five before he can recover once again, the loud music still covering the entirety of the cramped area of the black tinted car—tinted darkly so no one from the outside will see just how harry is being tongue-fucked by his very own brother, while the eldest one is driving them and just being cool about it.

harry all but sniffles at the abominable truth, that dehydrating thought, and turns his body over, louis grabbing at his bum like it's some mindless toy and hoisting it up to the air, making harry arch his back at the gesture and to bury his face on the leather seat, the pillow serving as leverage beneath his stomach.

harry gasps when his untouched dick squishes against the soft pillow itself, creating some barely-there friction that has had him over the fucking edge, nerve endings pulsing and causing him to harden, libido flooding his system. and it only worsens once louis' started squeezing and kneading harshly on each his reddish arse cheeks, spreading him out so eagerly, slapping them twice, _hard_ , wanting his hole to almost open on its own for him as he stretches them apart.

and then louis' lips are back on his thumping hole after just a second, wanton coursing through his veins resulting to him pushing his arse back to louis' face, the upper spot of his hole bumping against louis' nose in the process, eliciting a startled laugh from the younger twin himself. "getting pushy, are we?" louis lowly says, fingers on his bum digging intently and almost breaking out tears in his eyes.

harry mushes his face against the leather seat of the car, positively mewling, helplessly whimpering as he is feeling his orgasm at the peak of his abdomen already pooling, and that's... that's when louis finally, finally flicks his tongue back to his rosy hole, poking and jabbing, fucking him with that expert wet tongue that darts pointedly, the kind of effect that has harry arching his back again and pushing his arse back to meet louis' slick tongue halfway, releasing his first cry of the moment as he rubs his hard shaft against the pillow.

he just humps it and humps it and humps it, the poor mellow cushion, hands clutching on the hard leather seat, madly, desperate for friction to go to his untouched cock, while louis eats him out with slurping sounds of thirst and hunger altogether.

harry's cheeks fill with tear stains afterwards, and from that point on—" _ah, fuck, yes!_ " comes his broken high squeal finally, as he comes all over the pillow and his belly, louis still not stopping from rimming him, as if he never tires out unlike harry who's just all out spent.

harry sighs and his body involuntarily limps, together with his legs that all out jellied and gave out, his bum dropping when he has no power to arch his back anymore. louis' claws leave his arse cheeks, and it's about time that he rolls harry back around again to face him, then their eyes are meeting in a hazy stare. "felt good, baby hazzie?" louis coos softly, no hint of mischief in his tone.

harry bites his lip, nods drowsily. "y-yeah..." he whispers. and the thing is, despite the rule of acting like he's loving every second of what they are doing to him, harry must admit that...he really did love it, even without that stupid rule. so far, rimming is his favorite. although louis is good with giving head as well, harry just can't deny that being 'eaten out' is much better than being 'sucked off'. and it's even amazing how louis didn't even have to touch his dick for it and he was coming and spurting semen on his own accord.

fantastic orgasm of his life.

**

once they get back at the safety of their home, harry is already dressed back to normal (although the messy nest that is his curls fully contradicts that), and william and louis drop him at his bedroom door like they all just came home from a three-way date, and watch wordlessly as he flops down on his bed.

william smiles at him, wolfish and handsome, the one who made him borrow his grey jacket. "there's gonna be more tonight, haz," he says huskily, "so prepare yourself. specifically for me."

after that said, the twins are filing out of his door, and harry blinks dazedly at louis who is covering his mouth unceremoniously as he yawns.

looks like it wasn't only him who came just now then—he can see the wet spot on louis' black skinny jeans too. he flicks his gaze back up to louis' smirking face, and the punk boy only winks at him, murmurs softly, "later, love. your bum tasted like cherries, by the way. i'm a lucky boy, me."

in a blink, he's gone. harry can't keep his blush astray.

  


 


	7. VII - the present (part uno)

_**VII - the present (part uno)** _

true to his words, william went back for harry that night.

he sneaked into his room when all the lights were finally out and their father was already sleeping soundly in his and their mother's bedroom, that one that's located at the fathest part of the hall, where it's all and separated from the twins' bedroom and harry's single one.

and thus it had been perfect for the eldest brother to make harry hiss and writh soundly on his bed that chilly night, made him mewl and whimper all he wanted without being a disturbance, because william knew their father wouldn't have heard a thing at all.

he rimmed harry just like louis did in the backseat of their mother's car, because of course he wouldn't just let the younger twin get something out of harry without him getting the same thing, the impossible competitive arsehole he is by heart.

in the quiet and sacred room of harry, william had made him strip naked all the way, revealing his flushed cock and pert bum and puckered nipples, had ordered him around the way only him knew how, had made him spread his thighs and legs out for him, so he can fit himself in between them pale soft limbs—that was already filled with beard burns caused by louis' very faint scruff from earlier that day—those that made harry look ten times edible, said william with a groggy lust filled voice.

and so he'd surged in, ate harry out for half an hour long, until harry was a sobbing mess against the sheets, thighs shaking and slender youthful body squirming, his moans and groans muffled, still, by the socks that william had made him bite on as he licked and tongue-fucked him up good.

it was such a relief that harry was clean that entire day, william said, because he would've been so embarrassed with himself.

after william was done with him, harry fell asleep with tears drying on his rosy hot cheeks—and william didn't even bother wiping them away, instead just leaving him stark naked sprawled on his front across his own bed.

the night went on and harry woke up with dried come across his belly as well as the covers where his dick had been untouched and squished against.

**

it's a sunday and therefore there's no school for them today. usually, the twins would be out of the house, perhaps hanging out with liam payne and stan lucas of the footie team, doing drugs or whatnot.

hmm, harry thinks, maybe on that he should tell on them to their parents at least... he doesn't know what it is they achieve by snorting cocaine and smoking blunt anyway, like? but it seems like they'd risk their lives for those, just to get whiffs of them, the part where they would even drive all day and night just to find some sort of source to get their hands on such. harry shakes his head at it.

anyhow—he's at the jenners today, kendall has invited him along to swim in their pool at their backyard, so obviously he's up for it. and besides, it's been a week since they last hung out, so might as well.

  


cara is here, kendall's girl for two years and eight months now, as well as kylie who's currently painting her nails ("hey, harry get in here so i can paint yours as well!" "later, love!") while he swims with the other two girls, third-wheeling yet again. urgh.

and see, this is why he doesn't know why louis and william think that the jenners sisters fancy harry, because, seriously?? he can only sigh—they don't, is the thing, not really. they treat him like he's some kind of...a barbie doll or something, if he's observant enough. it's as though... little did his brothers know just how much time they would spend just to dress harry up as a freaking high school girl, or like a sexy bunny nurse, even sometimes a honey lolita anime, putting various pinks and greens and yellows accessories in his curly locks (that he knows kylie is also so, so fond about—"aside from your lips and dimples, i also adore your fuckin' hair, little boy. why is it that you british people are so damn irresistible? fuckin' seriously. do you have a boyfriend, harry?"—and, well, that's another thing, isn't it? kylie thinks he's queer, not straight, which, that's something that's boggling his mind as well, because... how do they even know these things about him? like, harry himself doesn't know what he is. yet, at least. whether he likes boys or girls or... or his own two brothers).

but, erm, anyway.

harry shouldn't really be thinking about those two for now, he should be having fun instead. he's out of their claws for the meantime, isn't he? so thus he should act like he is. that he's free.

right.

swimming towards kendall and cara, who are splashing about chlorinated water as they giggle (cara laughing like a drugged hyena though, the naturally cheeky and spontaneous girl that she is) (uh, she actually reminds harry of louis, if he's honest) (and ugh, he shouldn't be thinking about them, again, jesus christ), harry smiles brightly just as kendall has turned to direct her attention toward him, waving him over to join their little antics of two.

dimpling, harry gladly does, and now there are two of them against cara just by default. they make the girl raise up her hands in surrender after a couple more splashes, those that hit her face mostly.

"you guys are relentless, jesus!" she crows, laughing hysterically.

kendall sticks her tongue out as does harry. "fuckin' dream team, we are, honey," her own girlfriend declares. harry sighs happily for the sake of retaliating, and drops his hands underwater.

looking up to see what kylie now is doing, meanwhile, harry blinks in confusion when he doesn't see her lounging by the pool chair—that must mean she went inside the house, maybe has got to go get something back in her room. typical kylie and her forgetful little head. harry turns back to the two laughing girls again, then.

minutely so, while cara dips underwater and attempts to carry kendall by her shoulders where the girl should sit and hold onto cara's head for balance, kylie comes into the picture and she's calling over a drake's song that's playing in the background.

"harry! your brothers are here!" comes her shrilly voice. and harry, the poor sod he is, almost cracks his neck broken for how fast he's whipped around, alarmed to his wits to the knowledge that his brothers have come here, of all places, to get him. and, like, seriously. they never come here before. they dislike kendall and kylie. so why now? is it because it's way too important what they need with harry that even the thought of going here, having to face and talk to kylie herself, just to fetch him is something they'd put into consideration? impossible.

"oh?" harry breathes out nonetheless, eyebrows knotting anxiously until louis and william in their usual shirts and trackies, hands in their pockets, eventually appear from the sliding doors of the house, the passage to get to where the pool is.

  


_'hi, cutie'_ , mouths louis at him in an instant. and then there is the cool and boyish smile of william lingering on his thin lips as he gazes at harry by the waters.

these boys must've lost their minds for coming here, because again, they dislike the jenners siblings with a passion.

but like, a lot of things in the course of a week have taken miles and miles of turns though, haven't they?

like this for example—the instance where harry's jaw drops when he sees william sling an arm around kylie and tips his chin up in greetings to everyone as a whole.

"hey. just needed to get our little haz bro," he says airily, flashing that tiny grin that harry knows so very well. which, fuck, they're so up to no good again.

louis next to william is smiling mischievously, waving happily at everyone. "hello!" he beams.

kendall and cara behind harry say their hello's back, and then william is suddenly chatting up kylie like they've been friends for forever, and louis is coming up toward the pool where harry is still hanging idly, breathless and confused and—really, what the fuck is happening? what kind of show are they trying to pull here? they didn't have to pretend to like harry's female friends just to fetch him, did they have the need now?

_god, these control freaks!_

  


huffing in annoyance to himself, harry swims through the waters and gets to where the stairs are; he eases himself off the pool, hair damp and body dripping wet, his crusifix necklace also soaked and clinging to his chest, his yellow short shorts sticking to his upper thighs and bum.

he cranes his neck and dares louis a look, whose—whose tongue is almost poking out as he stares at harry intensely. that—shit. they are not doing this here. absolutely, definitely not.

ignoring louis' blatant drooling, harry proceeds to gather his stuff and dry clothes from one of the pool chairs and dries himself up with a towel. louis is standing behind him in an instant and he can feel him practically heaving (like a thristy wild animal, bloody hell).

"what do you want, lou..." he mumbles, not daring to look behind him again, fearing that otherwise he'll just be met by those malicious cold blue eyes. ugh.

"uhm...just wanted to play with you this fine day, is all, haz, since mum and dad are leaving for their date."

at this, harry cocks a brow. "play with me," he huffs, "like how?" he whips around, and he's already got his things in his arms, body not dripping with droplets of chlorinated water anymore, only to see that coy smirk slowly forming across louis' pale face, lip ring on the corner of his mouth a great distraction while he speaks.

"hmm... let's just say, we bought you something. like a present. and we'd like you to try it on for us and maybe we could get behind...err, tying you up?"

and oh... oh, fucking hell no, harry can't... it can't be. he can't grow a boner in here right now, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if any of his female friends would see that.

becoming alert in seconds flat, cheeks flaming hot and knees weakening just like that (curse you, louis tomlinson), harry scrambles for his slippers and quickly slips them on, then he's pushing past against louis, who's got that shit-eating grin plastered on his face, to get to where kendall and cara are still swimming.

it seems like kylie is still talking to william, their hands animatedly gesturing while they talk about god knows what, so harry brushes them off for now and tells kendall and cara he's leaving with the twins.

"maybe i'll be back later tonight," he murmurs to them, ashamed that he's got to leave the party so soon, blushing at the mere idea of himself being so eager to be whisked away by his older brothers, just so he could be their boy toy once again, rather willingly as he's just sick as them, which is moments from now.

it makes his dick hard just imagining what could they be doing to him today, makes his libido gather and pool at his lower abdomen, ready to burst, ready to explode, and, really, harry's just—he's just so curious now, as to what they've bought for him. for him to wear they say. and then there's the thought of—what's it called again? bondage?

fuck. he needs to go—he needs to—needs to get out of here. fast. quick. shit.

shit.

going towards kylie and william next, harry leans in and pecks kylie on her cheek, interrupting her mid-sentence with whatever she's talking about with harry's brother. "hey, you boys leaving now? what's the hurry?" she asks, lost herself.

harry just shrugs, sniffing as he wears his rolling stones tee over his head, ruffling his damp curls right after. "trust me, k, i'm just as clueless as you," he mumbles with a roll of his eyes. they all know here how it's so not him to just leave because of twin pesticides, so he has the nerve to look annoyed.

he's not truly annoyed though...

just as he's looking at kylie, who's biting the flesh of her nail, that's the time that louis puts an arm around his shoulders startling him a tad, sighing quite dramatically before muttering, "just need to sort out some stuff at home, kylie. dearest harold here kind of... owe us something, so."

  


"oh, okay then, yeah, sure, don't let us keep you." she grins, nodding with much enthusiasm and earnestness that harry can't help bite his lip to keep himself from fonding too much. see, kylie is just so lovely right now, to harry's eyes considering what he knows and what she doesn't, wholly oblivious to their wild, sinful shenanigans that he pities her kindness towards them.

harry sighs, and then william is waving his goodbye to the rest, louis ushering him to go inside the house and out the front door—the happenings are so fast that harry almost had a whiplash, unsurprisingly so.

and then; it's when they're out of plain sight that harry feels louis' hand sliding down from his shoulder to the small of his back, before stopping to the curve of his arse. he inhales sharply at the contact, "louis..." he can't help whisper out, feeling his pulses pumping, his tummy fluttering with wild, wriggling butterflies, heartbeats rabbitting.

louis only drops a kiss to his neck in response, and that's enough to make him hold on and cling to louis like a lost child, hands gripping firmly at the sides of louis' black nirvana shirt, with william coming up to them and grabbing onto harry's left arse cheek this time, squeezing just once, all possessive and territorial, and then removing it right after anyhow to walk ahead of them and stalk toward their own front door.

  


the jenners live right across them as it is, that big ass house standing amongst the tinier ones, with three sleek red , grey and blue cars, two of those being kylie's and kendall's owns—the wealthiest within their town, and harry's gal pals with them. sweet.

putting all attention back to his brother, harry and louis follow william inside their house, and it's evident that their parents have already left, probably minutes ago, for how quiet and eerie the place seems to be, no traces of individuals lurking from the inside of it.

harry gasps softly once he hears the door slams shut behind them, and then william is leading them all up the stairs, and then—they are passing by harry's room to...get inside the twins' bedrooom instead.

harry gulps.

see...it's not all the time that he would walk pass his bedroom whenever he reaches the top of the stairs, being his is the first door along the hallway of their second floor, the next door being the twins' and then the last their parents', a place where harry seldom goes. he's short of things to do with them anyway, so he doesn't drop by that much.

but now though...now it feels surreal having to pass his own bedroom door just to get inside his older brothers' own, this place that's too edgy and manly looking with dark interiors and sharp corners for furniture, much too masculine compared to his that is filled with the color mint and pure whites, with round edges for his furniture, his single bed the color of the sunset with orange and blue hues, the twins' being a jet black with immaculate white pillows.

so different, so opposite of one another. they're not the same—incompatible.

harry licks his lips, feeling suddenly thoroughly exposed standing half-dried now inside his older brothers' room, with said older brothers just standing wordlessly next to him.

silence washes over the entire surroundings, the kind of quiet where a pin drop would be heard, and that in itself gets harry already so worked up, his fingers turning cold. just then, william cuts through the taciturnity with his voice so low that it causes the angel hairs all over harry's body to stand on their ends, his stomach to churn and for his heart to lodge in his throat.

"so," is the only thing he says, and that's already enough to fluster harry, apparently.

louis on the other hand twirls around and faces him. "yeah, so! wanna see our present for you, baby bro?" he chirps, upbeat and smiling widely, crinkles by his eyes making their appearance just like they always do. harry purses his lips at that, not saying anything but just waiting in anticipation. he knows they'd show him either way, so, really, talk is cheap.

right beside him, william sighs dreamily, and then he's telling louis to whip the thing out for harry to finally see.

at that, harry braces himself for the unknown, and then—his cheeks color almost instantly once louis' pulled out a victoria's secret paper bag from under the bed, all but with a silky velvet purple bow glued neatly on top of it. _and, gosh, is this what harry thinks it is...?_ he swallows involuntarily.

skipping and bounding excitedly, louis places the bag over the bed, flops down next to it, and beckons for harry to have a look at it himself too. curtly nodding, harry walks toward the bed and climbs just by the edge of it, sitting down with his knees.

he reaches over and pries the opening of the pretty and expensive looking paper bag, peering inside it only to see that—oh. oh god. they really did it, didn't they? they're not joking then.

"you were...you were actually serious about making me wear these after all?" he asks breathily, dumbly, lifting up the pastel peach colored lace panties with his slender fingers, looking straight to it with wide as saucers eyes.

when william huffs and says yes, an insistent, ridiculed confirmation, harry all but sags to himself and drops half of his body on the bed, hands still clutching on the soft and fragrant panties that's bought and specially picked out for him from his brothers, can't quite believe that he'll be in this female clothing just moments from now.

and that's...pretty terrifying, innit. harry's never worn panties in his entire life nor he ever dreamed of it. it's all just, so, so mind-blowing.

why is life so plot-twisty?


	8. VIII - the present (part dos)

**_VIII - the present (part dos)_ **

_continuation —_

moving forward; not wasting their time idling, especially louis, harry then feels the mattress dipping with two more boys weighing it down, and then there are suddenly two pair of hands trailing up his yet to fully dry body. he still smells of chlorine, harry, but that doesn't seem to matter with his older brothers though, because then louis is latching his mouth on his throat and is nipping hungrily right away, with no hint of hesitation, no hint of shame either.

harry breathes out shakily, feeling his other brother hook his fingers at the waistband of his yellow short shorts, pulling it down for him. "god, you're such a precious little boy, aren't you, haz? yellow swimming trunks, seriously. only you, love, only you." william grunts, and then he's dropping the damp shorts to the floor, grabbing hold of harry's thighs and situating them in a much tolerable angle, perhaps in able for him to undress him further, before louis is taking the panties off harry's grasp so he can pass it over to william behind him.

"here you go, man," he mutters, eyes darker now and much prominently dilated, a sign that he really, really _wants_. harry just...knows them too well now not to catch on with that, apparently.

just then, louis cups harry's cheek and thumbs at the lower part of his left eye, their gazes locked intimately, and then louis is mumbling to him, "sit up, haz. be a good boy and wear the panties in front of us."

wordless and small, harry does as he's told and pushes up to his feet to stand, ignoring the buzz in his head and the blush creeping up his chest and cheeks.

william and louis stand back as well, and they just watch him quietly while he offers his hand for the pastel piece of underwear.

harry strips out of his own briefs after some time, his cock that's still partially limp taking its precious time to breathe, but that only lasts for three short seconds though, before he's slowly but surely getting both his feet and legs one by one in the open slots of the soft tiny fresh fabric, the brand new and white garter rubbing against his pale white legs and up to his thighs, his shaking fingers making the motion and his movements even slower than he intends to, eliciting some soft gasps of breath to slip from both william and louis' lips, their eyes animatedly fixated on what harry is doing before them (which is wearing the panties and adjusting the tiny piece of peach lace so his pinkish and sensitive dick would fit in them), looking more in awe and starstruck than any. harry swears he even sights drool on louis' gaping mouth. sigh.

how is this appealing to them? _how?_ harry's dick is like, shoved beneath the peach see-through fabric, bloody hell. and that should be labeled as attractive? his older brothers are such weird, weird type of people, aren't they... wow.

as he finishes wearing it, blushing madly and downright bashful to his bones, harry clears his throat as his brothers have seemingly lost it back there a little (jaws hanging down and their eyes unblinking)—and that perhaps have startled them, the sound of his voice, because then louis is coughing to his balled fist whereas william is also clearing his own throat as he rubs his palms together. "right. that was..." he trails off.

harry blinks at them, head bent down all coy and shy, cheeks flushed and toes pointing towards each other. he licks his lips, and louis does the same as he looks at him. "it's uhm, perfect, hazza. you look absolutely stunning in those." another flustered smile.

well, what does harry say to that? he's out of words. so instead of answering louis, he just sucks in a deep breath and waits for their next instructions.

finally, william walks towards him, mutely and emotionless (save for the still present rosiness of his cheeks after watching harry wear the panties), and then he's holding the hems of harry's rolling stones tee, pulling it up and off his torso, his hands raised up towards the ceiling.

william drops it at the same time harry drops his own hands once the shirt has left him bare. so now it's just the panties, his few bracelets and his crucifix necklace that's worn on him. harry's heart rate fastens. "what do you want me to do next...?" he whispers in question to william, who only offers that he lies down on the bed.

harry obeys, quiet and a bit calculating with his own fragile movements, letting his bum hit the sheet of the mattress and for william to lay his head down gently over it. "hey, lou, give me the scarf," william says, and in a minute, louis is back with a white silky scarf, long and quite huge.

  


harry blinks at it, and until he no longer can, because then william is tying it around his head, covering his eyes in the process—blindfolding him, basically.

"w-what's this for?" he asks shakily, voice quivering and his chest heaving madly, anxiety increasing as the time passes by.

just then there's the touch of soft lips lingering in his right ear, and then the feeling of having someone hovering on top of him coating his entire being. william is huskily rasping in his ear, "it's to keep things quite...thrilling, little brother. for the potential sex to feel more...outstanding."

"o-oh..."

he hums. "yep."

there are shuffling of some feet, harry can sense them despite he can't see a thing, not even the glimpse of the brightness of the room since his eyes are shut tight from beneath the layer of the silky fabric. as it is he only gets to breathe and wait patiently, be still and lie pliant over the bed, exposed and naked save for the little piece of lace panties that barely covers his dick.

and so it takes them a few more moments before they're returning to harry's side then, and that is why harry is in the middle of opening his mouth to ask for them anyway, when suddenly his hands are being held and then—they are tying him up. jesus... a blindfold around his head and a rope around his wrists. what are they on about? it's not like harry will escape from them anyway, because he won't. he's too...weak compare to the two of them.

louis is way brash and gets into brawl fights with boys bigger and taller than him, wherein william is too athletic and the kind to sprint instead of run like any normal person, and just—harry is just too breakable in comparison to them, basically.

sometimes before, the realization of being the weakest of them all despite he's taller by some inches than the two of them makes harry frown and feel sad for himself. but...now though.

now harry is not even feeling an ounce of morbidity at the thought of being singlehandedly taken cared of by just those biceps and abs his older brothers possess behind those dark themed clothes. it's just so overwhelming now, is the thing, that harry's getting turned on at the fact that he's softer than their sharp, hard edges—that they can carry him without breaking a single sweat, probably, because of how lanky and weightless he is, how he is way too submissive for his own good—when, frankly, it shouldn't be that way.

harry should be feeling envy instead of attraction, shouldn't he? be jealous that they're both physically stronger than him. but alas... his older brothers' strength in comparison to his average one is only making his cock wet at the slit, making him virtually drool as well. his toes to curl and for his mind to chant _fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,_ such begging that he wants to spout on them.

hmm. well. such a shame, that.

**

  


after a while, or, rather after he's been tied up completely, one of them securing the rope and tightening the ends, having harry's breath hitch against his throat, harry from that point on hears shutters of iphone cameras going off, blindly so, and then there's that rambunctious laughter of one tomlinson after another tomlinson, before _finally,_ there are wet tongues licking up his naked body, hums of pleasures and delight, slurps sounding from his navel up to his perky nipples making him squirm and moan, hungrily flicking at them and making them hard and more sensitive than they already are; then harry's cock in his vs panties starts leaking of precum at how good he's feeling all exposed and bare like this, tied up into submission and even more so, blindfolded to oblivion of what's going to happen to him next.

well, the feeling is...he can't quite explain it, really, but. he's thinking that it's like he's been kidnapped and that he's bound to get raped any moment, with him having no choice but to just roll with it, given he's no match for his kidnappers and, shit, holy fuck—why is it that he seems preening at that fucked up scenario in his head?

like he wants exactly _that_ to play out right now? is this really what his life has become now? honestly. what has happened to his principles in life? he's an intelligent, educated christian, isn't he? what's gone to his nutshell and all the sudden he's game with everything his brothers would say, would tell him to execute? wasn't he defiant at first? why the sudden alteration in the air?

fuck...it seems like his crazed older brothers have all out ruined him entirely then, and that—isn't that just fucking great? he's mental himself. _mad_. fucking crazy and fucked up. harry wants to cry. harry _needs_ to cry it out, so he will.

he will.

**

his tears spill from his shut eyes, lips quivering in agony, his brothers completely oblivious to what he's feeling—that disappointed sinking feeling that's coiling in his guts right now, all of which was caused by his own self-depreciation, the part where he's upset with himself that he's slowly but surely joining this sort of cult that his brothers have built, the fact that he's enjoying himself too much that he's just losing himself to the wet sloppy kisses of his own blood related siblings, the expert flicks of their tongues covering all the parts of his body, their thin lips mouthing at his nipples and neck and throat and jaw...then his own mouth that moulds in perfect sync with theirs whenever they decide to make out every once in a while as harry serves as some sex slave to them.

and harry sobs and sobs and sobs to himself, quietly though, his whimpering muffled by him biting his lip through and through, as the shutter of the iphone cameras continues with his brothers now tweaking at his nipples, and two separate hands cupping him over the panties that is worn on him, squeezing and groping, all filthy and wrong, one of those hands slipping inside the garter and eventually grabbing hold of his dick, releasing it.

someone's tongue then laps at the base of his achingly hard cock, slurping noises with a mix of a shutter of another captured picture going off, making harry mewl and moan and grunt alongside his subtle crying.

his thighs flinch once he felt teeth scrape along his shaft, and then the sound of william's voice chastising louis can be heard all over the room—so it's louis then, harry thinks, and he's blowing him again, accidentally uncovering his teeth in the process, causing harry to hiss at the painful yet pleasurable feeling against his throbbing cock.

harry is...he's feeling rather so used right now that he just can't stop tearing up beneath the blindfold, and that must've become evident once he senses his brothers stop.

he sniffs, biting his lip, hard.

and then, "hazza?"

"holy shit, are you crying, baby? _oh my god_."

"fuck, fuck, this is all your fault, louis—"

"hey! how is this my fucking fault? _you're_ the one who keeps commanding like a fucking bastard—"

"yeah, yeah, but it was your bloody idea to blindfold and tie him up though!"

"what? but you _affirmed_ it, will, for god's sake!"

"well, what are you waiting for then? just remove the fucking scarf from your brother's goddamn eyes, louis, jesus fucking christ!"

 _heavy breathing_.

and then there are multiple footsteps and two weights dipping the bed in an instant, and in no time harry is being freed by both louis and william, panicked and rushed. "harry, oh god, are you okay? we're so fucking sorry."

"sorry, baby bro, fuck, i love you, i love you." louis cups his face and crashes their mouths momentarily, and then he's mumbling again against their lips, "sorry, we love you."

slowly now, still sniffing, he opens his eyes and tries to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room, tears staining his entire cheeks, the scarf probably soaking wet now...

he squints a little; harry is met with four worried and concerned blue eyes in a heartbeat, and—that's it.

that's it.

harry breaks out in tears. he can't believe this is the life his heart and mind have come to accept now.


	9. IX - the permission

**_IX - the permission_ **

when harry'd cried after what has happened the last time, louis and william didn't continue with their little game of pleasurable torture with him anymore, bickering back and forth about whose fault it was and all that sort. harry wasn't listening though, he was just sobbing, tears rolling down his cheeks like falls, biting on his lip that was uncontrollably quivering at the time.

he felt used, he felt exposed and his heart was beating madly in chest as if wanting out. harry was a crying mess and the twins, to say the least, panicked like they committed the biggest crime of the century. harry was mortified—he was scarred, and louis was this speechless boy who sat in bed staring at harry, while william tried all sorts of things just for harry to stop bawling.

in the end, they didn't push through with their shenanigans, didn't fuck harry or anything of the like.

instead they cradled harry in their arms until he calmed down, until there were no more tears in his eyes, and they didn't stop until he fell asleep in the chest of one of them, then harry was tucked in bed afterwards—still in the twins' bedroom, their father not knowing about it even as the sun rose and their mum also went home with chicken nuggets and chips for the three of them, ' _because they've been such angels',_ their mother said, and well.

harry doesn't know how well will that sit in him, but. uhm.

yeah, so.

it's already been less than a week per se, after that tragic incident, and not louis nor william have payed him much attention throughout the days that passed. he was like, fully avoided, fully brushed aside, like. _just like that._

after that last happenstance, none of them pestered him to 'be a good boy' for them, not one of them flashed harry an evil smile—they didn't look at him when they eat together in the kitchen, didn't pass him the fucking salt, didn't watch movies as a family all because _harry was there and had cared to join for once in months again_ , and—and harry must admit it's eating at him.

not in a sexual desiring manner, mind, but rather in a brotherly missing way.

he misses louis and william, see, oddly enough he does, despite he used to prefer being alone than banter with the rowdiness of them. because they're just loud and obnoxious, aren't they? or louis is anyway, since william is much quieter, but—see... _you don't understand, gosh._

fine, so william also becomes spontaneous wherever louis is involved, that's a fact, and that is why when they're together, which is all of the time, harry chooses not to get in between them, because they wreak havoc.

but now... now he misses the attention they all the sudden directed to him ever since he walked in on them sucking each other off; he misses their laughter, their smiles, heck, even those malicious smirks they pull on him. that's how he's in deep.

and like, harry just... he doesn't think he can go on yet another day without being noticed by them? it just won't be necessary this time around for he _craves_ their presence around him.

so therefore, he has to put his gears into action, he has to make them realize what they're doing to harry, has to make them _see_ just what they've abandoned.

they can't just be twins to themselves again, no, harry has to carve himself a place in betwixt. otherwise he'll... he'll feel more left out than he already is.

**

it's a monday again, and harry is in school with niall and zayn after their third class, right by the lockers along the hallways with books and their bags in their arms, when they see louis and william in a crowd of giggling girls with boys wearing footie kit at one spot amidst the bustling hallway.

 

  


harry sniffs, catching that perfect smile on louis' shiny pink thin lips, as he laughs with their friends, throwing his head back as if whatever that joke he heard was the funniest thing in this planet. harry doesn't like the thought one bit, but he can't be arsed to punch himself for it because that smile—that is one of a kind. his eyes crinckle when he does it, his cheeks turn a blooming rosy red, and his nose scrunches up cutely.

much like william's smile, only that william's eyes would twinkle and his ears will turn a nice shade of pink, and then his lips, like when he's too happy, his gums will stick to the backs of them and then his perfect teeth will show. harry's heart lurches in his throat because those smiles—he hasn't seen them in a while, and it pains him that he'll see them now, when they weren't because of him.

he still watches though, still gazes on them from afar, because what can he do? they're not close within this area, not close enough to just stalk towards them and make them _look at him and smile those perfect smiles of theirs for him._

he's torn between just standing there and walking away, because.

because he's weak for them, too fond. and what niall and zayn are murmuring right beside him aren't much help at all either...because they're right.

 

  


"your brothers sure are popular, aren't they," niall says as he whistles, sounding in awe and impressed. harry can't help the twitch at the corner of his lips, gaze not leaving the sight of his two identical siblings.

"they're close to winning the championship, eh?"

"yeah. think i heard oli and the other guys talking about it the other day. william captains the team now and they've been so focused practicing."

"oh. cool."

"yeah."

harry's head is maybe... spinning. in agony, it is.

because his friends are talking about how popular his brothers are, but all he can see is william putting an arm around that blonde, christina farris, and louis laughing so openly and carefree with that other one, with their name starting with d or something...whoever that new transferee is.

and, well, call him selfish and all but, he just doesn't like it one bit. this, what's happening here—what's happening _there._

he feels rage just looking at them like this, just seeing how they're so happy and as if they aren't neglecting harry for _almost a week now_ , and that's just—that is so unbelievably unfair, innit? after all those things they did to harry, and then all the sudden they will sweep him under the rug like nothing happened? seriously? are they for real? this is—this is fucking bollocks. these _twats_.

that's it. this beating around the bush should stop today.

**

harry waits by the parking lot, leaning under the tree.

this is where louis and william would go when they're about to leave school for home, harry's known that since his freshman year and the two were juniors who knew nothing but to party and drink even during the afternoon. sigh.

harry decides he'll wait for them here until they show up, and they _will_ have to talk to harry whether they like it or not. it's now or never, man.

 

  


twenty minutes or so in, louis and william finally show up and they're laughing with some guys from their team. harry sucks in a deep breath, watching as william shoves his hands in the pockets of his red varsity jacket, while louis puts on his maroon beanie atop his head, pushing his brown fringe from beneath it.

once louis spots harry by the tree with his arms crossed against his chest rather defensively, louis nudges william next to him and the boy snaps his mouth close to look at where louis is looking. they both stare at harry.

"bye, lou!" one of the boys call.

"bye, will!" another one pipes up.

"yeah, see you all tomorrow!" it's william who answers for their behalf, while louis just plays with his lip ring.

after those farewells, they walk to their mother's car and it's just then that harry kicks on the bark of the tree to storm his way towards them. he shoots, "what the fuck is going on?"

william sighs. "harry—"

but harry tacks on, cheeks hot and heart beating wildly in his chest. "why are you ignoring me, huh? you think i don't know? i'm not thick, william! avoiding me like the plague, fucking seriously." he laughs, sardonic and bitter; he turns to louis, who is looking on the ground, glaring, "louis, what do you have to say? after all what you've done to me—"

"haz, please, let's just sort this out at home—"

harry is nearly crying now. again. he's shaking with anger, and he hates it. "oh, don't haz please me!" he snaps, growling at them both. "care to explain just _why_ you suddenly—"

"harry!" william shuts him up by cupping his face and pulling him close to his chest, body frail and soft—always so fucking soft; harry gasps at that, eyes locking dazedly with william. "you're gonna quit your whining and get inside the car, little brother. we'll make it up to you at home, yeah? i fucking promise."

at that...harry slowly calms down, his green, glassy eyes averting from william's dark ones to louis who is still just standing behind them, quietly waiting to get inside the car as well, just clutching on the door handle of the passenger seat.

swallowing slowly, harry nods then, and william gently lets go of him. "o-okay."

william releases a puff of breath. "good."

**

they all get inside the car and william drives them.

it's all quiet and awkward on their way home, at least with harry it feels that way.

 

  


not one of them dared to speak, just their breathing being heard all over their mother's car that the twins have seemingly owned now for how often they use it. randomly thinking about it, harry's never gone around to asking their parents for his own vehicle too, but he guesses they'll come to him for it...

**

as they all file inside the house later, it's louis who takes harry's hand, interlacing their fingers, and ushers him upstairs, then at the bottom of the steps he can see william looking around for hints whether or not their parents are home.

harry knows they aren't, his father texted him he's needed at some important company meeting, and their mother has just gone away to some high school friend's alumni homecoming, so really it's just them, again.

and harry should be scared, shouldn't he? he should feel trapped being alone with two wolves, but.

then again, he just... he can't find it in himself to feel horrified at all. instead he feels exhilarated, feels...quite...excited.

like there are actual butterflies in his stomach right now that he just can't will to go away—not when louis is gripping his waist now as well, leading him to their room. harry feels seductive, he feels _wet_ and hard too fast too soon, hearing those words in his head. _we'll make it up to you at home._

just as they reach the twins' bedroom, louis pulls him inside and that's been the end of his wild anticipation, because then louis is practically pushing him against the wall, hard and firmly so, that harry all but winces with it.

then louis is pressing up against him next, and—he starts grinding up and down harry's lithe body, their crotches brushing steadily with prominence, louis' breath fanning the skin along his throat.

harry releases soft puffs of breath on his own, his body and mind completely submitting to it, turning pliant and limp barricaded by louis' insistence, as well as—

"isn't this what you want, baby brother? you want us to fuck you? that's it, right? if so, then say it."

having heard that, harry nearly whimpers, feeling himself harden in his pants at louis' words; at the huskiness of his voice. "louis... lou..." _this isn't part of harry's plan._

louis leans in and bites at his earlobe, flicking it with his tongue before whispering huskily again, "i want to hear you say it, harry, or nothing will happen tonight. none of us will touch you, fuck you, or come on your pretty face. if we don't have your permission, we wouldn't. understand? can't have you breaking down on us, we fucking love you."

harry gasps again, feeling louis' bulge relentlessly pressing up against his own, louis' hands sliding down his waist and stopping at his bum. he kneads, he feels louis squeeze at his arse cheeks, and harry's whining now as he grabs on louis' shoulders, gripping them helplessly, first batch of libido pooling at his lower abdomen.

"i—i—" he can't fucking say it. fuck. he's getting too horny that he's choking with it. can't speak, can't function accordingly.

what's wrong with him though, shit. why does he want this with them all the sudden? he just wants their brotherly attention once again, but—what he saw back there... william and that blonde, louis and that brunette, and—"please, lou..." he manages to moan out, his lips parted open, and his eyes rolling at the back of his head, feeling so, so turned on that he can't quite breathe with it.

_god._

"just fucking say it, harry, and we'll be all yours."

harry opens his eyes, and he sees that william is behind louis all the sudden, looking at them dry-humping against the wall, right beside the still open bedroom door.

harry can see him holding—wait, are those...?

harry opens his mouth, tilts his head to the side to give louis more access to his neck. "i..."

"just say it, angel," louis whispers to him again. he's still grinding against harry, and his hands never stopped kneading on his arse, and, fuck, william is holding _two packets of condoms in his hand_ while he stares at harry like he's going to be his supper for tonight.

this is all too _hot_.

harry gulps after a while, feeling fingers prodding at his still clothed hole. he closes his eyes as he nods. "a-alright. i want it. please, i..."

and that, apparently, is all they needed to hear, before william is prying louis off of him, and then taking harry's hand to guide him towards the bed.

william smirks down on harry once he's flopped him over their king sized mattress, spreading his legs and brushing a hand across his crotch just to get a feel of him. "mhm, there's a good boy," he mutters under his breath, while he chucks the other condom packet to louis next to him, to which louis catches so smoothly, tearing it open with just his teeth.

louis wiggles his brows, throwing his arms open. "you see, pretty brother, your wish is our command."


	10. X - the virgin

**_X - the virgin_ **

it's not like they don't love harry, because they definitely do, love him more than what people think, really, it's just that...

  
  


harry is... very adorable, okay? he's just effortlessly otherworldly. also, super hot.

not only that he's downright kind, but he is a complete sweetheart as well that could make one's heart breaking piece by piece, can pull someone just by those deep as craters dimples of his.

he's extremely cute as he is _obscene_ —especially with that mouth that he has and his strange way of swallowing his...food. something louis and william have witnessed a million times now.

  
  


louis admittedly wanked over the image of harry swallowing his come, like, countless of times now too.

he's irresistible, is what he is, pretty much sexy, and, well, louis and william kind of have the ultimate boners for him...secretly so since they turned sixteen and harry fourteen.

  
  


he looks so innocent and small and pretty, see, that it's kind of a hardship living with him and not having to touch him every time they see him. it was so frustrating to say the least, that they had the urge to just exclude him to their team of two all of the time, because if they didn't and let him tag along, then they wouldn't be able to do inappropriate things to him while they all hang out together, and, that would just be a nightmare, wouldn't it?

  
  


having to smell someone and loving it, getting turned on by it, being near with them and sharing body heat, but, sadly, no kissing nor hugging nor fucking whatsoever is involved.

the twins just don't roll like that. sorry, but. no... no.

but they suppose now, they got lucky because finally the kid had done some minor slip up (or major, fuck, he literally walked in on their little sinful blow job session back there) which they can use against him—use to make him obey them, their orders... their fucked up desires.

a major slip up which they have finally put into action, once again, the reason why harry is now sprawled on his back over their king sized bed (louis never thought they'd once and for all have harry like this someday, jesus fuck) gloriously naked and pliant and submissively beautiful right in front of them.

it's a dream come true. a twisted fucked up desire unfolding. magnificently so.

and, fuck, won't this be the best so far...

so far.

**

  
  


the room is quiet and dim, the windows open but for no one to see, their plush curtains drawn and letting in too little sunlight. the room is cold, no one gives a damn, because...

everyone's too drawn to one another.

as per usual, it's louis who starts it, because he's always been the boy of actions—while william is the boy of commands.

he looks down at harry who's looking a mix of hopeful and sadness in his unblinking emerald glossy eyes, already quite dilated showing much wanton... the fact that he's just as into this as the twins are. how much he also wants this.

gently now, he cups harry's face, leaning down slowly and capturing harry's lips with his own, getting snogged like he's one of louis' sluts, since the boy has his own agendas when going to rundown pubs and checking in with hookers in dingy motel stops—and william watches on with his fang biting down on his bottom lip, his hand squeezing at himself as he does so, swallowing his spit every second, getting turned on at the sight of his twin and half brother making out sloppily by the bed.

as it is, harry's neck couldn't be more bent if he tried, chasing louis' standing up figure while he sits helplessly in bed, no surface to balance himself with, no near post to cling on.

but then his hands are now moving and until they're gripping louis' elbows, their mouths molding against each other hungrily, chins dripping of saliva. louis' hands travel down his body and when he reaches his feet, he removes harry's shoes and socks, letting them drop carelessly to the floor.

william decides to join them after multiple heartbeats, putting a hand on louis' shoulder making the boy pull away from harry, and that's where william takes over. he grabs a handful of harry's curls making the boy wince with a soft moan—william racks his eyes at the frail boy before him, his gaze roaming the flushed and already wrecked look on his cherubic face, the pinkness of his cheeks and the plumpness of his lips, so, so red from kissing, shiny and wet.

william's dick twitches in his trousers at the hell of a _sight_ , his youngest brother who is so heavenly fit, and that's enough for him to surge down and press his lips against harry's too, making the boy squeak a tad at the forceful impact, body flopping down on the bed for how rough william is being to him.

they make out for a while, with william climbing on the bed and gripping harry's waist, flipping them over so harry is straddling his hips instead, his fingers wounded and tangled on the boy's curly locks.

from behind them, louis is stripping and chucking away his clothes, quick to work, taking a hold of his cock and pumping lazily at it while he watches them exchange spits.

he sees william squeeze at harry's waist, and then he's pressing him down on his raging bulge, thighs and legs spread wide part, forcing harry to deliciously hump on him. it's fucking hot. so fucking hot.

ever the pleaser, harry easily obeys to his brother—with another string of moaning, he aligns their still clothed cocks and grinds against william, their mouths still melting against each other's, tongues sliding together with their slimy spit.

after a while, louis is eventually joining them on the bed, holding a bottle of half-empty lube and squirting some on his dick. he clears his throat and that makes harry and william stop from almost eating each other's faces off; they look at him, both sporting hazy eyes and heavy eyelids. "think it's time, will," murmurs louis, stern and horny.

william nods, agrees with his twin. so he makes to sit and pushes harry off him, gently so, to which harry complies for, looking back at them with those big doe eyes and innocent angelic face, something that makes the twins' hearts ache at such beauty he possesses. and—isn't that just ironic? because if the twins are being honest, they are the ones who are held hostage by harry's innocence here, by his charms and demure, not them holding harry hostage with their nasty ways.

harry's got them both wrapped around his dainty long fingers, and the poor young boy doesn't even realize it. louis would probably do whatever harry would say; all the same with william, despite he is supposed to be the toughest shell amongst them.

odd. the three of them.

while william undresses himself, taking his varsity jacket off and the rest of his clothes and underwear, louis on the other hand crawls toward harry in bed and helps him out of his clothes, surging forwards and licking inside harry's mouth once, then as harry's discarded clothes land on the floor somewhere in the room, louis' mouth is immediately latching on his exposed nipples, perky and pink, making the boy visibly shiver against him, making grabby hands around his neck.

" _louis_ , lou..." he breathes out, chest rising and falling daintily.

louis steadies him by holding on his petite torso, while he sucks on his left nipple, quite eagerly so, flicking his tongue on the bud, causing the boy's chest to heave fast, very much responsive and sensitive, _their little baby brother so prettily subby._

as william comes back to bed with them, fully naked too just like the two of them, he puts each hand on their shoulders and that gets their attention, louis letting go of harry so william can finally lay him down on the bed because _it's about time_.

  
  


"so," william mutters, looking down at harry who's got his balled fists lying limply over his chest, looking up at them with softly blinking eyes and hanging jaw, flushed pink from his forehead down to his chest, curls sticking up everywhere the mattress. "i suppose this is gonna be your first time, harry?"

licking his lips, harry nods as he mumbles, "y-yes... i... i've never done it with anyone before. whatever this is."

"you promise?"

"i promise. only you two, will. lou..."

william sniffs, nodding. louis hums beside him, clicking on his tongue and tilting his head to the side, looking down at harry sprawled submissively before their eyes.

louis opens his mouth, contemplative. "well, i don't know if you're aware, but we'd both be fucking you, hazza."

harry bites his lip, shifting a little in blatant nervousness. "uh, and... how do you suppose that work?" he whispers.

louis and william share a look, and it's william who shrugs, while louis says, "you'll see, i guess."

ending their little stalling, william reaches for harry's ankles once and for all and pulls them to the edge of the bed, to which harry gasps for, ever the dodgy young boy, and then william situates himself to lie on the bed.

louis reaches for william's cock and pumps at it, whereas harry just watches quietly next to them, eyes wide and jaw hanging open.

  
  


louis smirks at him, before he leans down and puts william in his mouth. he sucks him off—sucks him off with such practiced ease, considering they've done this a hundred times (by the lockers of the footie team, while they shower together, at their dirty kitchen when no one's home, in their mother's car when they're drunk to their bones and feeling horny, and even at the cafeteria when the chef wasn't around) (there's just been so many instances, basically).

but anyway...

once william is perfectly slicked up with louis' own spit, pre-cum pooling at the tip of his cock, louis goes for harry next, but instead of sucking him off too, he only wills for the younger boy to spread his thighs apart for him, and then louis is pressing two lubed fingers in his warm, tight hole, slowly but surely now, inserting them with a little bit of force until he stops at the knuckles.

"nghh, oh— _fuck._ "

harry hisses, screwing his eyes shut and throwing his head back on the mattress, hands gripping at the sheets on either side of his hips. louis smiles up at william who is now bending down to take harry's dick, tugging on it twice before putting it in his mouth, stuck out tongue lapping at the head first, and then at the base next, swirling it with strength and firmness, muscles tensing and eyes closing at how huge harry is when tenfold hard. his neck veins show when he widens his mouth open, pushing further down trying to swallow the entirety of harry's shaft.

back to louis; he prods at harry's hole, quite quick and wet and smoothly, trying to find his prostate just with the use of his two fingers, fingerfucking him properly, and leaning to lick a stripe, while william does the wonders with his expert tongue, blowing harry. his head bobs up and down, and harry is a wailing mess beneath their grasps. "w-william, _oh god_ ," comes his plea, throaty and mildly choking.

william pulls off with a wet pop, and he looks over at harry's squirming body. "you lovin' that, baby?"

the youngest boy writhes on the bed, doesn't answer but is moaning louder now as louis fingers him faster, harder—prepping him, really, for his and william's cocks later—and just as william swallows him down again, until he reaches the back of their eldest brother's throat.

and he mildly gags, william, making louis giggle a little, the younger twin adding a third finger to stretch harry even more. harry hisses again, "oh, _prick_ ," he curses around a groan, and louis is fascinated as he watches harry's thighs shake uncontrollably, his toes curling on either side of louis.

william pulls off after a while, again, then he's looking at louis hazily, lips swollen pink and wet and messy, urging louis to lean in and kiss him. just once. something william hums against, before he's signaling for louis to get down to business.

"haz," william calls, voice groggy from sucking harry off, raspy and low. louis stands aside, waiting for william to get under and to position harry above him, because they're double penetrating the young boy and he knows it would work that way. they've only got one hole to fit themselves here, and said hole just happens to be so damn tight as their brother is a _virgin_ , so it's gonna be a hardship, but they gotta get this out of the way, which, they are. they fucking are.

lying back down himself, william motions for a sex hazy harry to climb on top of him, hole a bit spent from louis' three fingers just now that had jabbed on his sweet spot over and over, curling and scissoring, knees a little bit wobbly as he moves and does as william's told.

"william... lou... what...are we..." harry doesn't finish; then again, he never does. louis may or may not have observed that about harry ever since they're kids. it's when he's confused about something, but also a tad frightened, that that kind of habit will make its appearance.

so louis holds on harry's back, caring and soothing, "sshh, hazza, just sit on william's lap and i shall get everything done."

harry looks at him, lips wobbling as he nods, so innocent and small. pretty and cute. louis refrains to sigh dreamily, just proceeds to fetch the lube and one of the two condoms they have, tearing it open with his teeth, and wearing it around william's cock for him, letting go of the elastic that produces a plastic to skin slap, before slicking it up with the banana flavored lubricant.

at his peripherals, louis can tell harry's arching his back to look over his shoulder, and louis' just about had it with him because he's just too fucking cute, isn't he?—the curious kitten he is.

louis then gazes up at harry as he wraps a hand around william's cock, then— "ready, baby bro?" he asks, husky and wolfish.

biting on his lip, harry merely nods, blushing madly with his eyelashes fluttering prettily, and then louis doesn't waste any more time, lining up william's dick across harry's pinkish rim, making harry turn back around and face william underneath him, hands dropping to the sheets on either side of william's face.

"holy—shit—," he gasps, eyes rolling at the back of his head, mouth forming a perfect o, william's hand holding him by the waist and guiding him to sit down on his dick, fully.

harry throws his head back, adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallows, chest flushing extra reddish. "oh, fuck!" he groans out this time with william bottoming out, whimpering helplessly as william fucks up into him in one swift upwards thrust. harry squeals, balancing himself by leaning onto william's chest.

then louis is watching them, just as william finally starts to fuck harry while harry clings onto him like a lost baby, sitting on his thighs with his pale pert bum, thighs spread apart, william's cock buried balls deep in him. "ahh, ahhh, fucking— ohhh," harry lets out, chants in bliss, strings of swear words added to the mix. louis and william both find it hot, because _bambi hardly swears._

putting on the other condom on his cock, louis squirts some lube on himself as well and slicks up his length, pumping just twice, thrice, and then he's stalking towards the shaking bed with william's power thrusts fucking up to harry. "ohh, oooh," harry keeps on squeaking, and louis just gets even more turned on by the sweet sound of that.

william huffs, "feel so good for me, hazzie. feel so fucking good."

just when he thinks harry's stretched enough, after a moment, louis is eventually coming up by the edge of the bed and he reaches over to steady harry's hips with his hands, grabbing on his bum cheeks and kneading a little, spreading it wide apart.

harry startles at that and looks at him over his shoulder, cheeks so blooming pink now and—holy fuck, he's got tears on his eyes, and he's so, so loose and dazed and sex hazed. he's got tears rolling down his flushed cheeks, but he looks oddly turned on and satisfied though more than anything, and. just. _shit._

louis leans in and kisses his cheek, very much charmed by the pretty boy, then without further ado, he's also lining up his own cock next to william's that's already inside, and— _swoop_. louis pushes in.

"oh, fuck, louis!" harry cries—yells, really—collapsing on william's chest just as louis' pushed further inside, william's cock slowing down from thrusting in and out to make way for him. some space.

louis holds harry securely, coaxing him into getting used to two thick cocks inside of him, rubbing soothing hands across his milky, lean back. "you're fine, princess... you're fine," he reassures, murmuring sweet nothings in between.

the submissive boy's hands are clutching on the bed sheets, little whimpering sounds coming from his gaping pink mouth, and louis—he just—can't—help pushing _in_ , until he's also balls deep in his baby brother. "oh, yes," william mutters, panting in mild exhaustion from the position he's in.

once louis has, however, bottomed out finally, harry releases another loud and deep groan, " _oohhhhh_... fuck. fuck."

and louis doesn't stop rubbing circles on his back, "you alright, haz?" he rasps, whispering in harry's ear. the boy grunts in response (probably too incoherent to talk, too fucked out and stimulated to think), only nodding once, and then both twins are starting to move again, william smirking wickedly and louis nipping along harry's neck wanting to mark him up.

william hugs around harry's narrow torso while he thrusts upwards with manic eagerness, making harry's back arch artfully as he whimpers, and louis grips on harry's lithe waist, fucking in and out all the same. they're in sync, almost like when louis pushes out, william pushes in. alternating cocks that's hitting harry's prostate.

louis can see their cocks sliding in and out of harry, as he is the one behind, sharing just one spent hole, loose and open, stretched at an odd circle shape for taking two cocks, almost looking like an oblong at how it is practically swallowing two girths and lengths at the same time.

it's obscene, is what it is. and dirty and wrong and abominable, but. louis is... he's strangely getting off to this. he's getting off to the sound of harry's wails and sobs, his pleas and whimpers, loving the feel of his cock brushing with another cock, fucking just one warm hole. everything feels fucking heavenly—addicting—excellent. and he is really, really royally fucked in the head.

louis closes his eyes, concentrating to coming himself, choosing to ignore the occasional brushes of william's own cock against his despite it feels so fucking hot; and william does the same though, but he still has one eye open, still, looking at harry above him who's tearing up as he grits his teeth in—pain? in pleasure? both? william doesn't know, but what he knows is he's very close to his climax, so he leans in and captures harry's mouth in a chaste kiss, sucking on his bottom lip and letting go of it with harry's little wince—and then, with just one whimper from harry, william is shooting his load on the condom, filling it up while still buried deep inside the pretty young boy.

he stops, william, but louis doesn't, not yet, continuing to fuck harry and pound faster and harder into him, encouraging william to do the same. _more, more, more. we're not done here yet, brother._

harry's cock is still left unsettled in between their bodies, but william can feel that harry has been leaking himself. he reaches down and tugs on the youngest boy's dick and, well, that's apparently all it needs because harry is finally spilling too, making a mess of their pressing abdomens. he groans, heaving hard and panting, hot breath fanning william's throat, then he's just lying flatly on william's body after that, thighs sagging down in exhaustion.

louis above them is still thrusting, but he's just chasing his orgasm now, leaning down and biting on harry's shoulder with his fang, and—there. he's filling the condom with his sticky semen. "fucking hell, best fucking orgasm," he rushes to say, moaning with his o shaped mouth. william almost laughed, but. he's just too worn out. it's been awhile since he's joined yet another threesome and fucked a virgin twink. he should run some more with the lads, get fitter to store longer stamina.

as much as louis still wants for harry to ride him, the poor boy is looking like he's five seconds away from dozing off, so perhaps what happens next is the three of them collapsing over each other, sighing in contentment and relief.

the room reeks of sex, reeks of their come's scent, but none of that matters when harry chokes on his tears and that in itself startles the sudden rush of taciturnity that's washed all over the chilly room.

one by one they release their cocks from harry's spent hole, rim all puckered and red, louis' teeth mark staying on the boy's pale shoulder.

he ignores the guilt that's suddenly coiling in his tummy though, instead he pulls at harry's pliant body, and rolls him over the bed to lie with his back. he cups his face and look him straight in his mildly dilated eyes; baby's in subspace, that's evident. "you did so well, haz, you've been so good," louis gushes at him, caressing his cheek and thumbing away at his tears. "i love you, baby, i love you."

he peppers harry's face with sweet featherlight kisses, his nose, his eyelids, his forehead then lastly his parted lips. his breath catches on his throat when harry kisses him back, because that's the last thing he's expecting for the young boy to do. does this mean he forgives them?

"haz...?"

the cherubic boy blinks open his eyes and hums under his breath, then—he's releasing a kittenish yawn...? "yeah, lou?" he mumbles sleepily.

louis breaks into a silly smile at the cute sound of his voice, and so does william who's finally joined their little drowsy sweet moment, pulling at the covers to cover their nudity, as he takes the spot next to harry from the other side.

"you're not mad at us, are you?" louis asks, voice small and caring. william motions for him to dispose of the condom, and he does, blindly so, considering his eyes never leave harry's rosy face.

just then, the boy shakes his head, _no._ and he's releasing yet another yawn. longer this time. louis' heart melts with it.

  
  


william hugs harry as he nuzzles his face at his side, closing his eyes and it's only then that louis starts beaming again, getting under the covers with the two of them, putting an arm over harry's tummy and nosing at the crook of his neck.

before they completely succumb to their exhaustion, william realizes that they haven't cleaned themselves up yet. so without waking his two brothers up, he makes for the bathroom and fetches them a flannel, and being the eldest one, he cleans up his younger brothers, pecking their foreheads one by one as they dream.

 


	11. XI - the realization

**_XI - the realization_ **

when harry woke up the next day, naked nuzzled in between his older brothers who were just as nude and warm and bare as him, looking soft at the edges and messed considering what they did the night prior, harry had thought that that was the end of it.

  


he'd just lost his virginity to two penises fitting themselves in him, right? thus it should be enough, shouldn't it? he had already did the sex with them, and so perhaps they should be done with him.

he was wrong.

william was the first one to stir awake, the fiercer wolf, and he looked at harry like he'd seen a ghost; pale lips and pale blue eyes, red cheeks and...fuck. those furrowed brows.

harry thought he was in trouble seeing those, that maybe it infuriated william he was still there and he didn't even make the effort to go back to his own room before the lot of them had to wake up.

well, he was wrong about that front too, it turned out.

  


he was about to apologize, about to leave the bedroom with his chest peppered with lovebites when william lifted a hand, and he was quick to duck his head at that, because he thought william would hit him; he didn't.

when harry opened his eyes, slightly squinting to the hand of william that was still hovering over his chin, harry was brought back to reality when he realized william was only reaching over to pat louis to consciousness.

and when the other boy did so, harry's heart skipped a beat, because, "fucking wake up, lou, don't be rude to our guest."

"hnnghmm?" garbled louis, eyelids still heavy and blinking sleepily, pillow creases denting his cheek, the side of his chin damped with his saliva. it was quite gross, the sight of it, but harry was too caught up to the prettiness of his morning face to even comprehend that anyway.

his blue eyes that are very identical to william flicked to dart over at harry, and, as though he was a kid again who had finally seen santa in person, louis' face turned into this...this beaming, sparkling _sprite_ , and he grinned, mischievously at harry as he finally decoded what message his twin brother was trying to send, and then the next thing harry knew was that louis was biting on his lip flirtatiously and was fluttering his eyelashes at him, murmuring, "well, hey there, good morning, little one."

"uh, m-morning, lou..." he replied, anxious and blushing, didn't know what else to say or do. or think for that matter. he just figured he had to return the greeting.

and boy was the answering smile was quite breathtaking, crinkles by louis' eyes making their grand appearances, making harry's chest tighten and for his throat to close up. his head buzzed, he felt dizzy with the huskiness of louis' voice—it boggled his mind why that was.

and then...

william spoke, annoyed and impatient. the usual. "what are you waiting for, louis? school's in two hours, we've no time for—"

"for teasing, i know, i know, god, you're such a demanding little bitch." louis rolled his eyes, scoffing.

william laughed, low and condescending. "i am, aren't i?"

louis smirked, purely evil and with intent. "you are, asshole."

the older twin hummed, satisfaction lacing his voice. "oh, you fucking love it."

sitting up, louis shook his head at his twin brother and muttered under his breath, "that i do," before he was taking the covers off of the three of them in bed, exposing their naked bodies from underneath them, making harry's insides flutter and his face to grow numb, and—

—and louis was grabbing a hold of his thighs and legs, hooking them over each of his mildly toned shoulders.

harry had gasped, heart stuck to his throat. "lou, what are you—" he didn't finish, wheezing inwardly as he felt himself flush hotly.

william was also up in a second and he was chucking the bottle of lube to louis, to which louis caught smoothly without breaking his and harry's eye-contact lying over the bed. "just a little token of the last night's events, baby brother," said louis quite...vaguely. then he winked. "we just want you to remember the best fuck of your life, yeah?"

"w-what do you mean by that...? what are you up to?" harry stammered, hushed down and feeling dazed already, his nipples feeling cold as they perked, the bite mark of louis' teeth at the blade of his shoulder throbbing as a reminder of how he had been deflowered. everything was too hot too much.

and as he looked at his brother right now, feeling quite high with wanton, libido pooling at his belly, feeling vulnerable as well as pliant. subby... at first, harry thought louis would mark him up again, and that instead of doing that to his neck, like he did the first time as some kind of truce seal, he had presumed louis would do his inner thighs that second time around.

he was, once again, wrong.

because then william was whipping out a—"do you know what this is, haz?" william asked, holding up a small gleaming item with a pinkish glittery jewel thing indented on the top of it, then some type of elongated tail at its end... it was...sorta pretty, if harry was honest.

although, freakishly, just one look at it had already made harry queasy, his dick thickening in between his spread out thighs, that were still hanging off of louis' hard shoulders, mind.

it was just, all too scary and at the same time...exciting, see, and it was also just so odd that he was finding his brothers quite exquisitely good-looking in their rumpled getup at that moment, with the whole bed hair and flushed chests they were donning, after-sex glow radiating off of their glorious nudity.

harry might or might not had been so weak back there, because when louis finally broke the eerie silence saying what that thing was that harry didn't know of yet, too innocent to know such explicit thing, really, he wasn't able to do much anymore, except for— _brace himself._

louis started to lube his fingers as he mumbled, "this is the buttplug we've been telling you about, h." he spurted some more to his palm and brought it down in between his thighs to start pumping on his dick. "we'll basically come inside you, and then we plug you with this beautiful, expensive sex toy, then—"

"—you'll go to school wearing it for us, until we meet again at home so we can take it off ourselves," finished william with a smirk on his lips. "morning sex is the best sex, besides. the three of us will benefit from this."

...and...

harry all but choked on his spit, because fuck.

**

and by fuck, it meant his brothers fucking him once again that morning, both of whom contentedly shot their loads inside of him, and then, just like they had said, plugged him with the fancy looking buttplug, sweats trailing down their bodies, biceps glistening and chests heaving as though the three of them ran a marathon.

  


william and louis both kissed him and they made out for a while, before their mother came into the picture and harry had to stumble back to his bedroom, before she could even take the first step up to the second floor.

it was so intense, and harry had something thick and metallic cold his warm walls were tightening around, feeling quite sticky and dirty and reeking of _sex_. harry all but wanted was to take a shower, because school would start an hour by then.

**

so yes. yes now, harry is in school, and he's carrying his brothers' come in him— _fucking crazy, that_ —down there, surprisingly not dripping from his clothed bum hole, the one with its walls clamping around a synthetic jewel-headed buttplug, serving as a token his brothers said.

right now, harry can tell he's all red as he stands here with the tips of his white converse pointing towards each.

he's been blushing since they all left the house with their father driving them all to school this morning, with the worst part of both his twin brothers sitting at either side of him, like hawks watching closely over their targeted meal they were.

  


and even then with louis' fast hand sneakily trailing his fingers down harry's back until they reached the crack of his bum from behind, sliding them further down to find the head of the buttplug and pressed them firmly and tight in harry's hole.

william cocked an eyebrow at harry just as he looked up, and then those watchful blue eyes darted to louis next to him, and he broke into a knowing smile when he caught on just what louis did. which was to adjust the sex toy.

harry was so turned on he couldn't sit properly the whole ride, always squirming in his seat and squishing his bum against the leather. louis had laughed lowly, and william only huffed. harry couldn't be more embarrassed if he tried he knew.

**

he's waiting by the lockers along the hallway for zayn and niall now, refraining from seemingly looking like constipated because of the thing that is stuck and nestled in between his arse cheeks, wiping incessantly at his forehead like a nervous wreck, for his system keeps on producing cold drops of sweat, almost damping his head. and god, he is so not used to this...

although...

he bites his lip.

because, for some reason he feels oddly satisfied, loves the feeling of the soreness of his thighs—those that are littered with beard burns at the moment (caused by louis' light stubble), some bruises and kiss marks decorating them (when william had been so hungry for his milky flesh), all made possible by his brothers when they took turns on him before they descended the bed—

  


—as well as the achy tingles that he can still feel in his bum, around his waist, his legs that got cramped, his jaws and throat that got spent, all because of his first ever sex last night.

harry is...

shit. he's getting used on that one, isn't he? why is he getting used to this whole thing?

  


leaning back against the lockers, harry looks down on the ground, eying various shoes of students passing by the area, hearing their cackles and gossiping, giggles and laughter.

he thinks to himself, _maybe he is gay after all._

he's never liked girls in his life, he realizes, never had a crush on one.

he never even really took the opportunity to be with someone at all, even when girls admittedly throw themselves at him ever since puberty has began hitting him.

but then again, coming to think of it... harry never actually liked a boy too. like, ever...?

when he met zayn, the boy looked so handsome, like he was almost perfect really. white pearly teeth, pink lips, chill and laid back personality, wonderfully drama-free, thick eyelashes framing such gorgeous pair of hazel brown eyes...

  


he was like the boy version of barbie, zayn malik. and yet, harry had been nothing but platonic with him. even when sometimes harry can tell zayn is flirting with him, always holding his hands back then and kissing his cheeks, hugging him constantly.

because the boy is just so sweet and touchy, honestly. zayn is this boy who always wants to cuddle another living individual, see, but of course, preferably niall, his boyfriend now.

  


and that's another handsome bloke, isn't he? niall horan. blonde head, pale skin, killer smile, crystal blue eyes and amazingly spontaneous personality... perfection, the both of them.

but still, harry isn't sexually attracted to neither. none of them.

and ever since then, his mind will always go back to...

louis and william.

the twins and their breathtaking smiles.

those piercing blue eyes they own, those thin pink lips they share that release venomous words at him, at harry, ordering him around, but then sometimes are sweet... but mostly really, really vicious though, and yet, shockingly even to harry, he still preens for them.

  


as well as their odd, divided personalities that are frequently hard to handle 99% of time; louis' strange upbeat quirkiness, mood swings and giddy approach, then dark and twisted mind and spirit from beneath.

  


and then there's william with his unperturbed controlling streak and dominant alpha reputation, demanding and stubborn and oh...so...fierce.

they are both fifty shades of fucked up, layers and layers of vile and angst and degrading; their madness. they're also a bunch of assholes and harry is annoyed by them, and,

and yet. _yet._

harry... he... he's...

he brings a hand on his mouth, starts biting on his nails just as realization hits him, eyes suddenly wandering the lively place that is a mere void of white noise.

his lips part. "i'm only ever attracted to them..." he whispers, to no one in particular, but—

but himself.

and this is the part where he knows—he is now sure of—that he is so, so royally fucked.


	12. XII - the punishment

  ** _XII - the punishment_**

when harry went home that day from school, all flushed red and an anxious nervous wreck, with the idea of him being not-so-straight after all as he'd marveled on about that matter over and over that same day, he was still wearing the buttplug securely in his arse and his older brothers were hot on their heels following him up the stairs.

"don't make any noise, little one." it was william and his dauntless demeanor. harry obeyed. always.

just like how they swore earlier that day, they did remove the plug from him and it was louis who caught the come to prevent them from dripping and leaking all over the bed sheets, making harry hiss at the suddenness, the warmth of louis' tongue against his puckered rim lapping, the hole sensitive and pink and so, so wet.

louis ate him out, with gusto and wolfish eagerness, squeezing hungrily at his spread out thighs like his life depended on it. "fuck me sideways, can't get enough of this cherry," he groaned.

harry writhed over the bed, blushing and moaning, still clad with his white socks and rubber shoes, black trousers pooling at his ankles since they didn't take it off, while his hairless youthful legs were wrapped over louis' back, the back of his knees over louis' nape.

  


william watched on, quiet and amused, and harry's eyes locked with his while he squirmed about the bed, those blue eyes glinting with mischief and lust and...something else.

harry was left to clutch on the sheets, couldn't move his torso, afraid either of the two would disapprove. he didn't want them shaking their heads at him; for some reason he wanted them satisfied, sedated and proud. he was already quite fucked in the head like them, perhaps. somehow.

he wouldn't admit it.

  


moments passed and then louis was finished with him, leaving his hole cold and wet and clenching at nothing, louis' tongue sliding out of it.

louis descended from the bed as he slapped at harry's thigh, then it was william's turn as they'd seemingly grown accustomed to taking turns on him, william eating him out next.

"shame. louis swallowed everything down. such a greedy little fuck." he clicked his tongue, shaking his head in amusement.

harry all but blushed, biting on his lip as his balled fists came to rest over his chest where his shirt was bunched up, revealing his navel and pale tummy.

william proceeded, and harry was a whimpering mess by the time they were both done with him.

 

  


that day, louis kissed him on the lips, his breathing calming down by the second, and then he was falling asleep.

his senses blacked out after a few moments, and the last thing he remembered was of william, running his fingers through his curls and tucking some strands behind his ear. "sleep well, sweet boy."

  


the next day was wholly different after that; and harry figured he, maybe, was queer.

**

it's a wednesday night and kylie invited harry along to her party at their house, just a bit of chilling and some mock tail drinks for the guests, since they're all basically illegal yet to drink alcoholic beverages, except for william and louis though who are very insistent with taking some in their system, bringing their own vodkas ("we're old enough" they said, with smug facial expressions), because yes, they were invited as well.

it seems like ever since that time they visited while kendall, harry, cara and kylie were having a pool party, kylie instantly grew a liking towards them and therefore she kind of strives to be friends with them now, the reason why she included them to her exclusive party list of guests.

harry is only a bit queasy about it, being in the party with his older brothers, who are currently chatting up kendall and cara by the bar somewhere far from the edge of the pool, while harry is sat on one of the pool chairs next to niall and zayn, his own tagged along guests that kylie approved of.

yup; she said zayn is beautiful and chill, and that niall is an easy to an eye type of boy and such a fun one too, easy to get along with, so. so yeah...

back to the matter though, harry really is, like, feeling uncomfortable himself right now, not because louis is looking at him from where he's nursing a glass of vodka (obviously not listening to what kendall is saying to him) like he's gonna be his dinner for tonight, but rather because of this thing they inserted in his arse again.

it's a different one this time, harry's certain; it isn't the same stainless buttplug with a jewel head, but rather a purple phallic shaped kind, with some controller that had been included in its box when he first opened it. another "present" from his brothers.

he sighs inwardly, thinking about it—couldn't stop thinking about it, really, feeling the thing warming up around his walls and staying as a constant reminder how he's under his brothers' blackmailing, still, despite they've done quite a lot to him now.

and the fact that even in this kind of place, in this sort of lively atmosphere, he's still a captive of them.

like, he just has this feeling of them having the authority to just jump him anytime, see, even when there are people who might witness, and even in spite of their relations.

he just...really knows how these two can get; how they show no mercy, nor act appropriately in certain places, hence the backseat rimjob (so it's called that then, courtesy of louis and his impressive sexual activities vocabulary; harry can roll his eyes at it forever, honestly), as well as the public gents room incident. and also the cafeteria public display of n.s.f.w., that very much unnecessary cheek-lick that louis did to william while harry looked on.

shaking his head, tearing his gaze off louis' malicious incessant staring figure across from him, being the pool their only wide barrier from one another (thanks, pool), harry faces zayn next to him and finally listens in to what he's been saying.

"...i just think that they should let me put up my arts. i mean, it's my room, i should be entitled of it."

niall sighs, hugging zayn and rubbing at his back, "yeah, babe, totes. they should let you do whatever the fuck you want with it. those cunts, i swear to god."

so it seems like they're talking about zayn's new room then, their new house, where he and his parents moved. poor artist boy, not being let be with his masterpieces.

just as harry's about to drop his two cents regarding zayn and his rights as the new owner of his new bedroom, harry's eyes go big and become the size of pinballs, and his words abruptly die in his throat, because fuck—fucking hell, something vibrated in his—oh god. what was that?

a second passes, and there it is again, making harry gasp. wait, is that...?

almost having a whiplash, harry looks up immediately just in time to see both william and louis smirking at him from across the area, with louis sipping on his drink like nope, it wasn't me, and william licking his lips, some girls and boys with mock tails in their hands milling about them, some jumping on the pool and laughing.

harry doesn't mind all that but only the dark playful gazes his brothers are shooting at him, with william holding up a—?

huh...shit. _the fucking controller!_

"hey, z-zayn...? nialler? i think i... i need to use the bathroom," he stammers out, feeling his cheeks heat up almost instantly.

and then he can feel it again, the thing inside him vibrating harder, faster, the thing—oh. wait a minute... is this—holy fuck, it's a freaking vibrator. no...no fucking way. they really did it this time, they really want harry fucked. oh god.

quick to stand up, tripping a little on his own two feet, slippers quite steep, harry excuses himself to the loo, going back inside the jenners' house and ignoring the intense looks the twins are directing at his retreating figure.

harry quickly searches for the bathroom inside the house, feeling the vibration going tenfolds, the thing moving faster and faster around his walls, that just keep on clenching as he walks.

harry chokes out a very loud strangled moan once he located the bathroom and got inside, hoping that the area itself is soundproof.

harry hurries up—can't quite take the overwhelming feeling anymore that's pooling at his lower abdomen, panting heavily and feeling so fucking hot—and shoves a hand in his yellow trunks, grabbing hold of the vibrator in between his arse cheeks and pulling it out of his rim.

he leans heavily on the sink as he sighs in relief, dropping the still vibrating phallic thing near the drain and stares up at his reflection on the vanity mirror. god, he looks a mess, curls sticking up on different directions and cheeks so blooming red.

and—his eyes go wide as he notices he forgot to lock the door, and just as he's about to make for it, there's a figure on the frame of the entryway and then there are hands shoving him back inside. " _oomphf!_ "

  


harry hears the slam of the bathroom door, but thank god the lock doesn't click. one look at the shirt that has snoopy on it and two drawings of crown harry knows already it's william that's followed him all the way from the pool party to the bathroom. "nice hideout," mutters the older twin darkly, a lazy, smug smile painting his lips.

harry grunts, flushes, as his back hits the cold tiled wall, and then in a second william's all up in his space, both hands on either side of his face. their eyes meet, and harry all but freezes in this moment, his heart rabbitting in his chest and wanting out.

the older twin looks at him like he's done the biggest sin, and he knows just why. because he—"why did you take it off, hazza? who fucking told you to take the fucking vibrator off?" william growls, holding him by the jaw now and cocking his face sideways. "forgot about the rules now, baby?"

harry whines under his breath, libido acting up, just like that. "i-i'm sorry, william, but that thing was—was—"

" _what?_ say it," william bites out.

harry pants, feeling his blood rushing up to his head. "it was kind of... kind of distracting," he breathes out, feeling high with the feeling of william's crotch that is now easily grinding against his own.

he can feel the coolness of the tiles against his clothed bum, being squished like this, so cornered firmly and barricaded, as william presses up against him even further.

"distracting," says william sardonically, "lame excuse, h."

harry gasps, feeling the way william is now trailing kisses up his neck, throat, stopping at his adam's apple. "look, william, i'm—," _gasp,_ "i'm sorry, i didn't mean to—"

"oh, you meant it, sweetheart... don't even deny it," he cuts in, harsh and making harry deflate. william pulls back and blinks at him, eyes cold and empty. he tells him, "so now, you get punished, yeah?"

"uh, h-how—?"

"no fucking questions."

not even having the time to recompose himself, harry lets out a shocked squeak when william drops down to his knees in one quick retaliation and pulls down harry's yellow shorts, revealing his dick and pale bum, tapping at his legs to move them up so william can take the only thing that's keeping him from being entirely naked, throwing it away somewhere in the huge bathroom.

then a shrilly squeal escapes harry's lips next when william stands up again and hauls him up by the back of his thighs, carrying him effortlessly and pressing him up against the wall, once again, urging him to wrap his legs around william's waist.

harry has no choice but to grab hold of william's shoulders to balance himself and to avoid falling, and william all but reaches down in between their tummies and releases his cock amidst them.

harry's eyes almost bulged because of a few realizations that first, he's about to be fucked, and second, they haven't a lube in them, and the only thing that would serve as some type of leverage is the fact that at least he's stretched because of the vibrator from earlier. but that isn't enough, is it? _jesus fuck._

just when harry thought william is gonna fuck him without lubricating himself first, harry is completely taken off guard when william forced open his mouth by shoving two fingers in it. then, "make them really, really fucking wet for me, haz. start sucking," william orders, voice extremely low and taunting.

harry, with his heart stuck on his throat, getting harder by the second and hot and so, so horny, obliges. he sucks, and he can taste the saltiness of william's fingers, feel the warmth of them on the lap of his wet tongue, is almost choking at the way william is urging them further inside his mouth, about to nudge the back of his throat. he produces slurping sounds as he suckles some more, almost as if he's blowing william's fingers, slicking them up good.

and then, harry eventually coughs, and that's the only time william slides his now slicked up fingers out of his mouth and then he's pressing them down across harry's rim and spreading some spit around the walls, and oh...

harry hisses at the sensation, tightening his legs around william's waist by instinct.

the process doesn't take much longer from there as he is quick to slick up, and suddenly william is lining up his cock along his hole then, and—he pushes in, quick and harsh, causing harry to release the loudest moan he can muster, making grabby hands for william's shirt and almost digging his fingernails in against his flesh.

" _motherfuck_ —," william grunts at that, but then he's easy to recover as though nothing hurts him, and then he's fucking up to harry eagerly, pressing him up against the wall at every thrust and pound he makes.

harry whimpers, throwing his head back and hitting the tiles, feeling so full of william's cock that's deeply pushed inside of him, fast to find his sweet spot, jabbing at it over and over as the older twin quickens his thrusts.

mewling, harry's dick creates friction on its own as it gets constantly brushed by their bellies, squished in between them and leaking and rock hard. harry wants to cry.

"that's for being a disobedient boy, harry," william pants against his collarbone, nipping at his skin there while he continually fucks up into him, rocking them both up and down against the bathroom wall.

"oh, fuck, fuck..." comes his chant, throaty and soft. harry's toes curl, and his legs are having cramps, but he doesn't let up (he doesn't have a choice, not really) as he jumps up a little to adjust his weight over william, the older boy not stopping at all with his steady rhythm, fucking him and thrusting upward, hitting at his prostate.

harry croaks, "i'm sorry, i'm sorry," not really knowing what he's doing now, feeling so high once again, pleasure and pain coursing through his veins. his pulses pump as well as his heart, blood heating just as william's slapped his palm at his thigh. and then again, and again. and until his skin looks a fresh red and numbing, stark against his milky complexion.

slowly now, harry can feel he's close, can feel his orgasm making its presence at the head of his throbbing cock, ready to shoot. it's all too fast, he feels so horny and hot this way, and he just can't go on for longer. he grits his teeth then, "i'm coming—"

"no," william interrupts around a growl, sounding angry and determined. "don't you dare, harry, you're not—allowed," he rasps out, heavily breathing.

harry's eyes go wide, "w-what—but why? w-william, i can't hold it—"

"you can! it's part of your punishment."

hearing that, harry can't help whine, especially when once again william's jabbed at his prostate gland, once, twice and another one. ooooh god, his eyes are shutting in pure bliss, head lolling to the side.

but then the door to the bathroom suddenly opens, and harry's head snaps up; in comes... oh no. "having fun without me, eh?" louis says around a chuckle, smirking as he closes the door behind him, this time with the lock sounding.

  


harry gulps, looking at louis and his black muscle tee, his tanned arms littered with tattoos, and then those piercings he wears and that tight black skinnies, and—and then he's back with wincing and releasing strings of moans. william hasn't halted from fucking him.

"here," william says after a while, slowing down with his thrust. he hoists up harry and adjusts him around his hips, walking backwards and beckoning for louis to stand from the other side and be against the wall.

louis is this giddy boy whose grin so wide who is bounding excitedly as he gets behind harry, and then william is commanding him to take out his cock.

harry mewls at this, almost preening, shockingly even to himself, once he sees louis' cock spring up again, much bigger than william, that monster, he must say, and then the younger twin is slicking himself up with some stripes of spit with the use of his tongue lapping across his own palm, reaching down and pumping on his shaft.

and that's how harry gets two cocks in him again, when louis finally lines up the head of his cock next to william's that's already shoved in, sliding it in alongside the older brother's slow thrusts.

harry cries out, "holy fuck," when louis bottoms out, and louis just really has to giggle at the sound of his cry while william only grins wickedly, then they're back to what they're doing and begin to build a perfectly synchronized rhythm.

harry's eyeballs roll at the back of his head and his eyelids shut down; and like, is this how harry's life is going to be now?

perhaps.

it's him being fucked by identical twin brothers whenever they want... which, shit.

some might think that's hot; considering louis and william look really handsome and possess such breathtaking smiles, dazzling blue eyes and amazing footie skills. everyone adores them. so unfair, harry thinks.

well...he will probably never admit it, but fuck, he's actually getting used to this...

he's really, freakishly so, feeling quite alright with this. this kind of setup with them.

he hardly feels pain with them, see, they don't hurt him. they may be quite bossy and demanding of his time and body, but he only ever gets pleasure where they're involved—for one louis makes sure he's cared for after sex, kissing him and saying he loves him, and william would always watch him and wouldn't leave the room until he falls asleep, cleared of tears and come.

hmm, okay, except maybe for that one time that he didn't tuck harry to bed, that first time he rimmed harry, because the older boy had heard their mother calling his and louis' names...so he had to leave without caring for him. harry forgives him for that. he has to. he's fucking full of william's cock right now—both his and louis' cock.

going back to his senses, harry all heavylidded stare back at william and once again begs, "can i—?"

william is quick to shake his head. "not until lou and i did..." he tells him, head on and deadpanned.

harry whines highly on his throat, so, so desperate to squirt his load now, feeling the wetness of his over sensitive slit.

louis behind him is quicker and harder to pound between he and william, clutching tightly on his waist and kissing along his back, whereas william in front of him keeps on kneading on his thighs and looking at him openly, with his gaze so dark and intense.

harry shuts his eyes, and he thinks he's passing out, but then he feels something wet from within and he knows, one of his older brothers has finally shot their load inside of him. their thrusts go smoothly as there is dripping semen lubricating harry's walls, then it's william who slides his cock out—letting it rest next to harry's own, making harry hiss and moan because with his cock getting nudged like that, has just made him want to come more—but the older twin doesn't let go of harry though, letting the younger twin finish up.

after a few more moments, louis comes too, finally, and he groans throughout it, squeezing at harry's waist and biting at his shoulder, making harry cry himself as he winces in pain. oddly satisfying pain.

louis slides off of him, then the twins are supporting his limp body to stand properly on the ground, jelly and soft at the edges, with louis coming up to him in a whim and is running his hands through his curls, taking his fringe out of his face so he can see clearly. "you okay, baby?" louis asks, cupping his cheeks now.

harry's so warm and flushed, and he can't take his mind off the fact that he hasn't come yet.

it's something william remembers, thankfully, and therefore he nudges louis off harry and grabs on harry's cock, tugs at it twice, before harry's mouth is forming an o and is spurting white strings all over william's shirt.

louis laughs at it, and harry is managing to quirk his lips into a genuine smile at it too, can't quite help it.

the older brother huffs, but it's obvious he's just fighting back a smile himself.

louis coos. " _aww_ , look how wonderful you look with little hazzie's come, bro," he teases, pinching at william's cheek and then pecking softly on it afterwards, the younger twin clinging on older twin's shoulder.

harry sees the blush that creeps up william's face, finally cracking as he releases chuckles, and, just... harry can't help but feel a pang on his chest at the sight of them like that. for some reason.

weird.

is he...seriously getting jealous of his brothers being sweet to each other like this? as if. no... fuck no.

turning away, harry brushes the thought away and instead locates his yellow shorts to wear it; he ignores the blatant staring of his brothers while his back is on them, his mind whirling and doesn't want to see them being koalas to one another.

he... he can't stay here anymore, something's telling him he needs to be somewhere else—somewhere far away from them.

just as he's about to reach for the doorknob, his arm stops halfway. "where are you going, harry?" one of them from behind him asks. he can't tell who, they both possess the same voice, but he guesses it's william and his inquisitive self.

harry takes a deep breath. releases it. "back to the party... i think, zayn and niall are already getting worried, looking for me," he murmurs.

there's a pregnant pause before one of them responds back, the voice small and soft, "ah... alright, well. have fun, little brother."

"will do," mumbles harry again, and then he's walking out of the loo, leaving them behind.

out the sudden, harry's head hurts, and his mind is spinning as he walks back to the pool party, feeling his heart plummeting as he imagines his brothers doing something back in that bathroom without him.

are they kissing? are they having sex?

god, harry needs to shut his brain up, he shouldn't care!

sitting back on the pool chair, setting aside niall's where have you been, mate, harry's thoughts vanish his head and then there's this one that stands out the most, what the hell did he just feel back there? jealousy? seriously?


	13. XIII - the congratulatory blow job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, pls answer the poll down below (: in the end notes

**_XIII - the congratulatory blow job_ **

it's been an entire week since the last time he's got something inside of him, william and louis having been busy with footie practices all those previous days, and that is why as he stares down at louis' shaft right now, grasping it in his palm, harry all but swallows hard because... well, louis, again, is biggest than the rest of them. and he just so happened to have asked harry to "ride" him.

harry licks his lips, and then there's that quiet, lustful gaze louis is giving him, looking at him softly with his hands resting on each of harry's hips. "do you need more lube, h?" louis asks then, voice an octave lower, always has been raspy.

cheeks heating up, harry stumbles out with his words as he feels shame for probably making louis wait. "n-no, i... i'm fine, thanks."

louis just hums in response, and then harry is swallowing yet again, before he's finally carrying himself up and situating his bum over louis' lap, the older boy supporting him as he does just that.

harry pumps again on louis' cock, wet and slicked up, and then he's peering down to watch as his hole aligns with the head of louis' dick, and then he slowly sits.

harry hisses, whimpering, and then he's eventually feeling louis' thickness all over him, fitting every space around his clenching walls. "oh, fuck yes," he hears louis mutter huskily, and harry can't help blush madly once more, seeing as how louis is looking so wrecked so quickly.

releasing a puff of breath, harry starts to move. he has to, even if technically they have all day today, since their parents are out of sight (as always), and they have no school due to the fact that their principal called it a day off because tomorrow is going to be the championship match between their school against an away team.

harry, zayn and niall are going to watch by the sidelines, william had made sure they've got good seats.

harry is jolted back to the now when he feels louis taking his neglected cock in his hand, pumping on it while harry proceeds to fuck himself on louis' dick, humping up and down, their skin slamming against each other.

he moans, biting on his lip as he throws his head back, arching in bliss just as he slams back down in one swift movement, louis' length reaching his prostate and jabbing at it. "ah, ah, ah," he chants in breathy moans, one eye producing a tear, and it rolls down on his cheek just as he's once again nudged his sweet spot.

"oh, fuck," louis groans underneath him, gripping harshly at his waist, nails digging on his flesh and leaving half moons. harry cries in pain at that, but no way can he ever deny that that felt so, so fucking good.

as he continues to ride louis, meanwhile the door to the twins' bedroom door opens, and both harry and louis crane their necks to look at who it is who's coming in.

they sigh in relief when they see it's just william, carrying a tray of cuppas, then harry is once again carrying on with his founded rhythm, his hole sliding up and down louis' angry shaft, and louis reaching up to tweak at his nipples.

harry deems...he loves that—loves when his sensitive nipples get played with like that. fuck, he's so, so horny, he's always so fucking turned on just seeing his brothers, those dazzling blue eyes and their easy smirks of wanton.

it's crazy, it's driving him mad, and now that he's at his peak, he can't help but preen, especially when william is watching on like that, with a dark smile on his face, gaze with a glint of mixed mischief and interest.

hair suddenly getting yanked on by louis' dominant hand, harry squeaks out, panting heavily as he halts briefly, and his attention is fully drawn back to louis right beneath him, the boy urging him down for a snog.

harry immediately complies, surging down and connecting his lips with louis', opening his mouth so louis can lick inside and taste his tongue, their teeth almost clashing at the abruptness.

harry mewls, and then louis is pulling at his curls, harshly so with unimaginable strength, his scalp throbbing with pleasurable heat. "lou..." he whimpers, and just as he's spurting come all over louis' belly, louis is thrusting upwards and fucking into him, hard and urgent, then—finally, louis is shooting all of his load inside of him, his walls leaking with white hot semen, getting louis' cock lubricated even more.

there's some applauding sounding inside the room in a matter of seconds, and harry realizes it's william, clapping and wolf-whistling. "bravo!" he crows, laughing. "that's some fucking show! thank you, thank you."

grinning, louis chuckles delightedly, proud of himself, "it was all harry, bro," he rasps, and, _god_ , his voice sounds so wrecked and groggy that it makes harry preen, limping dick twitching in response.

william must've noticed, because he clicks his tongue and says, "always so responsive, this boy of ours." louis laughs, because he agrees.

**

moments later, the three of them are lying on the bed with their tummies full of the sweet tea that william has made specially for them.

 

  


harry and louis are still naked from head to toe, not really bothered anymore (even as the sunlight that's washing through the room is hitting their exposed bodies and cocks, blankets out of their reach for now), and william is the only one that's wearing some shirt and some trackies; they're all staring up at the ceiling as though questioning life itself.

it's quiet within the area, only the air breeze that's being let in in between the sly cracks of the window creating some serene sound, and it's only then that louis suddenly opens his mouth to speak. "i just realized something," comes his amused tone of voice, gaze still locked at the ceiling.

harry looks at him, blinking dazedly as he's still yet to come down from his high.

"what is it?" william mumbles beside harry.

 

  


then, "we haven't received a blow job from little bro," says louis, so sudden and laced in wonder, like almost bordering on innocent, and that is... well.

that makes harry's belly get swarmed by butterflies almost instinctively, his cheeks heating up and heartbeats racing fast, moreover when louis grabs a hold of his hip and squeezes gently.

he... doesn't know if he even knows how to give someone a blow job, or if he's even good at that, so like... fuck.

but then, "hey, you're right..." william replies, amusement in his voice.

harry gulps, and then he looks up, blinking back at the ceiling and refusing any eye contact with his brothers. he feels goosebumps trickling his thighs and that makes him gather his knees up against him.

 

  


he feels the shift in them and he knows they are both staring right back at him.

he closes his eyes, refusing to look at any of them right now.

then again, he knows he should ready himself at this point, because it looks like he's gonna have to do that to them any time soon. how soon? harry doesn't know yet, but he knows that day will eventually come.

**

and when he thought that that day will come some time later, harry is wrong, it's turned out it could happen any moment now, because when he unlocks his phone to read a text sent by louis, his eyes widen and then there's that amazing feeling in his belly that's sending chills all over his neck.

**_meet us at the footie lockers after the game. make sure you're unseen. love, lou x_ **

 

  


today is the championship match between footie teams—they're home team, and the other school travelled all the way from three towns away. louis and william spoke about the blow job subject yesterday in their room, at the lucidity of their bedroom, and it seems like it's gonna happen today.

a blow job; how is harry even gonna do that? it's not even 24 hours later... shit. he's not prepared for this.

 

  


watching on as the game begins, niall beside him eats popcorn and hotdogs aggressively while zayn next to him just chooses to lie back on his seat and look as bored as hell. harry can't really blame him, even himself isn't keen with this sport; but william invited them along though, so he can't complain.

 

  


twenty or so minutes in to the match, louis has scored goal and william as well, the score being 1-2.

another half hour passes, there has been some injuries from the other team, and then some on their own team, but then stan is kicking hard and it passes the goalie so they're all cheering as they've finally won the match.

harry is up from his seat together with the rest of the students by the bleachers, clapping and howling, the cheering squad chanting victory at the top of their lungs. everyone is screaming and some are feeling defeated, but all harry can think about is the impending meet up by the lockers with his brothers.

just thinking about how hyped up they both are right now... how giddy and flooding with adrenaline rush from the game tonight. harry can only wish they would go easy on him, seeing as this is going to be another first for him.

"fuck, that was wicked!" niall guffaws next to him, jumping up and down in joy.

zayn chuckles, and then they're slinging their arms over each other, skipping down the steps and joining the other people who are dispersing and clearing the place.

harry follows suit, but unlike them who're feeling ecstatic to celebrate, he's this nervous boy with a sweaty forehead, about to sneak into the footballers locker room and meet with his footie player brothers.

just thinking about having them in front of him any moment from now, them in their ecstatic demeanor, post-footie match championship excitement, them with their jerseys and sweaty bodies, shoes filled with wet mud and grass, makes harry instantly nervous and anxious at the same time, having those wolves during their most giddy moment and wanting to touch him.

watching all the people go, some students congratulating the home team, harry all but waves farewell at niall and zayn.

he's already told them he's not gonna be heading home just yet, lied about staying in the library for a while for some lecture catch up. niall hates studying, and zayn would much rather lounge about at niall's, so they easily let go of harry without asking him for further explanation.

harry stays where he is, which is by the hallway, just watching people thin out.

just as his phone receives another text from louis does he finally begin his trekking to the footballers locker room, with his heart beating madly in his chest, and his ears and cheeks warming up in utter jitteriness, already expecting the extreme. he stops at the doors, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, looking from his left to right for any sign of students or teachers or heck, the team's coach, before he shuffles inside the room.

and, well, if a pin would drop in this part of the area, harry's a hundred percent sure he'll be hearing it, because of how quiet it is in here.

 

  


there are mud everywhere, some jersey shorts scattered on the floor, some hanging on some benches.

it reeks of the scent of sweat and body odor, and harry almost wants to gag, because _good heavens._

but he doesn't get to do that, especially when suddenly there are pair of hands grabbing on his waist and pinning him on the lockers right beside him. "fucking finally, haz, we've been waiting," rasps one of the twins.

one look at the number 17 on his shirt, harry knows already it's william, and—shit, harry can smell his musky scent, feel the warmth of his body all over, and the dampness of his hair from sweat.

"w-william, sorry, i—i made sure no one sees me," he stammers out, william grinding once against him and then staying there with his bulge pressing hard on harry's left thigh.

"sshh...that's fine, baby, stop apologizing," william responds, voice excruciatingly low and husky.

harry all but nods frantically, jittery, and then william is kissing him tenderly on the jaw before he's being yanked away from the lockers, and then being dragged somewhere further inside the area where there are a few doors lining up the wall.

"where are we going?" he manages to utter out, breathless and shaky, his mind going on overdrive as he feels anxious about everything that this is.

stopping on his tracks, making harry stop stumbling as well, william looks over his shoulder and then to harry, winking back at him with a sly smile, "in the showers, of course. we're both sweaty and in need of a wash up. and well, since you're already here, we thought you'd run us a bath... you in?"

blushing hotly at this point, harry sputters and he blurts, "b-but these are showers, i'll get soaked—"

"we brought you some clean clothes, silly, it'll be fine if you get wet," william says, and his voice is unbelievably fond and soft that harry almost thinks he's being mistaken, blinking rapidly at the boy before him.

because...this is william, innit? this isn't louis... is it? how come he's being so nice?

"o-okay, uhm..." he murmurs shyly. mildly confused.

"alright, so," william says, and then he's ushering harry inside the showers room.

as they get inside, almost instantly he sees louis sitting at a bench, still in his jersey as well with the number 28, head bent down and tapping on his phone, with a concentrated facial expression.

he looks up when william scuffles his shoes against the tiles, making some noise, and almost immediately louis is smiling widely, and then he's waving at them with that silly headband pushing up his fringe. "hi."

harry bites at the inside of his cheek, feeling butterflies swarm in his belly, "hey, lou."

louis stands up from the bench and sets aside his phone alongside the headband that he takes off as he ruffles his long hair, leaving them there on the bench. he walks toward them and then he's leaning in and pressing his lips against harry's cheek without a word or anything.

harry gets a whiff of his smell as well, the fact that he smells of grass and mud and nature. oddly so, harry feels a twitch in his pants, and, fuck.

why is this turning him on? their post-footie match odors? what the hell...

"so," louis starts to say, stealing their attention. he directs his gaze towards harry, spreading his arms wide as he speaks. "pretty princess, aren't you even gonna congratulate us? we won."

harry flushes hotly. "oh, uhm, i, yes. congratulations, by the way. it was a... a good game. you both were pretty impressive..."

louis grins. "thank you, little bro."

harry ducks his head, curls framing his cheeks. "you're welcome," he whispers.

"well, guess it's time for the congratulatory blow jobs, then," says william with a chuckle, voice echoing loudly in the area, "and obviously, a bath."

okay...here goes.

feeling hands grasping both his wrists, harry perks up as he is lead towards one of the stalls, and almost instantly his heart crawls up in his throat.

they get inside the shower and louis and william let go of his hand, and—and then they stop.

harry blinks at them, doesn't know what to do with himself, with his hands, is being awkward just standing here in his hoodie and jeans and rubber shoes. what does he do now? what do they want him to do next?

nervously now, he puzzles.

but then, william cocks his head sideways and louis only yawns loudly, and then breaking into a cheshire grin right after.

william wiggles his brows. "undress us, lil hazbro?"

and, oh.

"oh, i—i—"

"oh, come on, don't be shy, baby. come up here and take our clothes off, then be naked with us, and then we'll shower, yeah?" louis' eyes crinckle as he smiles, and harry feels those fireworks.

hesitating a little now, harry walks toward them, a bit wobbly now as he goes, harry stands in front of william first and with shaking hands, harry reaches over the hems of his jersey and starts peeling it up off his torso, william complying and raising his arms up slowly—as slow as harry's movement—and until harry gets the top off his body, william taking the jersey and chucking it out of the stall.

harry gasps when william grabs on his hand and pulls, wills him to hook his fingers at the waistband of his shorts. "do it, love..."

harry swallows and then he's pulling the shorts down, kneeling on the floor until it's out of william's feet. and then his shoes and socks are next as well as his knee pads, all of those chucked out the stall.

"okay, okay! me next!" louis chirps, getting impatient. harry bites at his bottom lip, hearing that upbeat voice of louis'.

facing his other brother then, harry takes his time taking the jersey off louis, his eyes can't keep still as they avert from time to time to louis' chest tattoos then to his sleeve tattoos, and even so while louis is smirking lazily at him, their faces inches away from each other.

harry decides to just look down, but then again he's still successful with taking louis' jersey off and then he's kneeling down to take louis' bottoms off next, and his knee pads, as well as his shoes and socks.

he stares up at them, questioning, pleading eyes in display. "do i still have to...?" he whispers.

william nods once, while louis grins knowingly.

taking a deep breath, harry makes for louis first and pulls his briefs down for him, his already hard shaft springing up and making harry swallow really big.

louis puts a hand on his mouth and stiffles his laughter, while harry only bows his head in embarrassment, cheeks so hot he's afraid he'll implode.

once he's done with louis, he faces william behind him next and works on his briefs, pulling it down for him and also getting his hard dick springing up.

harry looks away immediately, cheeks beet red because shit, that almost slapped him on the face. he gets rid of both his brothers' underwear and then—there are hands pulling him up to his feet.

"your turn, little one," louis whispers, quite fondly...

harry licks his lips out of self-consciousness, and then he can feel warm, calloused fingers gracing the skin of his waist, and his hoodie is being pulled up off his head, eventually, his arms coming up over his face to follow their movements.

he sees his hoodie being thrown out of the stall, and then louis is dropping down on the ground to work on his jeans, pulling it down in one quick tug, and then in no time he's almost all out naked.

 

  


his shoes and socks are already out of the stall, and all there is left is his briefs. his toes curl underneath him and he feels quite exposed; seems like he can never feel a hundred percent confident when it comes to the hungry gazes of his brothers directed to him after all...

just then, william and louis both kneel in front of him and they look up through their lashes as they stare at him, louis biting on the garter of his underwear and william hooking a finger on it.

they help each other and once and for all pull it down, making harry's hardened cock breathe.

harry chokes on the sight, the fact that they're all here in one narrow shower stall and naked from head to toe, breathing as one with the air surrounding them steamy and warm.

it's william who switches the shower on and then they are quickly getting soaked by the spray from atop their heads, harry gasping loudly at the coolness. he looks down and watches as dirt and water mix together and go down the drain, louis and william's abs dripping with drops of spray.

 

  


louis suddenly comes up behind him and snakes both arms around his waist, and harry's heart gets stuck on his mouth in retaliation, releasing a moan as his mouth opens in bliss, especially when he feels louis' hard cock nestling in between the cleft of his arse cheeks, the length and thickness of it sliding smoothly against his arse crack, wet with spray water and dribbling with precome.

william with his fringe dripping wet and sticking to his forehead smiles wolfishly in front of him, cupping his cheeks and leaning in, capturing his mouth onto a full-on snogging, dirty and aggressive and urgent, their tongues sliding against each other with their spit making obscene slicking sounds.

william groans through their molding mouths, and harry is all dazed and pink at the cheeks by the time william cuts the snog short, still can feel louis grinding deliciously from behind him, squeezing hungrily at his arse cheeks and slapping on them occasionally.

william then nudges harry, and harry's pulled out of his momentary trance as he puts all attention to the older twin. "time to suck cocks, dollface," he tells him in a low and raspy voice, gaze darker now than earlier, no more traces of fondness whatsoever.

harry's jaw slightly drops, because—how in the world does that work?

no futher warning or whatnot, william slaps louis' arm to detach from harry's back and then william is pushing at harry's shoulders, forcing him to kneel on the ground.

he almost lets out a startled squeak at that, but then he's interrupted when there are two hard cocks that are slapping themselves on either one of his cheeks.

his eyes widen, and then he's staring up at his brothers from where he's kneeling on the floor. they stare down back at him, their brown hairs all damped and sticking to their faces, some droplets of water landing on harry's flushed cheeks and shoulders where he's crouched helplessly down.

he opens his mouth to speak, to say he doesn't know how to "suck someone off", but again, he isn't able to do that when a cock is being put inside his gaping mouth without pretense or whatever, his stuck out tongue tasting the slit and foreskin, and, oh.

it's kinda...salty, he takes a notice of, and then he realizes, that it's like, the same with how william's fingers tasted that last time he made harry suck on them.

oh, wait a minute. maybe harry can use that as his pointers... the way that he sucked on william's fingers that one time at the jenners.

"hey, harry, mind getting to work?"

"give us something that will make us love you even more, yeah?"

screwing his eyes shut as a drop of water goes to his eyelid, harry nods his head, quite determined to gain his brothers' love, for some unfathomable reason, mind, and then harry is reaching up to grab hold of both their cocks.

he starts out with pumping on them, just like how he sees it when they do that to him, and then next he leans in, going for louis first.

he stares at it, admiring once again how he's so big, before he parts his lips open to make way for his tongue and—he licks. just once, a kitten lick of little stripe across the head of louis' cock, and then kissing at that tip and suckling a tad.

 

  


the younger twin hisses above him, and harry dares a peek and, wow, louis seems so...affected by this.

because amazingly, his reaction says it all, the way his eyes are shut close tightly and his head is lolling to the side. that sight alone brings a spark of determination to harry, so when he executes his next move, this time he's finally out of resistance.

he opens his mouth wide, and just like how he lets spoonful of food in his mouth, his tongue peeks out first, and then he's putting the heaviness of louis in his mouth.

he starts experimenting from there, wrapping his lips around the cock and sucking.

some fingers tangling through his curls start to tug and pull, pushing his face further louis' cock and making him swallow him whole until harry can reach his balls with his bottom lip.

 

  


he isn't let go of immediately, and until he's out of breath and wanting to cough that william pulls at his hair again and lets him breathe.

harry heaves hard, and then he's back on it again, swallowing louis' cock and then pulling, bobbing his head back and forth now as he swirls his tongue at the base.

william is praising him now, "yes. fucking yes, that's it, harry, you're doing it," and harry can't help but be so into it, preening and mewling in excitement at the newly learned activity.

he fastens his pace, sucking louis off soundly with slick sounds and a bit of gagging, while his other hand that's holding william's cock is moving as well and pumping the older twin's length.

later on as he takes a break from louis' cock, suddenly his instinct is to take william's cock in his mouth next, tongue lapping at the base and feeling the weight of it above his jaws.

william groans in response to his advances, and then this time it's louis' cock that he's pumping.

he suckles william's cock with gusto, with manic willingness and pulls off with a pop, pumping both their dicks now with such graceless, clammy gripping hands, eliciting some moans and grunts from the two boys above him.

harry's breath hitches in his throat when he dares a look up at his brothers, the way they are biting on their lips and closing their eyes in bliss, the way they're supporting to hold themselves upright on the walls, just so their legs and composure don't give in...

it's as if harry's got all the powers against them, as if for once he's the boss around here. like he's the reason for their vulnerability and as to why they're showing weakness... how they suddenly went lax and soft, and shit, he thinks he can get used to being in control every once in a while.

as harry gets back to business, taking turns on his brothers, sucking louis off and then pulling out, just so he can suck william off next, eventually one of them mumbles out, "'m fucking close..."

harry just gets more encouraged at knowing that, and he pumps eagerly now while he licks and sucks on each dick, sometimes trying to fit two cocks in his mouth just so.

 

  


once again there are hands pulling at his hair, and that alone makes him moan out sweetly himself, and then he's feeling that wet patches of precome sticking to his chin, once he pulls off of louis' cock and there's a web of come trailing and connecting them.

it's filthy, it's dirty and it looks so, so entirely wrong, but harry feels explicit and bold and horny at this moment that he just doesn't give a fuck.

he watches, dazed and wrecked as his brothers pump their own dicks in front of him, and then william is pulling at his hair so he can face his cock forcefully, and then—he's spurting his come all over harry's face, the sticky white hot stripes hitting him on the cheeks and some on his eyelids, and... holy hell.

this is probably the hottest thing harry's ever engaged himself in, that's for sure.

and even add louis to the mix, who also yanks on his hair and forces him to face his dick, shooting his load all over harry's chest and some hitting his nipples, then some on his tongue as louis points his slit on the tip of his bottom lip.

harry's immediate reaction to all of this is take louis in again in his mouth and suck on his shaft, cleaning the come off him and then gulping everything down, because his mind and body are telling him so, like they just crave those white spurts. strangely so.

after all that, and after harry's also clean william up with just the use of his tongue, harry is willed up to his feet and the twins are kissing the life out of him, praising him and peppering him with genuine compliments, louis grabbing on his chin and capturing his lips into a searing hot kiss.

 

  


harry kisses him right back, his aching jaw from so much blow job making him wince a bit, but that doesn't matter right now as he savors louis' sweet mouth with his, their tongues tugging and sliding wetly against each other.

they shower properly after that, but of course they also take care of him by making him come. william has had him bent over the wall and fucked his thighs, while louis situated on the ground beneath him to blow him and make him come.

no one catches them even as they're wearing their clothes after that steamy sex in the shower stall, and harry's just so touched that they brought his favorite sweater and his favorite pair of jeans to wear back home.

louis cheekily smiles at him. "knew you'd appreciate that," he says, voice worn out from taking harry in his mouth just now.

 

  


harry smiles softly down to the clothes. "yeah, i really do. thank you," he mutters in awe as he brings that wide, dimpled smile up to them, starry, glossy eyed and blooming red from having sex.

william hums, shaking his head, "no, h, thank _you_ ," he mutters, and then he's zipping up his gym bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "that was some mind blowing bj. no pun intended." he smirks.

harry ducks his head, hiding his face that's blushing deep crimson, he just knows. he doesn't say anything to that, still is shocked and overwhelmed himself about what he's just done.

"yeah, never thought you had it in you, hazzie," louis beams, knocking their elbows together.

and just at the sound of that giddy voice has harry finally cracking and he rolls his eyes. "you guys are leaving me no other choice..."

louis giggles. "okay, fine, that's true."

"but you love it," william pipes up, raising an eyebrow.

harry closes his mouth, and then he's back to deflating. he doesn't know if he should say something about that...yet.

a beat passes, and then william is walking past them, heading out the lockers; louis follows suit and then harry.

no words were spoken after that, and even as they pile inside their mother's car, and even then as they get home.

harry heads to the kitchen while the other two go upstairs.

 _tea_ , thinks harry, he needs one hot cup of tea to calm his nerves, because he's just become such a goddamn sinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you ship more? william/harry or louis/harry? and why? (:
> 
> thank you if you're going to answer!  
> and again, thank you for reading!  
> comments are always appreciated <3


	14. XIV - the pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for blood play/knife play :/

**_XIV - the pain_ **

today is their mother's birthday, and since harry is her only son in blood, he's the one who's the most keen on helping her out in the kitchen to prepare themselves some grand dinner. as always.

 

  


well, it's not like that's the only logical reason though, because really, harry's always loved helping his mother with absolutely anything she asks him to. it doesn't have to do with the fact they're the only fully blood related in this household.

harry just loves his mother so much, as much as she loves him back, and maybe that's why sometimes...

sometimes harry gets worried that one of these days he and his brothers will get caught by either their mom or their father, because he's sure as heck they'll _flip_. oh, fuck they will definitely flip.

harry may be unsure yet, for now, with whatever it is their parents will do once they find out about their behind the scenes activities, but... he's a million percent certain it won't turn out good anyway. it just won't turn out...pretty.

he gets chills just thinking about it, honestly.

taking a deep breath, harry lets go of the thought as he grabs on one of the potatoes in a bowl full of water and starts peeling it.

he puts it right back afterwards, takes another potato and peels the dirt-filled skin.

it goes on like that until he's done with all seven potatoes, then he walks toward his mum who's stirring a pot, tapping on her shoulder and smiling.

"i'm done with the potatoes. what do you want me to do next?"

his mother smiles at him, ruffles his curls and then says, "just take the chicken out so i can marinade it."

harry nods, beaming as he grins with both his dimples out, then turns on his heels to head to the oven.

he pulls it open, holding some potholder, then takes the tray with the chicken all steamed on it.

he sniffs in, taking in the mouthwatering smell, then he faces the table behind him, almost tripping with his own two feet when he sees his brothers strolling inside the area with louis and that lazy smirk, then william and his usual bored facial expression.

 

  


great. just great.

harry almost drops the tray at the sight of them— _because these two just never stays over during the weekends! especially not on harry's mum's birthday; they'd rather be at some house party of some sort! this isn't them, what the hell?_ —luckily enough though, he's already near the table, and thus the tray landed over its platform. safely. he sighs.

then again, there's that metal to wood crashing sound that still erupted, causing their mother to look over her shoulder and check what's up.

william snickers in result to that and louis shakes his head with a teasing smile, and harry can't help but duck down to look if he's made a mess or if everything's in order, cheeks all hot.

thank god, nothing went wrong. "sorry about that, mum," he mumbles sheepishly.

william tsks, smirking.

 

  


"clumsy hazza," mutters louis, absently so, picking up a knife from the rack.

"aww, that's fine, honey. just be careful though, alright? we need that chicken safe and sound. i'm sure your father will appreciate it if he finds one during the feast." she chuckles.

 

  


"of course, mum... of course," harry murmurs, blushing even hotter as he gazes down on his reddish hands over the table.

their mother only giggles heartily, then goes back to what she's doing, but then the twins don't go unnoticed by her. "what are you boys doing here in this lovely evening? aren't you supposed to be at a friend's?"

"oh, uhm, yeah, well," it's william who's quick to respond, clearing his throat as he probably racks his brain for an alibi. "they, uh... didn't hold a party tonight, mum. and besides, it's your birthday... wouldn't miss it for the world."

harry wants to gag at hearing that, _and even coming from william of all people_. is he for real? he muses in his head.

but then he watches as the older twin goes toward their mother and hugs her from behind, making her laugh. harry can almost sense how tensed she's being, and how shocked she's seeming.

"aww, that's just sweet. it means a lot, son," she coos softly, ruffling william's hair. harry bites at his lip as he looks at the _very_ odd commotion.

"anything for you, anne," says william, and it's just weirding harry out even more, especially that he sounds so fond?

"well, don't mind harry and i, love. you boys can go watch tv or something, we'll finish here, yeah?" reassures his mother.

the older twin shakes his head almost immediately. "oh, no. no, i want to help," william says, sounding...genuine. well, okay? that's...

"really?" their mother looks at him, eyes wide, "are you sure, darling?"

he nods, beaming now. he reminds harry so much of louis. "yes, totally!"

their mother puzzles, "i... okay, then," but then she's quick to change persona just to appease, grinning warmly, "if that's the case then maybe you can take the trash out? it's full."

 

  


shrugging like it's no big deal, as though he isn't bewildering people right now, william gets to work. and fast. "sure," he says smoothly, and then he's springing into action.

harry looks to his mother just as his mother looks back to him, both of them sharing a stunned look. she mouths, _what's gotten into him?_ and harry can only scratch at his head, doesn't know the answer to her question.

they leave it eventually and just watches with silent gazes as william comes back, insisting to help some more. harry must say he's quite impressed.

**

moments to their sputtering about in the kitchen, harry all sweaty and smelling of spices and condiments now with his ringlets all damped, the poor sod he is can't help but feel a little bit...suspicious, perhaps.

it's just that—there's this niggling feeling in his stomach that he can't help but take a notice of, can't help feeling a tad queasy anymore, and so he finally looks up. he looks up to check on _louis_ , specifically.

that boy who keeps to himself with whatever it is he's been doing for the past half hour.

because honestly, he's done nothing. he's just been lounging about in here but he's not even doing _anything_. like he's literally just there, sitting on the counter with his legs swinging underneath, holding a knife in his hands and—that's it. that's literally it.

well, aside from the fact that he seems so invested on that stupid thing.

while harry and william are helping their mother out with everything she asks and says, tells them to do, louis on the other hand is glued and pretty much occupied with that freaking knife he's holding. like, seriously.

 

  


harry. is. just. so. done. with. it.

because whatever it is he's trying to achieve, it's making harry, quite frankly, _nervous_ ; it's making him jittery. just like he's itching to ask what's up.

but whatever it is that just by looking at louis hold that knife like that, staring at it like it's some kind of a magical thing— _jesus christ, such a weirdo_ —that harry is feeling, harry still can't help but... be curious somehow.

like, what even is going on in louis tomlinson's head right now? what is wrong with him? god, harry wants to know! god, he's dying to know! why is louis looking at that sharp object like that? why does he seem so _drawn_ to it?

harry decides he doesn't like this one bit. it's just. creepy. he doesn't—oh god, oh god, oh god. holy mackerel, wait. louis caught him looking. shit.

quickly now, harry looks back to what he's doing, which is chopping the radish, avoiding longer eye-contact with his crazy as heck brother.

three minutes have passed, and nothing happens. harry chances another glance at louis, and—he's gone? harry blinks at this, rapidly so, looking for the knife somewhere over the counter, feeling so, so nervous now than earlier.

 _he doesn't see the fucking knife_.

that startles harry. that startles him so hard. as if his body has just began moving on its own, harry heads for the sink and washes his hand, wipes them on the apron hooked around the handle of the fridge.

he emerges from the kitchen and then out to the living room. he looks for louis.

**

it doesn't take much to learn where louis went. in no time harry's spotted him at their garage, and—fuck, he's holding that knife? what is he even doing?

_what is he planning?_

walking quietly, opting for stealthy, harry walks around their car and sneaks from behind louis. he peers over and he sees how louis is pocketing the knife in his jacket. _god, he even wore a damn jacket._

 

  


one more move to his left, harry accidentally topples a stray can of paint their father owns, and that makes louis whip his head around and, he knots his brows together before he's tackling harry against the car window. harry gasps, squeaking, and then he's being crowded ruefully by louis, the younger twin grabbing a handful of his curls and then bending his head back, his throat stretching to the pull.

louis glares. "what do you think you're doing, baby bro?" he asks lowly, voice terrifyingly cold. harry realizes then that maybe this is one of those days; when louis and william will have their...reverse.

reversal of personalities.

it's strange, it's freaky, but it's legitimate and it happens from time to time. louis is the twisted one, and william is the control freak. it's always like that with them.

"shouldn't i—shouldn't i be the one asking you that, lou?" harry manages to utter out, scalp being pulled and aching a little, louis' grip on him tightening and bordering on sadistic. harry gulps when he sees eyes flick down to the knife in his pocket.

he whips it out, just as harry's dreaded, and then he's—

"have you been following me?" louis asks, all dark and cold. no traces of mischief. harry's breath hitches when he finally feels the cold pointed metal against the flesh of his neck, louis dragging it along his skin, the feeling quite... gosh, harry can't explain it. but he is fucking scared right now.

 

  


"l-lou... what are you doing? why are you..." harry stammers, lips parted in fear and anxiousness, gaze darted downwards as he follows the sliver of the knife handle where louis' hand is clutching.

louis huffs, narrows his eyes at harry. "i was just... experimenting something. why are you so curious? wanna be that cat that gets killed, harry?" he murmurs, voice raspy and really, really low that harry almost doesn't catch half of what he's said.

regardless, harry swallows hard, and he feels the metal dig at his throat where his adam's apple bobbed. louis looks at him, quiet and thinking, and harry does the same. in this moment, harry can't breathe properly, rooted to his spot and frozen completely, fretting and muted. louis' eyes flicker down to his lips, those blue eyes glinting, and harry can't help but lick at them lips, the air surrounding them dull and suspended.

just then, louis mutters, "fuck it," and surges forward, hastened; harry releases the breath he's been holding, dick hardening, as their lips meet halfway. louis drops the knife on the ground just so, and wraps both of his arms around harry's lithe waist, while harry snakes his arms around louis' neck. it's quite frantic, very teenager-ish and lovesick, and it makes harry's heart soar.

they snog passionately, right here in their family's garage, almost rocking the car parked peacefully beside them as their tangled up bodies grind clumsily against it, louis' hands roaming his body and stopping to grab and knead on his butt.

harry mewls at that, opening his mouth as he lets louis' tongue slip inside, their lips tasting of cherries and something else sweet and minty. harry loves that—loves how louis' breath is always fresh at all times.

shirt all messed up, harry's flushed red and his cheeks are blushing crimson by the time they're parting for air, cutting the kiss short, and louis just looks so excruciatingly shaken and disheveled that it does something in harry's belly. like some sort of bursting somersaults. his heartbeat races.

"come with me upstairs, hazzie?" louis whispers to him, voice a little bit groggy, his lips all swollen and so, so pink.

harry nods, feeling dazed and high with sex adrenaline, libido tingling. "okay," he whispers right back.

harry watches as louis picks up the knife from the ground again, and then the next is he's interlocking their fingers as they retreat back inside the house hand in hand, heading for the staircase, louis being the one pulling him up the steps.

harry is easy to comply. he's always been easy to manhandle. very subby. he thinks he'll probably never change. up to this day he still doesn't know if he likes the possibility to stay for so long.

as they reach the second floor, louis walks them to the first door; it's harry's bedroom. louis opens the door, and then he goes inside, still holding harry's hand. he turns around and shuts the door very quietly...locking it.

if he's quite honest, harry doesn't know just what the fuck has gotten into him, because fucking seriously, who even in their right minds would agree to come up the stairs and be alone in a bedroom with louis fucking tomlinson, who has a fucking knife in his jacket in the first place? like, _who?_

first off, louis can be insane at times when he wants to, and harry of all people should know that; he's seen it. secondly, he's holding a knife that _he's just pointed at harry not even ten minutes ago_ , has graced the sharp object against his flesh like a freaking lunatic killer. and lastly, he just locked the freaking door—did not slam it, mind, probably because that might be heard from the people downstairs, and they will find out, and—well, shouldn't harry be feeling frightened right now?

that's the real question here, innit?

 _but why the heck—_ why the heck is harry not even feeling a little bit terrified? because if any, he's just all out feeling so, so horny and excited, so, so eager to find out what is it that louis is planning to do now. specifically with _him._

with him, and with that knife.

is he gonna mark harry with it? is he going to wound him? create a scar across his milky flesh? what?! _what?_

just then, louis faces him and he slips his hand inside his pocket, and then he's fishing out a—a lace panties?

"what's this for?" harry asks, quite breathless.

louis pushes the clean white, ruffly thing toward him and nods, "i wanna try something. put them on."

eyebrows furrowing, pulses racing and with his head swimming with so many unanswerable thoughts, harry takes the offered laced undergarment and pushes past louis then toward his study desk. he thinks this is where he wants to get naked, wear this piece of clothing.

sniffing once, he then starts undressing, feeling bold and a tad confident as he takes fabric by fabric off his body, revealing his skin and limbs, chucking his clothes aside. yes, despite he knows louis is watching his every movement right this minute, he doesn't feel shy anymore. it's just... he's come accustomed to the burning attention.

just as he's taken his briefs off, suddenly he feels hands touching his skin, staying on his hips, and then there is louis feeling him up from behind, hard bulge pressing in between his bare arse cheeks. harry closes his eyes, shivering at the sensation of another body crowding against him, his head almost lolling to the side at how good that feels. it seems like he's really enjoying this thing with them now, it's just... so weird and exhilarating at the same time.

swallowing, harry hears louis murmur in his ear, "wear them, princess. i wanna see you in them..."

nodding slowly, gently, harry once again opens his eyes and picks up the undergarment from the desk, and then he bends down to full capacity, making louis step back, then he wear the lace thing on either of his legs, pulling it up, up, and up until they're secured around his lower hips, his dick strained from within the see-through thin fabric.

louis turns his body around, and harry, pliant and petite, leans to the boy manhandling him easily, sighing softly when louis latches his mouth against his collarbone, starts sucking on his skin and licking stripes passionately, slow and dragged like they have all the time in the world. harry's breath hitches, dick twitching to the feel of wet tongue nipping at his skin.

louis peers over his lashes then to him after a moment—after he's marked harry up with a beet red hickey—and harry catches the way he licks at his lips, blue eyes bright and glassy. harry licks his own lips because of the sight of louis looking so attractive like that, a bit scruffy and rugged, hair a delicious mop of mess on top of his head.

they don't exchange words.

but then louis is leading him toward the bed, and harry is following like a lost puppy, quiet and obedient, wearing the white panties with nothing else on. louis stands back, and then he—

he pushes harry down to flop harshly on the bed, harry's bum bouncing on the soft mattress, making his eyes go instantly wide. he swears to god, louis and his mood swings...

then—he watches, with his heart beating madly in his chest, as louis takes his jacket off, the knife once again visible. he smirks lazily at harry, then winks, "i hope you're not too afraid with this, haz. just want to...try something new."

gulping down a lump, harry keeps his eyes on louis, who is now walking towards him by the bed, clutching on the knife and staring down at him with such intent and sly focus. louis reaches eventually, and he crawls over it until he's holding onto harry's thigh, squeezing it at large, then—

there he goes again with the knife.

unsurprisingly now, even to himself, harry goes instantly hard just by feeling the metal creating contact with his hip, the jut of the sharp object gracing against his sensitivite skin.

 

  


he gets goosebumps feeling that, horny and whining softly, and louis just keeps dragging the pointy object along his hip, and then—he's bunching up harry's panties with his left hand, pulling at the garter as he lays the knife in contrast to it. harry's chest starts to heave, and then there is louis, leaning down over his body, parting his lips open as he directs his gaze to harry's face.

harry can feel the knife digging the lower louis leans down... then it's digging harder...deeper against his skin.

 

  


harry's eyes screw shut, biting on his lip as he throws his head back, arching into the mattress with louis hovering on top of him. he feels pain, he feels the cutting, and that causes him to whimper; louis kisses him on the mouth to muffle it, although, and harry... he's quite alright with that.

he knows that by now the knife that is digging against his hip is already slitting open his skin, but he... he doesn't really care, oddly. louis' other hand has let go of the garter, is now cupping his crotch through the panties, then sliding down with his fingers pushing the garter that's covering his bumhole aside, his thumb presses against harry's rim.

and it's pressing further, further, and then inserting it in him. harry moans then, feeling that tingling rawness, his thighs spreading open, the suddenness of his movement causing the knife to finally, finally slice the panties, just in time with louis capturing his open mouth with his, their lips mashing together in a hurried kiss, searing and frantic, hungry for each other.

just like the last time, louis lets go of the knife, drops it somewhere on the floor, and then he's kneeling on the bed on top of harry, harry's legs wrapping around his waist in a whim and pushing their crotches together.

louis kisses along his jaw, and throat and neck, while harry just takes and takes and takes, craning his neck sideways to give more access of his throat to his brother.

louis pushes the panties aside some more, spitting on his fingers as he lowers them between their torsos, and he slides those two fingers in harry once he gets there, inserting them smoothly, making harry yelp in pain, and until louis is properly fucking him roughly that way.

his dick twitches, he's so hard. louis just keeps his pace though, and he crooks his fingers as he gets as deeper inside. knuckles deep and harsh with his strokes. harry whimpers some more, shaking as he receives all of louis' roughness, his thighs feeling the cramps, louis just going harder and harder with his fingers jabbing at his sweet spot.

"louis, lou... _lou_..." he moans out, feeling his brother kissing along his neck and fingering him all at once.

they push up over the bed, harry's arse brushing against the sheets, and his arms wrap around louis' torso, and then down to hook his fingers in his belt. harry opens his eyes. louis is already looking at him.

 

  


"want me in you, haz?" he asks, soft and husky.

harry nods. he actually does want him. louis nods as well, but he continues to grind against him with silent puffs of breath.

that makes harry close his eyes once again, because it just feels so good that he's getting so dizzy.

after a few moments, harry opens his eyes for the last time and, upon looking in between their bodies he catches a glimpse of—some blobs of blood over the bed?—while louis grinds against him, hard and quick, making him wince a little at the roughness of louis' jeans that's brushing against his pale bare skin, though, he doesn't mind much. he's getting so damn close to his orgasm. fuck. but he hasn't had louis inside him yet.

but then, realizing that _there's actual blood_ (fuck, there's blood coming out of his skin?) gushing from his hip, eventually, harry looks up at louis, who has his own eyes closed—still grinding against him earnestly, so, so into the zone, even with his mouth releasing tiny grunts and sweet high moans—out of nowhere, harry feels himself spurt come, hard, the semen squirting in quick and sudden rush, and just like that, his cheeks are turning numb, and then he's losing his conscious.

from there, everything just turns jet black.

**

harry wakes up with the sound of two identical voices quarreling in the same room as his.

"you don't fucking do that again, louis, you understand?! you're a freaking idiot!"

"what the fuck?!"

"what?! you have the nerve?"

"i told you, i only tried it! i didn't mean for him to fucking pass out!"

"but he did, didn't he?! fuck!"

"i know that, you dick, i can see that! but you also know how much i love him! i never meant for it to happen, fucking honestly!"

"well, why can't you just fuck him like a normal human being? why do you have to use a fucking knife? a fucking knife for fuck's sake!"

"i said i wanted to try something new! i didn't think he'll faint from that! he looked like he was enjoying it!"

"god, you're impossible! fucking out of your mind, you are."

there's a loud groan following that up.

feeling his head still high with sex, harry blinks at his surroundings and eventually his vision clears and there he sees his brothers all frustrated and screaming at each other. he can't help but smile, languid and dazed, especially when he trails his fingers down his hip where he feels a band aid taped to his skin.

he yawns.

and that must've gone quite audible because then his brothers are stopping from hissing and yelling, the two of them turning their heads and attention towards him. "hazza?" it's louis who breathes out, sounding quite shocked.

"hey, lou..." harry mumbles weakly. and then their gazes lock, him on the bed, louis standing next to william, and, well, suddenly, all harry wants to do is...cry.

he doesn't know why, but. just feeling horny once again, looking at his brothers like this while he's cold and exposed, immediately gets to harry's anxious side.

like he just—feels somewhat emotional. he feels kinda sad...randomly so.

slowly now, he sits upright. he knows he passed out. fainted. whatever. he felt so good, so wrecked that he lost consciousness. it was such a blissful feeling—both the pooling heat of orgasming and feeling some twinge of pulsing pain on his skin, blood gushing continually.

he just really loves the pain, amazingly.

looking down on himself, he's fully aware he's still naked, the panties that was sliced still worn on him if by half. his dick has made a mess of his belly, but that doesn't matter right now. nothing else matters.

and then harry's first tear falls, rolls down his cheek. and in a matter of seconds, louis and william are right beside him.

louis cups his cheeks and urges him to look at him. "i'm sorry, harry, i'm so, so sorry," he tells him, pleadingly, desperately. and all harry can do is shake his head and tell louis it's alright.

"i just want you two right beside me, please," he croaks out, another tear falling from his eye.

william and louis both comply, wrapping their arms around his frail cool body, william petting the top of his head and louis rubbing soothingly at his back.

harry's heartbeat slows down, and he's calming down little by little. like he's getting down from floating up so high. he feels emotional, his tears won't stop rolling down his cheeks.

the knife, he thinks. louis and that pesky knife did this to him.

the feeling was absolutely unfathomable. inexplainable. there's a thousand thoughts running in circle in his mind right now.

he shakes his head and buries his face against the crook of william's neck, wants to clear his head of any and all thoughts.

he closes his eyes staying still this way, louis shushing him with mellow words.

the twins don't let go of him, even after his tears have finally subsided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for scaring you or something...


	15. XV - the unity of the trio

**_XV - the unity of the trio_ **

it has been quite a handful of days already when that crazy incident between he, louis and the knife has happened, and yet harry still can't stop thinking about it.

  
  


—even now that he's inside their homeroom and holding a textbook in hand, half-listening to their professor ramble upfront, still, harry's mind is going back to the times where louis was fingering him open, with the wound already created on his skin, the feeling quite raw and fresh in his mind. even as the scab is forming.

already healing; a proof of how old the happenstance is.

like, he just still can't believe it, see, that after he orgasmed that time, he also passed out, and it wasn't even for the fact that he hurt and that by realizing he was bleeding that had got him all worried and scared, but rather for the fact that he actually _enjoyed_ every bit of what happened that he just went up...somewhere. somewhere up high.

in space?

cloud nine?

as though the heavens carried his force of life, or his spirit, and then angels cradled his body, while his hip ached like a bitch and louis had made him squirt.

it was... such a bloody satisfying experience (pun fully intended), that harry even up to this day is feeling things in the dephts of his stomach, his pants straining with something wet and sticky each time the memories flash back before his eyes. he keeps swallowing his saliva, keeps crossing his legs...getting horny and thirsty for someone coming on his face.

he even once ran inside the gents bathroom to shove a hand inside his trousers, because he just had to finger himself so bad, so desperately _bad_. it's as if... he always wants something inside of him nowadays, that he wants to feel _pain._ some kind of pain that will make him experience pleasure as well.

like, fuck. harry wants to be fucked. always.

always.

  
  


right now he's asking himself, _when the hell is school going to finish anyway?_ because he needs his brothers, he wants their cocks in his arse. ugh. this is just so frustrating—he used to dread the part where his twin brothers will do something sexual to him, but now it seems like he wants to initiate things to begin!

it's so, so fucking inappropriate—this way of thinking—and wrong and undeniably deranged but—but harry seriously _needs_ something inside of him, and he wants it right now.

he can't keep his hands anywhere else besides nearby his dick, heck he can't even sit still, his eyes unfocused and mind unraveling. all he can think about is being in a bed where there are two boys wrecking him.

he just... fuck, he needs a sweet tongue down his throat and fingers tweaking his nipples. some tongue licking his arse, or better yet, two dicks inside of his hole.

and, holy hell... what is even going on? what is going on with him? he wasn't like this?? he used to be an innocent little boy, and now...? who the fuck is he?

eyes widening, harry gulps as he looks down at his shaking hands, cheeks all hot and tingly, heart beating erratically fast in his ribcage, wanting out.

he hisses inwardly, _what is wrong with me?_

**

  
  


going home from school and riding at the backseat of their mother's car with one of his brothers driving, while the other is sat on the passenger seat, is quite a hardship for harry, to say the least, when all he can ever think about is his brothers fucking him in this vehicle instead.

it's just become a constant thing now on his part, the nasty thought taking residence in his brain, starting from approximately two days ago, when the two aren't giving hints to him as of yet that they want to be inside of him once again.

and, well, it's driving harry mad he must say. it's driving him super fucking crazy now at this point that he just wants to scream. like he just can't concentrate with his cellphone as he plays tetris on it, gaze averting back and forth from between his brothers who are minding their own businesses during the car ride itself; william's eyes being focused on the road while he sings under his breath, and louis tapping incessantly on his ipod with earbuds tucked securely in his ears.

harry almost pouts just looking at them, unbothered and oblivious of his dilemma with his libido, but of course, mostly he's just...irritated.

harry thinks this can't happen for far too longer now, that he has to do something about it.

but like... he doesn't want to demand it though, the sex, because that would mean he's the one who's desperate for some action now, wouldn't it? like he's supporting wrongdoings, like he's alright with _incest,_ peccadilloes, when he's not!

that's just. _that's very much unlike him_. this isn't even peccadillo no more, this is a much bigger sin. harry's in deep shit right here.

but like. thinking about it as well... if he doesn't demand it, them fucking him, then they won't budge, will they? right about now they don't seem like they wanna have sex with him in this fine day, like... they just seem quite... not in the mood, one might say...?

but. he's so horny though, oh god, and here he is again, pressing his thighs together firmly, biting on the inside of his cheek harshly, willing his forming semi to go away.

harry isn't—

fuck, he isn't having _any_ of it; this itch should get scratched. they made him like this, didn't they? they made him active in sex that his body just out of nowhere craves it now.

yes.

yes, that's it. _it's them_. they made him into this sex-thirsty monster or whatever you may call it, someone who longs for having someone fucking them whenever they so please.

jesus... why is this harry's life now? is it really possible for someone to crave sexual intercourse and be hungry for it? what do they call those kind of people? who even gets sex deprived? what are they labeled as?

harry isn't turning into one of them, is he?

**

or maybe he really is, because the moment he gets inside his bedroom, the twins being out of his sight and back to their own bedroom, does harry finally, finally flops on his bed and strips out of his bottoms, releasing his cock in one frantic movement and then getting a hand wrapped around it without ado.

  
  


he hisses as he throws his head back on the pillow as he feels that skin to skin contact, no matter if he's the one who did it, pumping in rush on the length of his cock. there are beads of come leaking from his slit, and he uses that as lube, smearing it all over his throbbing hard shaft.

it goes like that for a whole ten to twelve minutes, tops, his wrist going numb at how fast he's pumping, chasing his orgasm and rendering himself dizzy with so much pleasure and teenage hormones.

just then, he finally squirts, shooting his load and making a mess of his top, which causes him to groan, sitting up dazedly with his cheeks all hot and red, looking down at his favourite purple jack wills sweater, taking it off himself gingerly and disposing it in his hamper.

  
  


he makes a mental note with himself to wash that clothing later, otherwise his mother will question the white stain spread across it. he sighs, facing his whole body mirror, looking at his naked self. he studies his neck, his collarbones, and no, he's got no hickeys littering his body anymore. no more traces of his brothers on him, save for the wound that louis' given him days ago as they "bloodplayed".

(yep, he's searched it on google, and knifeplay and bloodplay came up as results. it should've creeped him out, he knows, but it turned out that himself is the only thing that made him shiver, because instead of being creeped out, he smiled to himself as he proceeded to scroll through the suggested site, proud.) (he's going insane.)

anyway. he knows his mother and father are at work, and his brothers probably don't care about what he's doing right now, but harry is, and he will demand them to fuck. like, right now. it's now or never, man. ride or die.

busting out of his room, no piece of clothing worn on his body, harry walks along the quiet hallway to go straight to the twins' bedroom door.

he doesn't knock. he just twists the doorknob and invites himself inside.

  
  


there are two things he notices once he's in here, and one of them is being william on his way to picking up two dumbbells from the ground, topless (about to workout, amicably), and the other one being louis, who is smoking a fag as he faces the window, a phone in his other hand, basically just a lazy night.

  
  


harry stands at the doorway, fully exposed with his cock hanging limply in between his thighs, hand still gripping the doorknob, blinking back at quiff boy (william) and disheveled punk (louis).

  
  


their trademark looks when they want to be free of stereotypes at times... something harry's learned years ago about his siblings.

meanwhile, speaking of; the twins both turn their heads and look at him, louis' one eyebrow raised, william's jaw hanging open as he proceeds to drop the blue dumbbells on the ground.

harry then fixes his stance as he wills himself for bravery, forces confidence in his system as he tips his chin up at them both looking back at him with stunned facial expressions across their identical faces, putting all his weight on one foot. he doesn't say a word just yet.

then william breaks. "what are you doing here, harry?" he asks, tone of his voice laced with curiosity, eyebrows knotting in inquisition.

harry still doesn't say a word. and then louis is standing up from the chair nearby the open window, flicking his cigarette outside, hands falling on either of his sides. he sniffs in the air, "does it smell of come in here?" he mutters in wonderment, looking around the room, until his gaze darts back to harry at the doorway. "have you been wanking, hazza?"

shrugging one shoulder, harry chooses to hum, and he tells them, opting for bluntness, "maybe...maybe not." he walks forward, kicking the door close as he crosses his arms against his bare chest, and then he continues with his qualms, "does it matter, lou? i'm here now, aren't i? are you not going to do anything to me? the two of you? mum and dad are not home, aren't we going to fuck?"

he said that in one breath, and the twins share a look. william looks like he's going to say no, and harry's heart just stops beating altogether, his breath already gathering up in his chest, eyes flicking to louis who is about to say something as he opens his mouth.

and, no. no. fuck no, they are not rejecting him, no.

harry stalks toward them, frantic and out of breath, and he wraps his arms around louis' shoulders who gets his words stuck at the tip of his throat, crashing their lips together like his life depends on it. louis grunts through their pressed mouths, and then he's kissing harry back, harry tasting the bitterness of the cigarette he's smoked just now.

his eyes are closed, and his body is all warm and fuzzy, louis' hands coming to wrap around his torso now, fingers roaming down to grab on the back of his thighs, hoisting him up to his feet and wrapping those legs around louis' hips.

"fuck." he hears william curse in the background, and the impressed emotion is so evident in his voice that harry's heart soars in pride—but then again harry doesn't mind that for now, he's so lost in his own heaven as is, as he savors louis' soft lips, just as louis himself walks them toward the bed, the younger twin carrying him effortlessly and then throwing them both on it, with louis immediately straddling his hips.

  
  


harry preens, keening, making grabby hands of louis' black band shirt, urging him to take that pesky muscle tee out of his torso. louis complies, and then he's working on his jeans next, harry all but heaving and feeling restless underneath him, waiting for louis to be naked from head to toe.

and then they're back with ravishing each other, mouths once again connected, tongues sliding against one another once louis' freed his cock, brushing with his own.

  
  


it's hot and exhilarating and harry just wants to be used.

their older brother locks the door as they do things, and harry's a whimpering sub kitten by the time william has joined them, taking his shorts off as well and making the bed dip with his weight over it.

harry is going fucking mental, going wild, and he genuinely loves it.

**

  
  


he's facing the window and not the twins from behind him as he aligns louis' slicked up shaft across his pinkish rim—louis who is lying sprawled over the bed with his thighs and legs spread inches apart from each other, hands gripping the tiny waist of harry, as he is guiding his arse to sit down on his cock.

harry hisses, screwing his eyes shut, loving the first burn all over his clenching walls so much, the pain that's mixed with undefined bliss, as he lets louis' thick cock fill him up.

his thighs are spread apart, wide, and he is crouching on the bed, toes curling as he lowers, lowers down, louis bottoming out. and then he's finally sitting on louis' thighs, his arse cheeks touching them, and louis is swearing all throughout.

"oh, shit," he curses himself, breathless and moaning highly in his throat, feeling louis' fingers that are digging on his flesh, leaving marks on his skin once again. fuck, how he loves that so fucking much.

  
  


in a matter of moments, harry begins to move, firstly opting for a slow pace as he carries his weight up, curls falling from his face, adjusting to the stretch of his tight hole around louis' amazing girth, letting the peak of louis' cock to appear halfway where he can see it, before he's sliding back down in earnest, skin to skin slapping soundly. he whimpers, putting a hand on his mouth to bite on his gripping knuckles, muffling his moans, wanting to hear the obscenity unravel.

that must've pissed louis off, although, because he feels him slap his bum, and harry instantly lets go of his fist, continuing to move up and down louis' cock until he's properly riding him.

he cups his knees as it goes, humping up and down and rolling his hips, wanting more friction in his walls, looking for his sweet spot to get jabbed at. he's craves that feeling—that amazing, undefinable sensation.

he works his pace, and he fastens it. harry finds his prostate gland and he whimpers, moans. "ah, ah..." then he looks behind his shoulder, mouth agape and eyelids heavy, cheeks so warm he's afraid they'd burst like bombs, catching a glimpse of william who is arching his back as louis eats him out.

and—oh. so they've been at it too while harry is riding louis' cock facing a different way, william sitting heavily and hotly on louis' face as louis sticks out his tongue that's nestled in between william's arse cheeks, licking eagerly across his rim.

harry bites his lip at the sight, watching the way william is rocking his hips like an expert rider as he holds onto the headboard with just one hand, the other tangled on louis' hair and dominating, drowning louis with his arse sat firmly on the younger twin's face.

harry moans, "oh, _fuck_ ," because wow, he's leaking so much, spurts of come dribbling down his neglected cock, as he continually rock up and down louis' dick. his legs are getting sore, he can feel it, but harry's too high from from sex that he just doesn't mind.

"fucking eat that ass, _c'mon_ ," william growls after awhile, harry hears him, and that gets him to look behind him once more, then he sees that louis' gripping on william's arse, spreading them wide apart tongue wet and licking stripes, back and forth across his hole, and harry's just. he's so close, shit.

the sight is just filthy, it's so wrong that it feels so _right._

he closes his eyes, quickening with his consistent rhythm and focusing upon reaching his peak, hitting his g spot over and over with such angle he's found himself in, eliciting a loud groan from louis with the way he's clenching around him, his voice muffled by william's mushing cheeks. he's riding louis' face, and that reality alone has harry right on the edge, and—

and he's coming. " _nghhh_."

louis is coming too, filling him up to his deepest from within while he's sat down firmly on his cock, and william isn't letting up as he rides louis' face faster, faster, pumping on his own cock as he does so, louis half worn out, but still eating him out, and then...

that's it. william is messing up his stomach, his pumping slowing down and his rolling hips screeching into a halt.

as if the time has stopped for them, their contented trio quiet down, and then one by one releases a sigh. william climbs off of louis' face first, and harry does the same, sliding out of louis' shaft, but unlike william who goes straight to the en suite, harry crawls up louis and he nuzzles against him.

he wants to cry. he wants to go to church and confess his sins, and he wants to... he just really wants to cry. he's going completely insane, he's _losing_ it.

he's losing it...

"lou?"

  
  


louis hums in response. he puts a hand around harry, pulling him closer so their bodies are flushed, looking down on harry, giving harry an access to his beautiful fucked out face. harry feels those somersaults in his belly, feels instantly secured in louis' arm—safe. and again, he wants to cry because he shouldn't be loving this.

shouldn't be loving this way too much.

"what if mum and dad find out...? are we... gonna stop?" he asks, voice small and barely audible, throat drying.

louis blinks back at him, cheeks beet red and lips shiny with spit, fringe sticking to his forehead as his face has just been sat on for almost an hour straight. even more so by their eldest. crazy, that...

"i don't know, haz. i honestly don't know."

harry takes a deep breath. sighs. "but... do you want to... stop? somehow?"

at that, louis looks at him head-on, not tearing his gaze away from him one bit. harry's heart skips a beat at the burning scrutiny, but he doesn't dare look away either.

"i don't want to stop. i want to fuck you for the rest of our lives, h. in fact, i want to make love to you someday... me and william have spoken of that many times."

feeling his cheeks warm up, harry sputters, and he can't help ask in a whisper, "w-what do you...mean by that, lou? make love?"

lips curving up in a crooked smile, louis leans in and kisses his forehead, then he says against his skin, "it means we want to be your boyfriends, if that's quite alright."

"boyfriends?" harry gapes and flushes, butterflies wriggling around in his tummy.

"yes," william suddenly says, emerging back from the bathroom all clean with a damp towel, crawling back to bed and then starting to wipe them both neat as well. when he finishes he places the towel on the nightstand then he's sitting across from them with his footie shorts already worn on him.

harry sits up as well, and he pouts. "but," he mumbles, blinking dumbly, "how is that gonna work? two boyfriends..."

he watches as his brothers look at each other, averting his gaze from one twin to another, then he sees it's william who returns to direct his attention back to him, which stops him from flicking his gaze. "truthfully...we have no idea. but we both want you though, and louis and i, we are a dynamic duo, and we've always been used to sharing everything. which, you already know that, don't you, haz?"

nodding, head slightly spinning with his mind getting filled with lots and lots of probabilities, harry mutters slowly, "i do. it's quite obvious with the two of you..."

"it's okay with us, is what we're trying to say..." louis chimes in, voice soft and lulling. he's still lying on the bed and naked, and harry just can't help staring at his cock, albeit absently. louis proceeds to say, "we mean... if it's alright with you too, with having the both of us, that is. with handling two quirky twins as your boyfriends, both with damaged heads, one with insane and random personality, the other being a demanding little bitch—," harry sees william rolling his eyes, although fondly, "— _at times_ , anyway," louis concedes around a lazy cat grin.

  
  


harry almost giggles at that, but in the end he just smiles; although frankly? he just wants to cry tears of joy. he may be in way over his head with this.

william hums. "there will come a time louis will be there for you if you need him, he's good at it, and then there will be time that it'll be me."

"we'll always be there for you, basically. it's not going to be a competition with us, so if that is gonna be a problem, no...it won't; it's not our thing." harry catches louis glance at william, and william blows a sigh.

he utters, "dane dehaan of the star section from last year."

harry gasps, blush creeping up his cheeks. "you—you dated him at the same time?"

louis nods, sheepish, and william only shrugs. "pretty much, yeah."

"oh."

"but, uh," louis pipes in, "we do love negotiating, though, hence how all of this started. it's something mum and dad don't know about us." louis bites his lip as he finishes, william nodding in agreement.

then he sighs peacefully, smiling. "so, there. like... it's all up to you, haz. we probably should take you out on a real date first, but since we already started this conversation, then might as well end it with some type of answer."

"answer that's coming from you."

and...silence surfaces after that's said by louis, and of course harry's left with two boys directing their all to him, louis' lips pursed and william's eyebrows creased.

...then harry's gaze lowering down to his lap.

"i..." he mutters out, racking his brain for something—anything. he just... doesn't know what to say, because.

because they're right.

"look... you don't have to decide now, haz. we just thought you should know the reason why we suddenly didn't want to fool around."

"that louis is genuinely sorry about the knife thing."

"yeah..."

harry purses his lips, sinking in everything all at once. his brothers want to become boyfriends. the both of them simultaneously. that is...

harry can't just. he can't...

"i just..." he begins to say, making the two perk up and stare at him. harry tacks on, "i just can't see how there is anything wrong with having the both of you as my boyfriends, i don't—i don't think there's anything wrong with that, honest," he finally blurts, quite breathless and flushing hotly as he admits— _submits_. he looks from william to louis; louis then back to william. "i mean... we're brothers, the three of us. what could... what could possibly go wrong, yeah?"

animatedly so, as if everything just goes into full-on slow motion, harry witnesses the part where william breaks into a manic grin as his lower lip slips from his digging teeth, letting go from biting it, and then the next thing that's happening is he's tackling harry in for a hug. harry begins tearing up, feeling so emotional, and then there's lips pressing against his temple and he knows that's louis.

right at this point harry doesn't know how this thing between them three will work out, but he wants to see where this will go either way, so in the end he's happy.

these tears, he deems, these tears he's producing, these are tears of happiness.

he may be terrified right now, he may be dreading for their future that's at stake, scared of the possibility of their parents and friends ever finding out sooner rather than later—eventually, more or less—about this forbidden, reckless unity, and he may be a lot intimidated by the fact that this is such a big risk they're embarking on, but harry can't deny anyway that he's also so, so relieved that there's love, at the least, that they'll be fighting for.

  
  


because he loves them, and they've proven time and time again that they love him back, regardless of the way they show it, of the way they express that.

because they're brothers, and thus they're a team. it's just the way it is now.

and while that in itself is fucked up, harry is all in. he'll do what he thinks is best for him; he'll do what makes him happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii i have a query guys. what is your song pick for this entire fic? (welp, that rhymed) because im thinkin of making a playlist on 8tracks for this, or something... he he he


	16. XVI - the fuckfest galore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't read this if you're at home with your family around; i suggest you hide in the safety of your room, because it's so, so dirty // there will be lots of nsfw images throughout the chapter, so if you're not into seeing dicks and arses, might as well just close the tab... i want you safe. thank you x

******_XVI - the fuckfest galore_ **

so to say the least, it's really fun dating twins—or more specifically the tomlinson twins, his brothers.

harry never expected this, but... they're actually really caring about him. very sweet too...very tentative and are always listening to his lame stories about... well, just about anything and everything.

  
  


when he thought they'll be dominating and commanding like they've been with him the first time, he's completely wrong about it, and now he's being treated almost like a prince.

they praise his arse like it rules their world, and harry is a giggling mess of a child pushing his arse cheeks to their faces as they eat him out in turns.

it's so casual and light and exciting being with them, like harry's just always in for some unpredictable adventures and some fucking awesome sex. always hyperactive with _sex, sex, sex_.

yes, they're the best when it comes to sex. has he mentioned they're the best when it comes to sex?

  
  


surely, harry's never tried having sex with anyone else other than them, but he can justify anyway, still, that they're the bestest when it comes to dicking around.

it's just so... simple with them, see? like they just don't give a damn. it doesn't bother them where they are during the sex, it doesn't make them uncomfortable in any way... like they'd just fuck you whenever they feel like fucking you, and that's just. _that is so freaking hot_. harry's mind and soul and body find it so, so hot.

incredible, electrifying and boosting.

just thinking about getting touched by them makes harry hot all over, makes him hard all the time, like—he's just always hard when being around them, which is _mad_ , and that means _all the time_ too, because yes, ever since they've all become boyfriends, they never left each other's side—harry's side, most especially.

they're always just there for him, as promised. they're always beside him, always sat right next to him (either side of him) and just—they never go as far.

it's not suffocating, that. it's just making harry feel safe and wanted more than any. he loves it. loves the attention and care they lend him, loves that he feels all sorts of pretty and edible because they're both showing him how much they're crazy about him. how much they want him, his body, his arse, his mouth and his...heart.

like golly, harry's in too deep. harry will forever be a captive of their grasps. their lovely, addicting grasps.

  
  


harry is... he's quite obsessed.

obsessed of their smell, their beautiful eyes, their killer smiles, their laugh, their voice. he's obsessed with their dicks in him, their dicks fitting themselves in his walls.

it's insane, he's bloody pumped. he's so in love with the two of them that he just can't contain himself at times.

it's as if he's on his heat when they're within his vicinity. like he's always just horny. harry should probably get his shit together though from time to time and calm the heck down.

_take a deep breath, harry. breathe_.

but fuck is it so hard though when they're looking so attractive and mouthwatering with their fresh breath and alpha stances, william's quiff that screams sexiness and louis' messy disheveled brown hair that is the epitome of steaming hot.

are they even real?

harry didn't notice these things about them even when he literally grew up next to them. harry didn't find them a single bit attractive when they ate together during breakfast, lunch or dinner, every day, didn't think their lips look nice and inviting.

  
  


but now... they are harry's entire world. they are harry's dream boys, the stars of his childish wet dreams. he gets jealous when one of them would hang around with bunches in school, when one of them would smile at some girl, when one of them would bump shoulders with some boy.

harry couldn't get near them, is because. no one must know they're sleeping together. no one. not even niall or zayn or kendall or cara or kylie. no one. most especially not their parents. fuck...

the feelings that harry has for them now is more than what a half brother would his siblings. harry never imagined they'll even be here—get here—up to this point in their lives, when they used to just ignore each other because ever since then, harry was an outcast to their team of two.

time flies so fast then. harry didn't see this coming. he didn't see himself to be with them to begin with, never expected for himself to give in. they even set some rules, and harry never thought he'd one day live beyond those.

he never thought that his heart would melt, his knees would drop to the ground for them.

_for them to bow down to him, in return, as well._

this. once more, harry didn't see this coming.

then again, none of them did.

it's already a month since they've delved into this polygamous relationship, and so far everything is good.

well...too good, actually.

  
  


they're very, very kinky for one. harry never saw himself as one, but it's turning out that he's becoming the kinkiest of them all. embarrassingly so.

once there was a time where he sneaked inside the twins' room, saw their clothes scattered on the floor, the chair and the bed, and harry had known, they were about going somewhere. probably at one of their friends' (that harry will never be interested with, probably, mind).

at the time harry knew they were inside their en suite, and that was why he went for it anyway, heart rabbitting in his chest, dick so excited he wanted to yelp in sexual derision.

meanwhile, harry got inside, and he saw that they were brushing their teeth, facing the sink and vanity mirror. they looked at him with twinkling bright blue eyes, greeting him with mouthfuls of foam, and it was obvious how they were pleased to see him slipping inside the small bathroom, and harry was just as smitten, just the same as they were—smiling shyly at them.

  
  


and then his frisky demure kicked in and in a flash he had been this giddy boy who ducked under the sink so fast, where william was not yet done with brushing his teeth, and he had sucked him off right there and then, making louis gasp and then recovering to smirk, harry swallowing william's entirety at the duration of it.

and god, he swore he had heard william from above, choking on the toothpaste foam, when he shot his load straight down to harry's throat, coming in heavy spurts, and harry all but smiled around his cock as he gulped, proud, while louis in the background wanked and watched them with a knack and heavy eyelids.

harry blew him too, of course he did, and louis took care of him in return by eating him out for a good half an hour until he was passing out with so much pleasure and being so, so high up in subspace that he was crying. it's so addicting being in subspace... harry's just truly, fucking lost it.

  
  


once harry was studying peacefully, it was for their maths and physics, and he was in his bed lying on his front, writing down some notes in his notebook while he was looking back and forth from his opened textbooks.

as he did that his pants and panties were gone, and he was only left with a simple white tee shirt that was folded at the sleeves, because right behind him was louis who had his face buried in between the cleft of his arse cheeks, tongue hungrily flicking right across his sensitive rim, making his hands shaky while he urged himself to focus on his homework.

louis ate him out, he ate him out _good_ , and his mind was bordering on haywire as it went, but harry still braved himself through it, feeling so wet and hard and boldly exhilarated, continually reading the lying textbook readied open inches in front of him, gripping his pen harder than necessary.

louis was just—he was so good with rimming, as though he was just born for it. he kept on spreading harry's arse cheeks apart, while he dived in on harry's clenching hole, he was hungry for it, darting tongue all slick and wet, pushing and wanting to fit itself around his walls.

harry was a mewling disaster by the time louis was pushing further, pressing firmer, harry biting on his lip as he finally caved in, slumping his face down on his book and burying his nose at the nook of it, reaching down in the midst of his torso and the mattress, grasping on his own cock and starting pumping frantically on it.

and so his chanting had to start. he wailed, he whined, toes curling in fucking bliss, " _oh_... ahhh—louis, fucking—fuck. lou, harder, fuck. lick me— _please_ , i—"

  
  


louis' tongue did not stop there, still jabbing at his hole repeatedly, spitting once and twice, then pressing in his index finger together with his tongue, fucking him while eating him out all at the same time.

he was drooling all over his book, that harry had known at the time, but he just didn't care as he moaned and whimpered, mouth hanging open. all he could feel was louis' expert tongue on his sensitivite pinkish rim, pumping air as louis stretched his cheeks wider apart, dropping a large bead of saliva on his open hole.

harry hissed when he felt teeth, and then louis was grunting his apology, before he was back to what he was doing with impossible gusto.

and then harry was coming after that, louis chuckling hoarsely, crawling up his back and reaching his face, craning his head sideways so they could face each other albeit at an odd angle; louis kissed him, passionately, sweetly, and harry breathed shakily against their molding mouths, louis grinding his clothed dick in between the cleft of his bum crack. harry yearned for that, and so they ended up having sex, harry's homework only midway done.

  
  


he orgasmed twice that friday night, too fucked out of his mind, and used and well-manhandled that he just fell asleep afterwards, with louis murmuring sweet nothings into his curls as he cradled him in bed. william was out with greg and stan that day, and harry missed him dearly.

but of course that was mended came the next day, when the morning arrived and the sun shone, because then harry was being woken up by a blow job—yes, by william.

he guesses one could say this is one of the perks of being in a relationship with people you live in the same roof as with, having been able to see them at all times of the day. the part where you get to fuck around with them anytime, anywhere, as long as the both of you are within the house. your very own house.

_your parents' house..._

just like that time as harry lied on his bed, naked; and william had slipped under the covers and he had taken harry's cock into his mouth. harry all but threw his head back over the pillow, loving the sensation as per usual, gripping the sheets with balled fists, feeling william's weight in between his spread apart thighs, mouth hot and wet all over his throbbing hard length.

he was three fingers knuckles deep in harry's hole, and harry couldn't help the cries that were slipping out of his lips.

heartbeats had passed, william pulled out with a pop, and he was looking up at harry from under the blanket with that sad, concerned facial expression, eyes warm and vulnerable, and then, "i'm sorry for not coming home early last night, babe... we had too much to drink, the lads and i. reckon louis did take good care of you though somehow, yeah?"

flushing hotly, harry had nodded, loving the fact that william had started calling him babe instead of "little hazbro" or "little brother" or "baby bro", biting his hard on his lower lip. he muttered, softly and fondly, "yeah... he did. louis was awesome."

"well, good. all i want is the best for our princess." he smiled at harry, and harry all but preened. he was so in love with him.

"thank you, babe."

"mhm. you're my only one."

and then william was back with sucking him off, making him come strings of sticky white after moments.

  
  


_william just said harry was his only one._ didn't he once tell harry he could never be in love with anyone? not even himself?

odd... beautifully odd.

after his orgasm, they returned back to sleep a tad bit later on, and while he brushed the thought off in regards to william's oddness, he learned that william also reeked of alcohol, making harry's heart ache at the urge of cooking pancakes for him and making him some tea, provide an advil for his hangover and just, make him feel better like a good boyfriend.

well, he did everything he'd thought of twenty minutes in, and william told him he loved him, smiling as he took a sip of his steaming tea, whereas harry couldn't hide the grin off his face as they savored their delicious breakfast, louis coming in moments from within and joining their lucid bedroom date. harry got a kiss to his cheek from louis and then he was pouring him some tea as well.

_again, william just admitted he loved him_. harry's dick was yodeling. or whatever the hell you call that. because he was realizing this isn't just about having some mind blowing sex anymore. this thing between the three of them is genuine.

it's quite evident with the way louis is treating him, putting him first now before himself, and with the way that william is being soft with him, undemanding—if only a little, that is.

harry is one lucky kid.

not only that the sex is juicy, but also the fact that they are very generous to him lately.

just like that one weekend when william had been busy with texting some of his footie mates, talking about some important stuff about their practices and new sets of players being added in the team, that moment being harry feeling needy, the one who had demanded to be lent of some of his attention, and the part where william all but made way for him and told him to sit on his lap.

"i just need to finish this, babe," he told him.

harry pouted, but then he conceded. if partially...

because three seconds in he'd realized they were alone that time, and so he leaned in close to william's ear and told him to stay still and just carry on with what he was doing—that harry got this, he will take care of his cock.

william all but shrugged. "okay, pretty, do what you want," he said carelessly with a fonding sigh. and that was all that harry needed before he was unbuttoning william's jeans and zipping down his fly, releasing his cock but not taking off his bottoms all at once.

  
  


they were in the living room when this happened, and william was sat and laid back on the couch, eyes glued to his phone, texting, chatting with his mates in a group chat, and harry was... well, he was riding william's cock.

he took his shorts off but left his lilac sweater on, sweater paws in display as he bunched up the hems, revealing his pale belly, his arse swallowing up william's cock as he rode him deliciously.

he could feel william moaning and groaning underneath him, one hand coming down to support his weight, holding him on the hip. harry tacked on, hopping up and down his hard shaft and taking him like a champ, no condom on, because when was the last time they used one anyway? it had been months.

his curls fell down his cheeks, framing his pink flushed face, and william was praising him and had let go of his stupid phone (that harry was starting to get jealous of) by the time harry was reaching his peak. william hoisted him up, released himself in his hole, making harry whine in protest, only so william could throw him on the couch and fuck him senseless.

  
  


harry had squeaked, but then he was silenced when william surged down and snogged him hungrily, shoving his dick in and out of him in a rough way, pounding hard on him and bending his thighs as he spread them apart, harry's heels digging on either side of william's hips.

  
  


that kind of position went on for quite a long time, none of their family members coming back home, harry getting wrecked relentlessly by william lasting for a full one hour as a result to that. he was so flushed red from his forehead down to his chest, crying at the pleasure and pain and raging boner, and william even willed him to sit up at one point, carrying his body as he held him by the back, so he could fuck up into him and nudge at his prostate gland at a better angle.

harry was all ruined and disheveled when william was done with him, and then they were calling up a pizza parlor, ordering some cheese and pepperoni; harry called louis up next, "where are you, lou? you're missing out. come home to us, please? will and i miss your smile."

there was a cooing sound louis was making, and then he was saying, "aww, kitty, no worries, daddy louis will come home soon, yeah? just have fun for now without me."

harry giggled. he always giggled and laughed where louis was involved—where louis was existing and filling the spaces with his presence. harry was very much in love with him. sighing, he smiled as he said, mocking petulance, " _fine_ , daddy. but don't drink anything with alcohol, and don't smoke too much fags! i want my daddy healthy."

"will do, kitty. daddy will be good for you."

"looking forward to it."

"me too. i love you. see you soon."

"i love you too, lou. see ya." and then they were hanging up, and william was smirking at him when he faced him to return his phone. "what?"

"daddy louis?" william said teasingly.

harry rolled his eyes, although playfully, cheeks warm and fuzzy. "you call me babe all the time, willy... lou is allowed a term of endearment too, you know."

"agreed," william muttered, smiling, "except for the fact he only calls himself daddy for those he want to keep for as long as they'll have him." he cocked a brow at harry, and harry couldn't handle the melting gaze he was giving him. william was just so incredibly handsome, see, especially after sex, all sweaty and swollen at the lips. pink, thin lips. "he's serious about you, harry, is what i meant. about this. about what the three of us have..."

getting that information inside his head, harry all but gulped; and his heart was stuck on his throat. "i can sense that, will. and i'm the same, see? no more holding back." he raised a pinky towards william.

william blinked back at it. and then he was hooking his own with it. "no more holding back."

that night they ate pizza. louis got back at 10 in the evening, and so did their mum and dad.

and then it was another day, and school was tough.

that didn't matter much though, because at home harry got to do stuff with louis—this time. they got inside the twins' bedroom and louis initiated a "sixty-nine".

at first harry was confused, but then they were getting naked and louis was kissing on his neck, on his throat, everywhere, until they were lying on the bed and louis was backing up, climbing on top of him but in reverse—opposite alignment of body with his.

  
  


louis' dangling cock nudged him on the cheek and then he was feeling his own cock being sucked by louis' expert mouth, and suddenly everything clicked inside harry's head. _sixty-nine_.

without much ado, harry took louis into his mouth and sucked him off so earnestly. pumping on his dick as well while he was at it, suckling hungrily on the head and licking on the slit, swirling his tongue and flicking it.

louis was fingering him while he swallowed him down, and harry was panting heavily as he did his own task with nipping at louis' balls, taking them both in his mouth at once, getting him all wet and slimy and shiny with saliva.

then louis rolled his hips after awhile, and the next thing harry knew was his throat was getting fucked. louis fucked his face and made him deepthroat his cock, and harry liked that, liked being used like that, so instead of complaining he grabbed around on louis' arse and squeezed them cheeks as he helped louis thrust in his mouth.

it was probably one of harry's favourite things starting on that day—his throat getting fucked raw. it was him being ruined and mercilessly banged. harry may be feeding off of being submissive and offering his body, his mouth, his arse.

he just... he loves it so fucking much when he's being toyed around like a ragdoll, being came on all over his face, his chest or any part of his body. or better yet his personal favorite, when louis on his arse while he was wearing that pink panties with ruffles on them, making a sticky unhygienic mess of the crack of his bum.

  
  


it was so damn hot that harry demanded for another round of louis and william double penetrating him. where william was fucking his arse from behind, louis was the one sat upright on the bed and fucking up into him as he rode them two cocks.

however, back to him and louis; their positions changed when louis climbed off him only to crawl up his chest, bum stopping at his neck. with louis' fingers tangling through his curls, he yanked upward and harry all but groaned, then louis was back on fucking his mouth, cupping his head and moving it back and forth, pushing his length into his gaping mouth.

he came when he chased his orgasm, and harry was tasting that salty, thick semen. he swallowed and louis was kissing him through it.

so maybe there are times that harry would be feasting on some sperm cells here and there, or whatever, but he guesses some downs like that is nothing against being fucked in the kitchen counter, or the kitchen table. so like, it's okay with him—to swallow some salty, bitter come. he gets to experience the sweetness of one of the twins' dominance in their mother's part of the house anyhow, in exchange.

because yes that had happened once with his eldest brother, and it was one of the best harry must admit.

it was raining hard then, and louis was stranded back at a house party at the scott's, and their mother was at a team building for the whole company while their father was away with his buddies, making it once again being only he and william in their house.

  
  


and like, mind but, they're like rabbits when they fuck, being boyfriends and all that, so the alpha william took him from behind on their mother's dining table, his cock flushed and grinding against the wooden platform.

it was quite painful, but harry worshipped painful, so he went along with it, tiptoed on the ground with his feet wide apart, and william pouding on him from behind, gripping harshly on either side of his hips and thrusting quickly, his cock balls deep in harry at each slide in.

harry yelped, he sobbed and pressed his cheek against the table, but he held onto the edge of it anyway as he pushed back to william's every slam, rolling his hips with impressive strength, power thrusting and hitting harry's sweet spot over and over, eliciting cries of, "fuck, fuck, fuck!" from harry, as well as, "yes! there, there! harder, babe! yeah, fuck!"

  
  


william leaned down and hovered on his bent back, and harry tried to look over his shoulder to see his face—he was glad he was able to, because god did william look deliciously sexy, hair sticking up in different directions and cheeks all red, biceps bulking as he pounded on harry's arse, their skins creating obscene slapping sounds.

harry had jutted his lower lip and silently asked for a tiny kiss. but—oh, no william gave him more of what he asked for anyway.

because william smirked for all of two short seconds span of time from then, before he was locking lips with harry with a hand turning harry's face toward his, the older twin urgent and seeming starved of his lips, quickly fucking his mouth with his sweet and soft tongue, their teeth clanking; then he was biting on harry's upper lip and letting go afterwards, leaving trails of shiny spit across their chins and snouts, proof of how long and filthy they had snogged one another.

william is always rough, yes. so.

so in no time, harry was squirting come all over the table and william was flipping him around, carrying his weight and making him sit over the platform, pushing him to lie back down on it, william reinserting his cock in him and continuing with fucking him.

once william was coming inside of him, the rain had stopped from then. and then they were hurrying up with cleaning up the kitchen, wiping at the come stains, and then william was slapping his bum as they both run up the stairs, harry cackling as he went and william grinning from ear to ear.

they hoped their mum didn't detect the scent of sex when she got home.

today harry is lying in bed with the twins, staring up the ceiling while the two doze off.

it's a thursday and they have school in an hour, more or less, and harry isn't even in the mood to go just yet. he just wants to tangle up with them, spend the rest of his day laughing with them, because...

well... going to school means pretending not to be their boyfriend—their one and only.

going to school means avoiding eye-contacts with them and enduring the knowledge of boys and girls trying so hard to be inside their pants, trying to impress the heck out of them, with harry supposedly just being alright with that.

he sniffs, closing his eyes.

"i don't want that..."

"which?"

harry perks up. "hmm?"

louis has woken up then; harry stares at his blue eyes, so, so pretty and bright against the emerging sunrise.

"that thing you said. you don't want... what exactly?"

"oh, uhm." harry bites on his cheek. should he tell him? "nothing, lou, just... talking to myself, really."

louis looks at him, facial expression calculating. he hums. "i see." scooting close, he takes harry by the waist and lifts him up a little, rolling them around and making himself on top, their bodies all tangled up in the sheets and fully naked, william sleeping soundly right beside them.

harry smiles up at louis, holding him on his arms. "what are you doing...? william might—"

"sshh," louis smirks, seductive yet playful, "what should you call me?"

suppressing giggles, afraid they will disturb their eldest, harry rolls his eyes, and then he's mumbling, "daddy."

louis beams. "very good," he chirps quietly, then he's pecking harry on the nose, making harry scrunch it up giddily.

and of course, just like how things always end up given they're both naked, louis begins grinding up and down against him, and harry arches his back in response to that, muffling his breathy moans where he's biting at his lip hard.

  
  


louis spits on his hand and reaches down in between their brushing tummies and cocks, and then he's lining up the head of his own shaft across harry's prepped up hole, still, considering he just took them both last night, him sitting on william's cock with some knee socks on, then bending on all-fours for louis' bigger one, before they all slept together, so he's good with this.

  
  


and so it happens. louis slides in his dick inside him, and harry's jaw drops. it's really still achy no matter what, even if he's loose and stretched, he just won't get used to it. the first burn.

hmm. harry loves the first burn...

snaking his arms around louis' neck, harry pulls him down against him and captures his lips, not caring about their morning breaths one bit.

they'll live, he rationalizes.

so like, fuck bad breaths, seriously. it only lasts three seconds anyway before he's eventually tasting that usual minty and sweet taste of louis' tongue on his, inviting him openly for a wild makeout session this early in the morning, while louis slowly fucks into him, thrusts languid and honey syrupy, just a lazy vanilla sex in this breathtakingly beautiful morning, while william is snoring adorably next to their tangled up limbs, mind, harry living his life to the fullest.

_ha... to the fullest_.

mights as well.

he already thinks he'll definitely, definitely meet everyone who has sinned like him, once he descends down in hell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just kill me now


	17. XVII - the wild party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up for watersports!

******_X_** ** _VII - the wild party_ **

he looks at himself on his full body mirror, eyes racking the article of clothing that's worn on himself, pretty much tight but comfy either way, his heart pulsing rather quickly, soaring up high in pride, at how he's speechless upon adoring himself—how he looks like—with this lingerie that william and louis bought for him.

it's a white and pink mixture, with ribbons and see-through fabric, the corset part being immaculate white and the ruffles and laces all pastel and pink and faintly rosy. it even has a pair of thigh highs that went with the clothing, pink and pretty with embroidered floral, and harry's just... he's so overwhelmed with the fact that he actually looks quite... cute with it, adorable, and dare he say, fuckable, wearing it.

his brothers will definitely drool. 

  


he has these... these curls too that complete the package... these rosy cheeks as he is flustered all over, and he has this petite frame and tiny waist that made this lingerie look even more perfect on him, his nipples all flushed pink and perky as they emboss on the thin linen, and lastly his bum being just the right amount of pert.

he looks lovely.

his lips are a shade of magenta as he licks on them, and his eyes are a popping bright green, such great combination together with his milky complexion and just—"wow," he mutters in awe at himself, blinking back at his reflection on the mirror, as he tilts his head from side to side, gaze not tearing away from the brand new sight.

and, "yeah, wow..." louis, who's lying in bed lazily this whole time, right there from behind him mutters as well, sounding in awe just like him.

almost instantly harry blushes, because right, he's not alone in his room after all. someone is seeing this with him—witnessing how he looks so cute with this item of clothing.

louis has been watching him wear this piece of art, and he's been here since this afternoon as well, just lounging in here and cuddling with him, considering he's just finished studying calculus.

louis is the one who brought the paper bag of yet another vs haul, and harry's just about forgotten how he'll be turning around any moment from now to show another human specimen how he looks in this beautiful cloak.

and for the first time.

harry isn't at all feeling insecure, or self-conscious more like, compared to the first time he wore some panties (or some feminine outfit in general), he must say, instead he's feeling courageous. like he's wearing his superhero outfit like it's his religion, and he's going to face louis, one of his darling boyfriends, with full pride and dignity.

and that's exactly what he does, doing a very limited twirl, stopping at his heel and biting on his lip as he looks down at the lying figure of louis over his bed.

blinking back at his boy, harry watches on as louis slowly sits up with his jaw hanging down, and then he's standing up, still with that awed facial expression and he's walking towards him, hand reaching out, giving harry the urge to meet him halfway.

louis takes him by the waist. "look at you," he whispers lowly, lifting up his other hand and placing it on harry's chest. harry looks at that particular hand, following it with his eyes, seeing the way louis is feeling up the material under his palm and admiring openly. "so gorgeous, baby, so beautiful..."

like it's second nature, harry flushes warmly and he ducks his head down immediately, pink at the cheeks. there are fingers tipping his chin up in a second heartbeat, and once again blue is meeting green. "thank you," he all but murmurs, flustered, and then there are soft lips that are pressing against his own.

  


they have a mini makeout session while louis roams his hands all over his back and bum, hands gripping at his arse cheeks when they reach them, swaying their bodies together as they turn around and until harry can feel the edge of the bed hitting the back of his knees. he ends up sitting down and louis follows him, and until they're lying back down on bed and he's underneath louis' towering body.

they cut the kiss short, and harry's all out and panting, lips tingly and fuzzy, louis' own next to him the exact same, looking so puffy and pink. harry reaches and cups louis' chin, then he's grazing his thumb across louis' lower lip, wiping away some remnants of glinting spit. louis breaks into a lazy cat grin.

"love you."

harry smiles. "love you more."

**

harry caresses louis' jaw, loves the feeling of his stubble against his skin, loves the roughness and scruffy texture; he looks up at him, loving the way louis is holding him possessively around his waist.

"so... i want you to be honest with me now, lou," he murmurs, staring down at louis' gleaming bright blue eyes, as he is lying on top of him, their limbs tangled peacefully, breathing serene.

today is a thursday, and they've skipped school because louis doesn't feel like going, william is at a job hunt, has texted he's already being interviewed, and harry—he just didn't want to go as well, because his brothers won't be there, so.

  


so here they are now, harry in his new lingerie, holding hands and snuggling in bed with louis, who's just in his boxer shorts and rubbing soothing circles right across his lower back, fingers trailing over the ruffles of his added corset.

eventually, louis perks up, and he quips softly, "shoot, love. anything. what is it?"

peering over his eyelashes that are downcast, harry pops his lips before he asks, "are you and william still... you know, fucking sometimes? like, without me?" seeing how louis' eyes narrow and his brows furrow, harry quickly backtracks, stuttering slightly, "i mean, well, that's fine, you know? it's just, like, fine with me. it's something you both did first after all, and i've just so happened to be a bonus to your antics. you don't have to stop just because—"

"sshh," louis cuts his rambling, putting a finger across his lips. he's effectively silenced. he stares back at the older boy and said boy slowly breaks into a roguishly sly smirk, "nah, not anymore." he pinches harry's cheek, says, "we're all yours to ride from now on, baby boy."

feeling butterflies swarm in his belly, harry blushes. and he ducks his head down, rests his chin on louis' chest.

he mumbles shyly, "okay..."

he feels louis kissing the top of his head, and then they're lying wordless and quiet once again. a couple of heartbeats and harry sidles sideways, can't resist it, puts an arm around louis' hips; louis huffs a chuckle, and then he's taking harry's hand and putting it on his groin.

  


harry hides a smile to himself, cheeks hot and tingly, and he's cupping louis' hard-on.

they don't fuck that afternoon, but louis' stayed by his side until he's fallen fast asleep.

**

okay, so maybe they did fuck that afternoon. when harry stirred awake, he'd had this sexual urge to just hop on louis' lying limp body next to him, dead to the world and asleep, snoring unconscious, and went down on him, taking his cock in his mouth.

louis didn't wake up until later, until harry had been choking on his dick (but wouldn't stop), swallowing him down with such practiced ease, savoring his entirety, the saltiness, loving the thickness and heaviness of him. louis had got his left eye open by the time he was spilling on harry's hot mouth, releasing a breathy moan indicating he'd fully woken up.

then he smirked, complimented harry and then he was pinning him down the bed, making harry's mouth gape open at the dominance applied, pushing the back part of his panties aside to reveal his hole, then louis was prepping it with spit-slicked fingers.

he fucked harry sideways, thighs pressed close together tightly, making his hole tight all the same—which had made it even more pleasurable as it was painful, because he could feel all of louis' girth and length, hitting his prostate repeatedly and harshly, truly much rough on him.

harry moaned, he moaned a lot, and louis was quiet all throughout it; whenever he tried to reach over his own cock to pump on it, louis slapped his hand, and harry was so turned on with that gesture that he just clung on to the pillow beside him and let louis do all the work.

he pounded hard on harry, making that skin to skin slapping noise fill the taciturnity of the entire room itself, together with harry's groaning and desperate desires of getting friction put to his leaking cock.

there was a spot on the pillow now and it was harry's own drool as his mouth was gaping with the feeling of penetration on his prostate, louis always brushing his cock against it, over an over

"f-fuck. louis, please—i—," he whimpered out, voice whiny and high.

louis huffed, going harder and faster, _rougher_. "wrong pseudo, baby," he rasped to harry's ear.

harry's head perked up at that, and then he was craning his head to the side to look over his shoulder then to louis, their eyes locking intensely as louis fucked him relentlessly. harry opened his mouth, tongue darting out to lick on his lips, then, "please, daddy..."

and just like that, louis was releasing his his load while still inside harry, just as harry was squirting himself and making his brand new lingerie stained with white stripes.

 

  


after that, louis was quick to flip them over, sliding out of harry for probably just about five seconds short, and then harry was pushed down on the bed on his front, louis kneeling down behind him as he spread his thighs apart. and once again louis was sliding in his cock back to harry's wet hole, easy as pie, once again fucking him until he couldn't see straight—couldn't think straight.

he was so high with it, so dizzy, his eyes rolling at the back of his head, feeling so, so good his toes were curling. it was fucking addicting being fucked like this, being manhandled, being toyed around and used. louis wasn't even giving him an option, he was just holding harry down and making him take his cock, his hard thrusts, and until he was coming for the second time, harry all wrecked and limp and breathing heavily with his face buried on the pillow.

louis turned him around, and then he was taking harry's cock in his hand and pumping it quickly, smooth and easy, then harry was coming too fast too soon, white semen scattered all over his belly and the corset, his thighs and legs all pliant and jelly sprawled across the bed. louis surged down and kissed his lips, then he was cleaning harry up with the muscle tee he discarded earlier on the day.

**

"are you really leaving tonight? to that...party?" harry asks, hands on his lap, watching tentatively and following all of louis' movements inside his room, the younger twin running a hand through his hair and now just standing by the edge of the bed.

  


he looks at harry, biting and licking his lips. harry wants to kiss those lips. "yes, haz. why?"

"well... i... i don't want to be alone, lou. i, uhm... william isn't going home early, see—he just texted. mum and dad are never home either, and just..." he mumbles, looking down on his hands, frowning. he's still wearing the lingerie, the thigh highs and the corset, regardless if they got come all over them some minutes ago. whatever though, he shouldn't think about that for now. all he wants is to be with one of his boyfriends tonight. "don't leave me?"

  


louis blows a sigh, and that has harry looking up. "i really wish i could let you come with me, baby. let you meet some of our friends, but." he shrugs, coming closer to harry. "but william said—"

"forget what he said," harry suddenly blurts. he almost cupped his hand over his mouth, because shit. he may have fucked up.

as a result, louis blinks at him, mouth parting open slightly. "what?"

  


harry stares up at louis just as louis stares down at him. and they don't say a word.

half an hour later they're both dressed in pants and shirt, harry having the audacity to wear a pair of william's shoes (because he misses him) and then they're piling inside their mother's car, louis driving them out of the garage.

they're off to one of louis and william's friends' house.

**

  


the place is packed with teenagers and suffocating gray smoke and reeking of weed and drunken girls and boys dancing to some upbeat music, while one throws up at a wall, and one goes wild atop a table, and two dry-hump by the stairs, and—

god, it's a wild house party.

  


there are red cups everywhere, scattered on the floor, topless boys taking pictures here and there, wearing sunglasses despite the late of night, a lot drinking vodka and whiskey; some are already lying on the floor, passed out, some group of friends lounging on beat up sofas and chainsmoking marijuana and hot box, talking and laughing to themselves.

  


and, well... harry knows almost everyone. almost. he sees them in school, sees them by the corridors and pantry. only thing is though, they're all seniors. they don't know _him_. they're all two years ahead of harry.

"yo! pass me the fuckin' ball!"

he stares at a couple of people playing beer pong at a corner, blinking softly bit by bit, then flicks his gaze to the boy and the girl on his left who have been making out for more than an hour now since he and louis got here, while he all but sits on a couch clutching a red cup with some beer in it, given by that same guy from the bar, the one who'd also given him four cups more, with girls and guys talking loudly—flirting—on either side of him.

  


louis has pushed through the crowd of mingling bodies for over ten minutes now, has left harry on his own, because he was called by one of his mates, the owner of this house where they got invited to.

or, well, _louis_ got invited to.

harry sighs, pouts to himself as he searches the crowd of wispy brown hair and all-black attire, maybe someone who's wearing some tight skinny jeans with their arms littered by black inks.

he doesn't see that guy. where did louis go?

"hey," says someone from his left all the sudden.

harry looks up, and—oh. tristan campbell. why is he talking to harry? parting his lips open, harry just chooses to ride along, because what choice does he have? louis isn't here...

besides, he's a brother of one of the tomlinson twins, isn't he? and louis has already introduced him to almost everyone in this party. only that none of them stuck around, even louis himself.

all harry did is drink that same beer being given to him every time he finishes one. sigh... although, it's clear as day that louis was needed somewhere upstairs. maybe they're getting weed. psh. anyway, harry replies, skeptical, "hi?"

  


"you're harry, right? william and louis' younger brother?" tristan asks, flashing those white teeth as he smiles.

and, well, okay. so tristan campbell knows him. that's news...

"yes, i am," harry then says, braving a smile himself.

"wow... the lads are right then, you _are_ pretty," muses tristan, and that—wait, what? heartbeats going fast, that has harry's eyes go wide, because, did he hear him just right? "the lads think he's pretty"? who are those lads anyway? what's going on? still dumbfounded, harry almost misses the part where tristan is extending his hand forward to shake his own. harry blinks rapidly to return his attention on the boy before him, and then said boy is speaking again. "i'm tristan, one of your brothers' mates. it's nice to finally meet you, harry."

gulping, harry takes tristan's hand and shakes it, feeling the calloused larger hand of the jock grasping his own longer _and_ tighter than necessary. harry feels goosebumps trail along his neck because of it. "it's... nice to, uh... meet you too," he mumbles shyly.

and of course, just like any sane person he doesn't yell at tristan campbell's face and tell him how he actually _knows_ him, because what the hell? _he's one of the football team's star players_. everyone in their high school knows him. everyone knows he's a fuckboy too, just like louis and william, their campus reputation.

but like, obviously, harry knows his brothers, and the only one they fuck is harry, and that's that. harry doesn't know about tristan though, whether or not the rumors are true.

just then, when harry's about to take a sip of his beer, tristan is saying something again. "so, anyway, louis is upstairs with my sister—the birthday girl of this party. they must be doing the do," he chuckles, and harry's stomach coils hotly right away, his heart crawling up his throat and staying there. his cheeks are hot as well as his ears.

and, "w-what do you mean doing the do?"

"oh, you know." tristan wiggles his brows, mirthful and suggestive. "having sex, or whatever."

"oh," harry whispers out, and everything else after that information sinks in his head has just been a blur and he doesn't think he wants to even stay in this place anymore.

he went here because he wanted to be with one of the twins, at least, not be stuck at home doing nothing and worrying over whether william got the job, or louis being here doing drugs... or more like having sex—or even being flirted with—with the birthday girl herself. who is the birthday girl anyway? tristan said it's his sister. who is she?

swallowing down the lump on his throat, harry faces tristan. "who's your sister?"

tristan grins at him, a dimple popping up from his cheek, completely oblivious of the millions of things that are running in circle around his head. just like the rage harry is feeling—the jealousy—just by the idea of louis having sex with someone else other than him.

  


although harry knows that's a complete bluff, because he _trusts_ louis, it's just that—it's so frustrating that he can't slam this tristan fuckboy and tell him that he and louis are actually fucking and that they're goddamn boyfriends, because if any that's practical suicidal. even louis and william will probably shut him out if they ever found out he admitted their sins to an outsider, and then harry will be doomed by then.

harry doesn't want that. never.

"danielle," tristan finally says. harry sees him wink. "she's a new transfer from our school. she's grown a liking towards your bro it seems. you're cool with that, aren't you?"

out of words to say, harry only nods, stiffly so as his heart and mind want to oppose. his head is spinning, he's drank quite a lot of beer—this stupid, particular beer.

he's been sitting here waiting for louis, and he's feeling this down syndrome being under the scrutiny of this person he never asked to even be around with. but mostly, he just hates it that he can't act the way he should—the part where he should be getting louis, so maybe they can both spend the rest of the night being with each other's side.

"well, good! because i actually already asked your brother if he's okay with me and you, and he said yes." tristan leans in closer, and harry can feel his warm breath as it tickles his neck. he shivers. "so like, if it's okay with you, come with me upstairs? louis and the others are waiting."

at hearing louis' name, harry all the sudden doesn't raise any single doubt anymore. this guy is basically saying louis sent him over to fetch harry. and mind, but, harry _needs_ to see his boyfriend. so without much ado, harry makes to stand and he feels a hand brushing against his shirt, then a huge palm is supporting his back, preventing him to topple over.

  


god, the spinning of his surroundings just worsened when he stood. he can't even recall anymore the path they took when tristan walked him through the mills of bodies downstairs, and then up here.

because yes, they've made it to the second floor of the gigantic house of the campbells.

"okay, where is he? where's lou?" he asks after a while, after tristan has lead him to a room. it's quite dark in here, quite serene as well—being inside it muffles the loud booming music that's playing on the ground floor. harry doesn't see anyone in this area but them. he narrows his eyes at tristan. "did you trick me?" he asks, a bit appalled.

  


he's so, so high. what's even happening? all he drank was that pesky beer!

just then, harry feels tristan's arms snaking around his waist; oddly enough, harry's alright with it. his body likes it. he doesn't know why exactly, but all he can feel is pleasure anyway.

he...loves being held. he sighs to the touch, almost leaning in to it. then again, however, this isn't the right person that he wants to hold him _this_ certain way, so instead of go along with it, his first instinct is to push tristan away.

"aww," tristan coos, holding his stance. harry's balled fists are on his muscular chest, "i'm not gonna do anything except make out with you, tomlinson." he smiles coyly at harry, languid and lustful. "did you really think we're going to the others? they're in the other room. louis didn't know i'm hitting on his little brother right now, and no one should ever know."

and, what the fuck? what's with this boy? is he actually doing this to harry right now? tristan campbell, one of the high school jocks, the one girls drop to their knees for, is admitting to hitting on harry?

and most especially, "y-you're gay?"

laughing, tristan shakes his head. "none of your business, tomlinson," he says, voice low and husky. he reaches up and grabs on harry's nape, pulling him against him. harry gasps, his cheeks all hot, and he's one breath away from tristan once again, the taller guy towering over his body.

"why me...?" is all harry can squeak out, before tristan is closing the gap between their lips. harry's eyes go wide, and he doesn't know what to do with his hands. tristan is grinding against him, and it's just so mind racing that this time is pretty inconvenient because all harry wants to do is pee. all those beers he's consumed are killing him.

while the boy is trying to make him kiss back, harry decides against it and pushes tristan once more. " _let go_ ," he breathes out, and then he's slipping away from his hold, about to go out of the room, only that tristan has stopped him and this time, the boy isn't so easy with him anymore; he practically pins harry against the wall.

harry winces, eyes closing at the impact. his head is throbbing like mad. there's a husky voice that's talking in his ear in a second, "did you like all those beers i kept giving you, pretty?"

and, what? harry's eyes snap open. "what...? you..."

"i let them serve all of those to you, pretty. the moment i saw you and louis walked through our doors, i already knew you're the one i want to play with tonight."

"p-play with? what do you mean?" he pants, breathless and nervous. he can feel tristan's hand traveling down from his chest and then to his abdomen—and then lower and, fuck. _not there, not there, not there_ , he chants in his head.

"oh, just. you know," tristan proceeds, vague and limited with the words he speaks. "just something."

just something? harry rolls his eyes. "please. i need to use the bathroom, tristan. is it okay if—"

"you do, don't you?" the boy cuts in fast, and harry almost squeaked _when tristan pressed his fucking bladder_. because what the fuck?

"what the fuck," he groans out. his cheeks are all hot, and his head is throbbing harder now like a motherfucker, and _he needs to fucking pee_. "fucking—let me _go_ , campbell, i need to pee! jesus christ!"

"i know," tristan says, smirking at harry as they make eye-contact—but not for too long now when he once again presses on harry's bladder and harry closes his eyes as he whimpers, the boy's other hand kneading on harry's right bum cheek. "it's part of the game i wanted to play with you."

after he's said that last part, for some reason, harry feels his dick twitch in his pants, like he's having this erection because of the need to pee so bad. and tristan just so happens to squeeze so hard on his bum as well, fingers still prodding and pressing hard on his bladder. harry's eyes roll at the back of his head, therefore, and then the next thing is that he's leaving it all to the flow of the happenings, because not only is he getting aroused by this (only because of his full and thumping bladder), but he also is slowly running out of breath. as if he's got punched on the guts. again, what's happening?

can't take it anymore, can't hold his pee anymore, harry tries taking a deep breath despite his heart is palpitating so rapidly, he opens his mouth and—he screams, " _louis!!!_ "

he doesn't know if tristan is getting alerted by this, he's got his eyes closed throughout it, nevertheless he's hearing the door opening, and he knows someone came to his rescue somehow (he hopes it's louis), just for the sake of prying tristan off him—this fucking weirdo. god.

and that's how the other person who busted inside the room finds them anyway; with harry peeing his pants with tears stains on his flushed cheeks, tristan campbell still grinding against him, kissing along his neck while he's got him limply pressed up against the wall, and harry having a nervous breakdown as his heartbeats race faster, faster, and faster.

"there you are, har—! what the actual... _fuck?_ " the new person— _louis fucking tomlinson_ —finally growls out. he hears him laugh bitterly, scarily sardonic, "oh, hoh, hoh no, dude bro pal bitch, _not_ my fucking brother." harry dares to open his eyes, heavylidded and dazed, and turns to the direction of where louis stands, and—full batch of tears finally break and stream down his face.

he feels dirty, he feels sticky and he knows he probably stinks. he's got pee all over his pants. the only relief he has now is the fact he isn't feeling like peeing anymore, but his heart is beating too fast it's uncanny though that he's so close to fainting.

and maybe that's what's happened next, because when tristan has been pried off of him by louis, and by the time harry's heard louis yelling angrily—harry catches a glimpse of what he does to tristan's face, the reason why tristan fell to the ground; he punched him, hard, couple of blots of blood appearing there—harry's suddenly losing air in his lungs and until he's lying there lifeless.

  


the last thing he registers is of louis contacting william as he is hearing him shout over the phone, "come get us! i think harry's drugged!" because then he's blacking out.

he never expected for his night to go like this. not at all.

**

"this is why i don't want you to be left alone with him! god!"

"bullshit! you and i both didn't see that coming. tristan campbell? going both ways?! who would've thought! that fuckboy who's fucked every chick in this godforsaken planet, jesus fuck."

"besides the point, tomlinson, you shouldn't have brought our youngest to that fucking party! louis, someone could've known! about us! about this!"

"what actual rubbish? i wouldn't let that happen, you know that, will!" there's a frustrated groan, then louis' voice is bordering on desperate, toning down a few notches, " _babe_ , harry didn't want to be alone, so i took him. if you didn't go to liam's pad and just decided to go home early—you fucking, sodding liar, i still hate you about that, just so you know—then harry wouldn't have given me the puppy eyes to bring him with me."

"he _what?_ "

" _he_ asked _me_ to take him. we both know you'd do the same, don't even fucking deny it. we can never resist him."

"fuck."

"yeah, fuck indeed, i'm right. goddamn campbell, got me hands bloody tonight, then stupid danielle kicked us out their house; never took him for a kinky little fuckwit."

"why, what did he do to harry?"

"harry peed his pants while the asshole was pressing him against the wall. i think he forced harry to pee that way."

"that cunt. made sure to break his face?"

"you're referring to louis tomlinson, of fucking course i made sure he won't be coming to school tomorrow."

"cocky twat, you are."

"you love it."

opening his eyes as he's had enough eavesdropping, harry peers around just to make sure he's back in the safety of his room—or the twins' room at the least—and is relieved that he actually is. truth be told, his head still hurts and his throat is sore, but just by having the knowledge he was drugged after all, makes him all the more reassured.

the only thing that matters is the twins are right by his side once again; it's already enough that he falls right back to sleep and proceeds to snuggle with the cushion right next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoo, so the real drama has begun. soz guys. someone from my friends asked for one... )):


	18. XVIII - the blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up for danielle's viciousness ugh

**_XVIII - the blackmail_ **

came morning after the party at the campbells, harry saw the state of louis' knuckles that was littered with wounds and dried blood. he didn't exactly removed all of it from his fists, and harry, more than any, had felt so bad about it that the first thing he did was panic, then cry, and then he was rushing to the kitchen where he knew his mother had stocked a first aid kit.

he came back later in his room where louis and william were lazing about, louis smoking a pot by the window and william doing sit-ups on the floor, just the typical they do in a day when they don't plan on going someplace.

harry rushed over to louis as soon as he busted through the door, startling both louis and william with how frantic he'd looked, most specially when he'd snatched louis' hand that wasn't holding anything (a cigarette), then he was quick to pour it with some betadine to cleanse the wound, make louis' eyes go wide momentarily until he was wrapping it with some bandage and letting it stay and hold that way with a pin.

harry did the same with his other hand, that louis so willingly extended toward him, making harry's heart soar at the soft smile louis was wearing, and then the moment was soon over and he was eventually fixed, and louis was kissing harry's forehead with a silent thank you and i love you.

harry was preening and leaning into the roughness touch of louis' bandaged palms against his cheek, like a kitten who got praised by their master he sighed contentedly—he was _that_ gone for him.

then they were all heading toward the en suite afterwards and louis and william were undressing him as they got inside, as they both did to themselves all the same, taking their shirts off and bottoms, then their oldest brother was switching the faucet on the tub to fill it up with blue bathbomb consumed water.

the three of them got in—harry in the middle, squished between the twins, all their knees bent for them all to fit right in—and while louis smoked away with the spliff he'd carefully rolled earlier, william and harry made out next to him for the better part of the hour they dipped in the water.

it was all wet tongue and clean teeth and fingers tangled through hairs, harry's cheeks all numb with how passionate and carefully fixated william was upon snogging the life out of him.

he had his face angled sideways, opposed to harry's own, and he was so expert with his mouth and sweet tongue that harry just couldn't get enough of him.

because like...

it was just so addicting on harry's part, this, kissing william—whoever from the both of them—having quality bonding time with his better halves, being in the center of their attentions and sexual urges, the one they want to baby all the time, shower with kisses and tender (or rough) touches.

harry doesn't know exactly why, he hasn't thought of it much, but ever since he's been devirginized it seems that his body has craved sex starting on that day. sure, he's had a battle with his mind, has had these fears of getting into bed with his brothers, but his body told a different story.

his body loves it, is hungry for it. his lips always tingle with wanting contact with another lips, his dick twitched at the mere thought of getting touched, getting manhandled, same with his nipples that get all perky and pointy when he hears the word sex, or if any of his brothers instigated getting cozy, getting hot, that sort.

it's as though an inner sex machine subconscious has been released in him—he suddenly wants sex all the time.

whatever they call the likes of him, harry doesn't know if he's all too happy that he's become one of those. or perhaps sad, for that matter.

all he knows is when he's being touched in all the right way, being held, being toyed with like a puppet (metaphorically so), it's as if he wants to fly in pure bliss, wants to dance and sing in sheer joy, feeling none but lust and wanton; the complete opposite of being offended in any way, or feeling remorse in the least. what with most people don't appreciate being dominated in a game they think they know how to play.

it's insane how he's gone from being purely innocent into this new persona: a submissive boy who desires domination, who gets happy instead of morbidity when being used, tied down, pinned down, and all that brashness that can be applied in order to please his craving body.

it's crazy how time flies so fast, how the changes in events move from one point to another drastically—how all these things are working in such mysterious, unprecedented ways.

**

the sunlight washes through the slight crack of the only open window in his room creating silhouettes of louis and william's bodies over his own bed.

harry is sat in a chair nearby his study desk, naked and still, just got out of the bath they've all been in, and just staring at the beauty that are his brothers—or boyfriends—those two who are also naked from head to toe, making out and caressing each other's cheeks.

he doesn't particularly know how they officially got here, but he thinks it has to do with william and his dominant streak, once again controlling the happenings between them all, and suggested they do something "fun".

harry never realized this sooner, but he thinks his oldest brother is a voyeur. that person who gets sexual pleasure by watching other people have sex... and the fun that he's talking about probably is that for harry to know what it feels like how being the way william is as well.

being a mentor once again, the older twin, teaching harry how to be flexible when it comes to knowing what and which does he like in terms of receiving relish. no matter if done _to_ him—or if done to someone else that _he sees._

well, william said it'll be fun, so might as well try to enjoy it, even if given he's seeing his boyfriend getting fucked by his other boyfriend...

which should hurt, right? that could spike jealousy in him...

but he'll see where this would go.

"just sit back and enjoy the show, baby," louis tells him, looking over his shoulder with a cheeky wink.

harry's tummy gets filled with fluttering butterflies and he swallows his spit. he nods. "yeah... i'll try," he whispers hoarsely, cheeks all warm and fuzzy.

"try, _what_ , harry?"

he gulps. "i-i'll try, daddy..."

"very good, princess," mumbles louis smugly.

at that he sees william smirk, hands revealing veins having to grab louis' arse cheeks and squeeze hard, letting their groins grind deliciously. it's amazing how they've gone so casual with it—with this—how that that in itself is a massive evidence of how they've already fucked multiple times, _all the time_ , in the past and are now so used to each other, have memorized the other's body, that this, plausibly, is just a big time throwback now. for them.

harry can only swallow, swallow and swallow his saliva, just to avoid possibly drooling. they both look hot and he is left to just admire them from a distance, is not allowed to join them if just for this moment in time. he's just there to watch, to feel his libido pool at its peak.

...and to see them fuck.

harry thinks he's alright with that.

not taking his eyes off the two boys, harry in his best regards the way william is savoring louis' mouth, kissing him hungrily and roughly, fingers carding through his brown hair and fisting at it, angling louis' head sideways to get a better pace with the way he's sliding his tongue in between his moving lips; and he watches the way louis is pushing forward as well, just as dominant as the other, and snaking his arms around william's torso to make them firmly flushed from their chests to their stomachs, hips flicking and rolling as they grind eagerly, louis already getting william to lie back down on the bed, a groan escaping from the older twin's lips.

harry doesn't know who will get it in the arse between them two, but he's willing to find out either way so he holds himself upright to focus, not minding the hardness of his own cock just seeing his lovers like this, in his own room on his own bed, nonetheless.

"gonna fuck you by fucking myself on you, okay?" one of them mutters darkly. harry didn't catch who said that, or why they articulated their word like that, but now he's getting goosebumps everywhere either way, because the way one of them said that is just so fucking hot that he feels fireworks. it's all too hot for him to handle, shit.

but then william slips out of louis' hold then, and he's fetching the lube from the nightstand, and—he's chucking it over to louis while the other one catches it with a flourish. harry sees louis smiling slyly down on the bottle as he lets it drop on the bed sheet, taking the bandage around his hands off, one by one, throwing them off the bed, and then he's squirting some lube on his bare hand, smearing it and putting it on his dick.

william comes back but not after he's mischievously winked at harry, making harry shiver just with that alone.

harry holds his breath, watching as william lies back down to bed again, spreading his thighs apart and pulling louis in between them, as if telling him _to get the fuck over here and fuck me, pet, i want it rough, i want it quick, stop pussying out and just get this over and done with_ , because of how louis is just letting it happen and even giggling at the force and strength of william who's singlehandedly overpowered him.

and... wow. that's... harry is throbbing now. he's so thrilled.

from the looks of it, despite william is going to be fucked, still, his dominance is present and is oozing out of his body, like a spiritual aura that just refuses to—go—away. like he really is born for it. he just doesn't care if he's the one receiving it or giving it, all he cares about is being in control no matter the position he's in.

harry sniffs. _okay, he's good with this. this is new, but he's finding this comprehensible, still._

halfway done with slicking up his cock, william shocks harry when he suddenly grabs louis by the back of his head and pulls at it, pushing it in between his thighs, louis' face burying on his arsehole as he growls, "fucking eat me out."

his eyes go wide and his heart crawls up his throat. then again, what's more shocking is how louis only laughs, like he's used to william being like this with him, and he says, "alright, alright, mr. bossy," his voice muffled by being squished against william's arse cheeks.

and so it begins; louis lets go of everything and anything else and grabs hold of william's thighs to steady him, pushing them even wider apart from each. then william is throwing his head back on the pillow behind him as that happens, hands still clutching on louis' hair, veins appearing on his forearms, pushing and pushing the younger twin's head in between his spread out thighs, while he thrusts his arse forward to his buried face.

louis finally starts doing his thing by now, harry can tell just by the way william's mouth is opening inch by inch from where he lies, those lips forming a beautiful perfect o, low groans and little moans sounding in the air around them, and then some wet obscene sounds following right after. harry knows that's louis' tongue flicking and fucking in and out and across william's hole, just like how he does to harry's; and harry is so, so fucking jealous right now that he's not allowed to join them, his own shaft getting harder and harder curved up over his belly, the longer he sees them being dirty like this without him.

"fuck... fuck... so fucking good, louis, so fucking _fantastic_ with your fucking tongue," william begins to wail and growl under his breath, the more precised louis' tounge-fucking at him derails. harry bites his lip, hand trailing down to take his own cock that's already leaking at the slit, starts pumping it.

over the bed he sees how louis' pushed up his knees to kneel, then he's kneading on william's arse cheeks and spreading them apart, face pushing forward, making william's head hit the headboard quite already at how manic he is with him. william doesn't look like he felt that, because instead of dealing with it, he just chooses to lean with his nape against aforementioned headboard and continues to fist at louis' hair and push him further and further against him.

louis groans and he's only getting more earnest and rougher, harry can see his jaw moving frantically, rapidly, making william roll his hips to get by, to be in sync with each of flick and thrust of louis' sharp tongue.

and until harry is at his peak that william is groaning so loud and so long, "ooooaaahhhh," that louis slows down with his blows, and william is letting go of his head, letting louis sit back again, but with, more or less, ragged puffs of breath, as if he's held his breath for that long just for william to get satisfied without him having the need to gasp for air.

it was that intense.

and harry is a sweating mess.

"that good enough, babe?" louis then asks, voice barely audible as though it was wholly meant just for william to hear. oddly enough harry feels a pang in his chest, but he ignores it completely because he knows it's absurd. he can't be really jealous of his own boyfriends fucking now, can he? he _owns_ them, they own _him_ , they're all together and love each other, so really, he needs to suck it up. this is just them having "fun", he always needs to remind himself. fuck.

not having the time to regard his own mind-qualms, harry gets back to pumping his dick then, and focusing back to the show; louis is getting his own cock slicked up again, pumping it lazily, while william readjusts himself over the mattress, lying back down properly once more and looking dazedly albeit darkly up at louis with no words coming up from his throat, but a mere nod is given, and that has louis already grinning.

just then harry watches as louis finally lines up his dick across william's hole, the head of it tugging against the puckered, wet rim of the older twin, loose and open and red because of louis eating him out just now, and that idea itself has harry on edge quite already, especially when louis is finally inserting his cock inside said clenching hole and william is arching his back artfully throughout it, as louis slowly but surely bottoms out, so, so deeply pushed in, to the point where his balls are touching william's arse cheeks.

that makes harry gasp, and then louis is sliding back out, only to thrust back in. william curses loudly, "fucking bitch!" and louis pants out a laugh. louis pushes out and pushes in, hard and smooth and quick, causing william to extend his arms forward and cling onto louis' shoulders, pulling him down with him.

louis' body easily complies and then they're facing each other by a couple of inches between them, louis' hips rolling with every pound inside william, william just taking and taking, biting on his lip and licking at it, louis going harder and harder and _rougher_ on him.

but then that kind of position where william is underneath doesn't last too long now—because then the older twin is stopping the younger one, releasing the connection between them first, and then he's flipping them over so he's on top.

louis seems alright with that because he only smirks in a lazy manner, looking at his twin, arms coming up to bend with his fingers interlacing, hands serving as pillows underneath his head. then he lets william does all the work starting from there.

"go on then, be the demanding little bitch you are, babe," he says, mirthful and amused.

"always," says william, sounding quite wrecked, and then he's straddling louis' hips and taking his cock in his hand and—he's lining it up across his own hole and sitting down in one swift movement.

harry's hand almost grips his own cock at how manic and rough william is with himself, taking in all of louis' girth and length like that like it doesn't hurt him. harry is sniffing once again and he's just fucking speechless as he realizes, _this is how they have sex_.

they're so brash with each other, two alphas fighting for the throne of dominance. harry can never ever compete, that he just knows. _they're a whole level of mad_. wow.

once william starts moving, riding louis, or more like power riding him like a wild bull, louis isn't smiling anymore, instead he's the one who's moaning and gritting his teeth, william going faster and way blunt with his self-fucking on louis' cock.

the bed is shaking as if there's an earthquake, and louis is arching his back in bliss himself, like he's the one getting fucked, added to the fact that william is leaning down with his hand trapping louis' neck, gripping on it and making him stay still, while william rides the fuck out of him.

"yeah, oh, yeah! fuck, fuck!" william chants and growls, just going drastic and sadistic by the second, almost breaking the bed _and_ louis in half.

harry witnesses the way louis is digging his nails all across william's back, leaving trails of red marks, scratches and rashes, gripping on his hips from time to time, moon halves staying looking rather painful, only to come grabbing at his arse cheeks next and then slapping harshly at them.

william is pushed to his limits because of those kind of gestures, getting encouraged even more so with all the pain, fucking himself faster and rougher and smoother on louis' cock, harry seeing the way his hole is stretching further and becoming more open and loose but is also clenching tightly, as it swallows louis' thickness and bigness—his entirety without finesse.

"william! fuck! fuck! holy fucking— _fuck!_ " squeals louis brokenly, chest flushed red and thighs shaking. harry's heart beats rapidly in his chest, feeling frightened and horny at the same time as he watches with a hand on his own cock, eyes glued to them fucking.

william follows through with, "yes! yes! fuck, louis, yes! stay fucking still, hit that fucking spot!" and at that point harry is just so gone. he's almost coming himself, wanking over the sight of them breaking each other like this.

william doesn't falter with his frantic, inhuman movements and he's pulling at louis' hair so hard, making louis' cheeks turn so, so beet red; louis on the other hand has left a thousand scratches on his back, all red and taking so much time to dissipate, and just—fuck. fuck.

just then, harry is squirting with his eyes crossing in so much pleasure, that he doesn't get to catch the way one of the twins is finally coming alongside him, because the only thing he hears then that indicates that exact notion is william screaming indecipherable words as he little by little slows down, and louis crying in pure pleasure as he reaches his orgasm, filling up his twin, and then william, surprisingly so for everyone (harry, most especially) is collapsing on top of louis, overstimulated.

harry heaves a deep, breathy sigh, and he blinks back at the sight of them lying a pile over his bed with william's hole leaking with come and louis' toes still twitching with how he's spurted out so much semen, breathing heavily and panting like dogs, both sweaty like they ran a thousand miles road.

harry maybe wants to get in bed with them, but his thighs and legs are jelly and shaking though, caused of such great orgasm from watching, so... he just stays.

and william is the one who looks back over his shoulder to regard him, face so rosy pink and eyes heavylidded that it startles harry how he's never looked so fucked out like this, "so," he exhales breathlessly, "how's that, h?"

harry is speechless. he just is.

and louis and william must know—they understand just fine. therefore they don't push for answers. instead louis gets up and stalks toward harry by the chair; he takes his hand and pulls him up to his feet, leads him towards the bed and...

they all just cuddle, limbs tangled and warm. louis kisses the top of his head.

"sorry, haz. i know i've said will and i don't and won't fuck each other anymore, and it's bullshit that we still did it...more so in front of you, but... but i hope you forgive us anyway." louis smiles against his skin. "we love you..."

closing his eyes, harry nods a tad. a small smile on his face. "it was fun, lou, no worries. enjoyed every second of it, so i can't say i'm mad or anything. maybe a bit jealous—," at that he feels louis stiffen against him, but harry's quick to diminish that when he says, "— _but_ only because i love you both very much and that's why i couldn't help myself..." he looks up at louis, smiles, then looks at william and opens his mouth one more time, "there's nothing to forgive you for, i can never hate any of you."

william sighs, seemingly relieved, and louis' hold on him tightens. "good. i don't think i'll ever stop punishing myself for it if you ever happen to despise us because of me fucking things up. you're too important for us. for me."

cheeks blushing, harry bites his lip. "you're... you're too important for me too, william..." he whispers with watery eyes.

william surges up and kisses him. they stay like that for a while before louis is clearing his throat and the three of them are a heap of laughing boys.

**

monday is when they all come back to school, and as predicted with how gossip circles around this side of town, the story about louis breaking the face of one of the most popular high school jocks of their campus has spread like wildfire, as well as the part where tristan campbell sexually harassed harry tomlinson in their home at his own sister's birthday party.

and, well, fuck. it's such a low blow, because instead of getting the sympathy of the people, the entire student body and the football team, it's the campbells that won their hearts.

tristan has been talking to a lot of people, spouting lies and bullshit, how he was the one who deserves all the special treatments, and louis' just about fucking done with him that he almost punched him squarely on jaw once more. by the lockers.

but william was quick to stand in between them though, which, lucky him, and held louis back. louis was heaving so hard in rage, turning into this dark demon when he's angry. loathing.

tristan backed away, cowering and ducking his head. and william was the sensible guy who yelled at him to _just go away!_

and then the footie practice was cancelled for the day.

"that fucking son of bitch!" louis growls as soon as it's only him and william in the footie lockers, stan and oli already dismissed.

"you have to learn how to fucking control your temper, louis," william scolds him, stern and firm.

louis snaps up his head, glaring coldly, and he's about to say something when the door suddenly opens, loud and noticeable, and in comes—

"danielle?" both louis and william say in confusion.

she's in a jeans and a blouse, brunette hair as per usual well-done and curled, and she's—smirking at them, holding up a phone.

"h-hey, that's my fucking phone!" louis yells, aghast. "how did you—"

louis is about to stand up and william is also on his way towards danielle, but they stop to their tracks when she raises a hand and tells them not to bother.

"nah-uh, boys, not so fast!" she booms loudly, cutting through and fast, voice higher and authoritative, "try something on me and i shall leak some pictures you both wouldn't want any-fucking-one in this school seeing."

hearts stuck on their throats, both eyes wide and lips paling as each second passes, william and louis stay rooted to their spots and try not to combust right there and then; she found out about the fucking pictures!

_she knows about the fucking pictures! holy fucking fuck!_

they watch danielle with their breath held at the tip of her lungs, as she taps on the phone a couple more times, and—

she laughs bitterly, flashing the phone screen in front of their faces, sliding a thumb to the left to show each picture, "such filthy, filthy animals, you both are. fucking hypocrites, sadists, psychomaniacs... seems like my brother isn't the only one who sexually harassed your brother here, huh?" she scoffs, spitting on the ground, "your _own_ fucking brother. you should be ashamed."

"danielle," william mutters out, and fuck, his voice sounds shaky, his knees at the verge of giving out. because—

because fuck with him, fuck with louis, but fuck, please, _not harry_. swallowing thickly, william proceeds to mutter out, his voice becoming louder and angrier as he goes, "don't make me come there... and knock the life out of you, because i swear to _fucking_ _god_ —!"

" _what?!_ " danielle cuts in, voice louder than his own, eyes going larger tenfold. "what are you going to fucking do, _william?_ fucking listen here spawn of satans, i already saved all the sexual pictures on my phone and my laptop, so even if you strangle me right now, at the end of the day i will still be able to leak them and you, louis, and your pesky little brother will all rot in a rehabilitation center for being a bunch of dirty, sinning _incest,_ and then the entire school will know, your mother, your father, our teachers, and your lives will be miserable and fucked for eternity. is that what you want to happen?"

at danielle's slicing words, louis and william can't help but feel remorse—feel rage and—

...and fear.

they feel weak and powerless in this moment, their most fragile stage. this has never happened before. their hearts are skipping beats and they can't quite breathe properly.

silence breaks in the midst of their angry and morbid stares. and then it's louis who says something next, tone of voice completely small, vulnerable and bare audible, "what do you want, danielle..."

"if this is about the fight between your brother and louis, i will make sure to take care of everything!"

"the fight? what? who fucking cares about the fight? tristan is a big boy, his wounds will heal. besides, he deserved that." she clicks her tongue and laughs.

louis grits his teeth. "then what the fuck do you want?"

william sees the smirk spreading across danielle's face. and william knows this isn't just about that whole tristan and louis animosity thing. it's more than that, it's more than just—

"from now on, you both are going to be my fuck buddies, and you will listen to whatever i tell you, you are going to fuck me whenever i need it." she flips her hair before continuing, smiling wickedly at the both of them; she cocks a brow, "otherwise, harry tomlinson is going to be fuckin' hella doomed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh pls pls pls forgive me
> 
> i only took this prompt from a friend when i asked them what kind of drama i can apply to such a dark type of fic i am writing ): im sorry if some of you don't like it
> 
> but like, you trust me as a writer, don't you? just hold on tight to my hand and we'll get through this together, okay? i dislike danielle with a passion, i'll make sure she'll get what she deserves after all the drama part of the story, i stfg
> 
> for now, release all your frustrations and, yep! you know the drill. ily all don't hate me pls ): i did write the willouis smut for youuu (((: heheh


	19. IXX - the nonexistent surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it's been so long, it's been so long. good thing we're fireproof.  
> lmaooo.
> 
> im so sorry for the delay!!!  
> hope some of you are still with me on this story!!!
> 
> oh, and happy new years! ily all <3

**_IXX - the nonexistent surprise_ **

louis grits his teeth. "then what the fuck do you want?"

william sees the smirk spreading across danielle's face. and william knows this isn't just about that whole tristan and louis animosity thing. it's more than that, it's more than just—

"from now on, you both are going to be my fuck buddies, and you will listen to whatever i tell you, you are going to fuck me whenever i need it." she flips her hair before continuing, smiling wickedly at the both of them; she cocks a brow, "otherwise, harry tomlinson is going to be fuckin' hella doomed."

"fuck you," spits louis through his gritted teeth, at the verge of punching a nearby locker at how angry he is.

meanwhile, danielle seems unperturbed, is even smirking and scoffing a sardonic laugh. "exactly, baby," she says, venomous.

william clenches his jaw, blood boiling hotter as the time ticks. "you can't do this to us."

"yes, i can, actually, and we all know that. so," she walks towards them, the smirk never leaving her face. william's fists balled into hard forms on either side of him, just like louis who wants to choke the neck of this bitch. "let's start right now, shall we? i'm gonna suck your dicks, and you are not allowed to resist."

she drops down to her knees in front of them. everything else turns into black.

**

it's been twenty minutes or so since they've all piled inside the car, with louis driving this time, the window beside him winded down as he smokes his cigarette away, flicking the used up embers and puffing some out.

william by the passenger seat looks as if he can't sit still, always fidgeting and... why is it that none of them has looked at harry during and before the entire car ride?

that's...weird.

must just be tired though, the both of them. harry isn't one to jump to conclusions, not anymore. he's done that in the past, and now he's learned how to give people the benefit of the doubt. and that means the oddness of his brothers right now—the fact they seem to be avoiding a start of conversation with him.

it kind of hurts harry. in some way. but he opts for silence in the end, because what does he even know? the last thing he wants is for them to cuss him out or much worse, shut him out once again, like that one nasty experience in the past.

so he stays quiet then, just sits back in his seat, and waits until they reach home.

**

"aren't we going to...?" he asks timidly with his gaze narrowed towards them—to louis who's shrugging his black leather jacket off, and william who's toeing his vans off—already clutching on the hems of his shirt, ready to pull it up over his head if odds are ever in his favor tonight. he's itching to fuck. he missed them.

he  _misses_ them, even up to now. he misses their smell, their touch, their caressing all over his body, their roughness most especially, their warmth, their breath against his cheek, their heated gaze directed to him. their soft pink lips against his own, their lengths hitting his sweet spot every now and again.

harry just really misses them, is all. especially that they weren't able to fuck for the last 36 hours, respectively, considering louis and william had done it the last time, and after that, none of them had come to harry yet and instigated they wanted to fuck.

it's a little mind-boggling for him, he isn't used to it, isn't finding their behavior in line to what they are currently showing at all.

just like now, because harry didn't even have to ask in the first place, and yet, here he is, squinting his eyes at them, waiting for some sort of affirmation to his very suggestive question.

and it's william who opens his mouth to speak first, only for louis to talk over him, "i'm sorry, baby, i—i'm not feeling well right now..."

harry looks at william, expecting him to say the opposite. "i, yeah, he spent the last hour in the clinic earlier."

"oh," harry exhales, heart already sinking to his stomach, "then i guess it's just me and you then, yeah?" he asks hopefully, is already advancing towards the older twin with his eyes downcast and lips pouting. this feels like hell, this isn't what he expects his late afternoon to go.

"no, not tonight, baby. i'm kinda exhausted. wild practice earlier."

louis looks at him sadly, pink at the cheeks and standing from foot to foot. "yeah, me too."

harry all but blows out another breath of defeat. "oh."

"but like... we can cuddle and watch a film on your laptop or something?" suggests william.

and, what can harry do, yeah? he can't just...get mad. so, "yeah, okay, sure. i'm down with that," he tells him instead, nodding his head just slightly, already removing his blue checkered uggs off. he sits next to william, pretends he's so into this—despite it's the last thing he's expected to happen for the rest of the day.

but of course he hasn't a choice one bit in this, so...

so there goes their day.

**

two days later, harry's deemed he's had enough. has had enough with all the brain racking by himself when he's all alone and the twins are out with their friends, all the puzzles he kept on piecing together but in the end couldn't, all the signs that he had tried to gather so he can somewhat finally figure out what's going on exactly with  _them_ ; like, as to why his boyfriends—or brothers—are suddenly changed people. strange, changed people.

like, how come they stopped doing him to be precise, how come they dodged him when he executed his advances? harry needs the true reason for their oddity out of nowhere; them, looking like they're tiptoeing around harry when they're together hanging out, why they all the sudden became awkward in front of him, so on and so forth.

harry is their other half now, isn't he? thus with just a snap of his finger, a little leaning to show off his pert bum to them, they'd dominate him. he knows this, it's happened many, many times. but now— _now_ a single glance towards his direction is not being granted!  _even_ as he changed from his trackies and shirt to just some plain white briefs that make his butt look obscene and leaving himself topless, no less—just for good measure—with all his pinkish pale glory, something he's learned that the likes of louis would definitely drool for. but then,  _why?_

just why wouldn't they?

it's—frustrating! it frustrates him to know just how his two most treasured people right now are not giving him what he opts to have. and he's just... he's done with their bullshit. or whatever he can call this thing his lovers are doing to him.

he wants to put a stop to it, once and for all, otherwise he'll combust. and he need not to combust, see, if all he has to do is to solve such problem, easy as pie.

and so alas, he is. there's no other way, but.

well, seeing as he's the only one (uh, obviously, aside from the aforementioned at least) who knows about this thing that they have, it means to say he's the only one in this world as well that's dealing with his own thoughts. which is already driving him insane, by the way, considering such thoughts are taunting  _enough_.

enough that now he's just wholly given up in terms of staying quiet about it.

yup, he's surrendering.

because today he's out with his two best mates in school, something he hasn't done in months (hence: "are you being serious, haz? to what do we owe this pleasure of hanging out with our best friend again then? finally? it's been what, four months? tops? do we need to wear suits and ties for this special occasion?" "niall, please, just..." a heave of sigh on the other line, before, "okay, okay, we're coming."), fidgeting with his hands together with the question in his head that now he's about spilling for his peers to juggle with their own heads too, so perhaps they can get their two cents on the matter and help harry out no matter if a little.

okay, okay. but first, harry has to keep in mind that he needs to be extra careful with this one. they can't know. they simply must not.

he spares his friends a look; niall is typing something on his phone while zayn is about to light up, probably his fourth cigarette, for today.

harry clears his throat, and the attention of the two are immediately his.

 _here goes nothing_. "say, you guys... what do you think is the reason, when someone you like...and likes you back, doesn't seem like they want to fuck you anymore? like, they've always wanted you, but then suddenly they're all... i don't know, acting weird? and dare i say, distant? what do you think that means?"

knowing his mates well, niall doing a shocked face is something harry has already expected right on the get-go, so if he released a sigh in time to niall's mouth forming a massive 'o', nowadays it's just nothing to be quite frisky about. zayn is staying neutral as is. see, it's a pretty normal thing to them, this. niall being the first to say something is easily a giveaway. harry is only waiting to explain himself, really, as it is bound to happen for these are his best mates. at least he knows just what aspects he needs to tackle not to sound like he's hiding something from them, which, he is. and they can never, ever know about it.

anyway. "so is this what you called us for?" niall guffaws.

"yes, niall," harry sighs, long and suffering, rolling his eyes as he says with the right gist of sarcasm, "i very well need your ultimately wonderful, genius,  _golden_ advise—"

niall interrupts with a whistle and a finger landing right across harry's hanging open mouth. niall retrieves his hand in an instant, just as soon as it landed too, all but partnered with a mock disgusted facial expression as he follows showing off that he's wiping his finger against the front of his blue shirt. at that harry rolls his eyes once more. it's his fault harry's saliva got on his finger!

again, anyway. "okay, okay, wait up. calm down there, harry. why are you asking such question again? are you fucking anyone right now? this is big news! aren't you a virgin?"

"not a t.m.i. to you, horan? or are you just that nosy?" harry snarls, only half-heartedly so though.

this time, however, niall's boyfriend is joining in, and harry's just. whatever. it's partly his fault anyway. "have you been hiding something from us?"

_yes. i'm fucking my brothers._

"i, uhm. well. not exactly... just. maybe exploring?"  _safe answer_.

"oh," niall muses, turning from curious to finally smirking teasingly, "who's the lucky lady then?"  _safe answer, definitely. pat yourself on the back, harry tomlinson._

"erm. that's the thing though, it's not a lady, you guys. and i'm not the one fucking them. i am who they fuck."

"oh."

"yep."

shrugging, niall gets back to his phone while thumbing at zayn beside him. "welp, zayn babe can probably help you out with this one since i fuck him."

"niall you asshole."

"i'm a jerk, baby."

"a prick too."

"mhmm, i love you."

can't help himself, his friends bantering in front of him, something he must admit he's missed so much, harry grins letting himself loosen up a bit. but then again he refuses to stray too far away from the topic at hand, so he has to cut in.

"okay, okay! jesus christ, i get it you two! zayn, the matter? please, help me out. i need you."

"right, so."

**

so as zayn's advise goes—harry means for needing to do something sweet and out of the box. like, extremely sweet and plenty special, that will catch the twins' attention, so they can pour it all on him once again.

huh. but what though? if there's something harry can do that's sweet and special, it has to be along the lines of forever and always. because that's how harry rolls—he's serious about everything that involves the love of his life, and that means his brothers.

so a forever and always kind of special surprise then.

what could it be? what must he do?

_think, harold, think!_

harry paces around their empty living room as he racks his brains of something.  _anything._

there are gifts, promises, accounts. but what is something that could be counted as permanent?

permanent. huh.

and until...it  _clicks._

eyes going big as an idea pops in his head, harry stops pacing and immediately snatches his windbreaker off the couch. he gets out of the house, wearing it and takes the bus to the marketplace. he knows exactly just what will surprise the bollocks out of his boyfriends arses.  _ha_.

**

harry makes sure that the light is dimmer than how they usually set it in their room (the twins' room, in this case), so harry can hide the surprise just yet. it's not time for him to show it just yet.

he continues kissing william from his neck and down to his navel, making the boy shiver. hmm, harry thinks that's...new. william shivering because of his tiny kisses along his skin. strange.

but, back to it though; harry then begins to pump him, up and down, deliciously so, in circles now, urging him to harden slowly. to which he does eventually— _of course_ he does.

tonight it's only him again, william, which, harry's cool with that. somehow... the thing is, louis is back in the field for now, said the older twin, so harry has no really say on that one, he can't complain. louis, this time around, doesn't have a choice in the matter as well, thus it's not his own doing he isn't meeting with harry, unlike some other days where they both completely didn't see him. so yes, instead of be sad about it, harry's deciding to just look at the brighter side of tonight: and it's one, to be with at least one of them, william, and, well, the  _surprise_. harry is so excited to show his boyfriend it. he's just about a hundred percent sure he'll flip.

as harry starts to go down on william, the thought of breaking the surprise to his love overtaking his senses as the time goes by with his eyes all starry and heart skipping beats in exhilaration, taking just a small lick at the tip of william's shaft, harry then just...breaks. just like that  _he breaks himself_. his tongue touching william's cock-head ruins the moment for them both. but why?  _oh, god, why?_

just why is william slipping off of his hold and is—

he is moving away. "sorry, i—i need to—"

_i don't understand. william tomlinson, why in the world are you breaking harry even more? even more as you begin wearing your clothes back on and your shoes all the same? why?_

"do you not love me anymore?"

at that question, william screeches into a halt. his body stopped moving instantly and his shaking hands freeze just as they're about to grab on some laces so they can tie his shoes for him. harry's words were croaked out. oh, and harry didn't even realize he's tearing up. just that his visions are blurring and that the fresh, new wound on his skin is throbbing mad as teardrops roll down his cheeks one by one.

because yep, there goes the surprise. it's all messed up. he fucked it all up.

"i..." william begins to speak. he's not looking at harry, but just on the ground with some of his quiff now falling down. "i love you so much, harry. so much so that i... i just can't do it with you. not...not like this, no."

and,  _what_. harry doesn't understand! make him understand!

"william, i don't get it. you can't do it? can't do what? have sex with me? isn't that what we do? we have sex!  _that's how we bond_. so, now tell me. tell me, will. what is up with you and louis, huh? what's—what's the matter with you? how come you can't—"

and, "harry, stop," william cuts through, using that hard commanding tone harry's heard a million times way back, ever slicing and an octave low. it's the tone he's used on harry when he wasn't more than just their sex slave. therefore, just like clockwork, harry's dick hardens in between his thighs and again, his new wound throbs—pulsing, it is. aching underneath some bandage.

a tattoo of his love for his brothers, inked permanently on his skin.

whatever. the surprise is nonexistent.

"fine. i will stop," harry mutters then, blowing a sigh. and then he tries reaching out, "but will you tell me when you're both ready—"

"no."

_no?_

"will?"

william, after what seems like forever, finally looks up and directs his gaze towards him, the blueness of his eyes a notch darker than how they usually are, making harry wail about them in his head—wail about how they're not supposed to be that way when he's here, on this bed where they exchange breaths and share body heat, looking so frail and broken. vulnerable. harry can't...he just can't...

"i'll see you later, baby. please get some sleep. louis and i will make sure to tuck ourselves in once we're done with all of our...uh...other curricular activities in and outside of school. alright?" william leans in and pecks him on the forehead. harry closes his eyes for it, willing himself to remember the feeling of william's cold lips against his skin. "we promise you, the three of us are waking up next to each other tomorrow, okay?"

"okay, will."

"okay...there's a good boy. my hazza."

in a blink, william is gone.

and there is no surprise there. pun fully intended.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is intentionally short, bc i want the next one to be the longer one.  
> leave your thoughts below, friend :)
> 
> also, my wattpad's username has changed.  
> it's sailorpuddin now, my 2018 era.
> 
> ps. if u wish to translate this fic of mine into a different language, you can always ask for my permission, instead of just straight up publishing it to some site under your name, and even replacing it with a title you thought on your own. that's called stealing, love, and by law, that's illegal. you should never do it. hehe.
> 
> that's all. ciao. see y'all on the next chapter! x
> 
> \- lou

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
